Destiny
by F. Belacqua
Summary: Com Harry Potter, nada é normal: ele é o único que pode vencer a guerra contra Voldemort e é a esperança do Mundo Bruxo. O que acontece quando o destino lhe prega uma peça e ele é enviado ao passado, quando seus pais estão vivos e ele é forçado a encarar seus fantasmas?
1. Chapter 1

Parado na frente da casa antiga, Harry Potter suspirou. Tanto tempo gasto em convencer Hermione de que realmente valeria a pena ir à Godric's Hollow e agora ele não tinha sequer a coragem de entrar.

- Harry, está tudo bem? - ela perguntou, e ele percebeu a profundidade da pergunta.

- Tudo. Claro. Vamos. - depressa, estendeu a mão para Hermione, convidando-a a entrar, mas ela hesitou.

- Ah Harry, eu sinto muito mesmo, mas acho que não posso entrar aí. - ele abriu a boca para perguntar, mas Hermione foi mais rápida. - Em tempos de guerra, antigamente as casas de família eram protegidas por feitiços muito poderosos, em que a própria morada defendia seus moradores de estranhos. Essa casa foi maculada de uma forma terrível, e acho que não vai aceitar ninguém que não seja da família Potter...

"Harry?", ele ouviu Hermione chamando-o do que parecia ser muito longe. Ela tinha estacado, e parecia incapaz de se mover.

- Mione, o que há?, ele perguntou a uma aparentemente furiosa Hermione Granger.

- "O que há?" Eu avisei que a casa ia acabar me expulsando! Desse ponto em diante, não posso entrar., ela bufou.

- Hã, certo. Você, hm, poderia esperar um pouco aqui fora? - Vendo o embaraço de Harry, e se lembrando aonde eles estavam, Hermione respondeu um compreeensivo "ok", e se afastou para examinar o jardim.

Harry, pelo que parecia ser a milésima vez naquele dia, respirou fundo. Sentiu uma espécie de arrepio ao tocar na maçaneta, e empurrou com força desnecessária. A porta se abriu imediatamente ao seu toque. Entrou, olhando em volta, e só o que viu foi dezenas de lençóis brancos cobrindo os móveis e uma camada espessa de poeira que parecia estar em todo lugar.

Estava exatamente no centro da sala de estar da casa de seus pais. Mesmo que ela parecesse com um enorme hospício abandonado, O Menino Que Sobreviveu sentiu uma estranha sensação familiar no aposento escuro. Caminhou pela sala, retirando os lençóis enquanto andava, tentando absorver tudo que pudesse daquele lugar. Os móveis antigos e belos, os quadros de moldura dourada, a lareira decorada com entalhes em espiral. Tudo parecia exalar conforto e elegância clássica, de um modo que ele nunca havia visto antes. Parecia... certo.

Entrou em um corredor e passeou lentamente pelos aposentos, quase sem perceber. A cozinha e os banheiros ainda intactos, quartos de hóspedes, seu próprio quarto de bebê completamente destruído. O quarto dos pais. Devagar, passou a mão pela cama de casal, pela cômoda, apreciando o contato. Abriu as gavetas e o armário, e de repente, se viu dono de tesouros inestimáveis para um órfão: pertences dos pais. Roupas, fotos, cadernos, papéis do Ministério, as jóias de sua mãe. Olhou-os um por um, sentindo-se mais triste e reconfortado do que em qualquer outro momento de sua vida, querendo, a partir deles, aprender alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, sobre quem foram Lílian e James Potter. Sempre ouvira falar deles como mártires, corajosos lutando pelo lado da luz. Mesmo Sirius, que os conhecia muito bem, nunca falava nada além disso. Por isso, na penseira de Snape há tanto tempo atrás, sentiu-se enojado e em choque pelo comportamento do pai, que ele achava que era a idealização de um herói. Depois disso, muito lentamente, começou a crescer nele o desejo de conhecê-los, saber suas características, suas personalidades, como eram - pessoas de verdade, carne e osso. Pegou uma foto emoldurada, aonde os Marotos, Lily, e o casal Longbotton acenavam felizes, rindo de alguma piada do fotógrafo. E sentiu um outro sentimento expulsar os que o dominavam antes: a raiva. Raiva de sua própria impotência diante àquela guerra interminável, dos Comensais da Morte, e mesmo daquelas pessoas da foto, por sua ignorância e fragilidade. Não sabiam que tipo de mundo iam deixar para trás? A crueldade e a morte que se espalhava cada dia mais? Mas sentia mais raiva ainda do causador daquilo. Voldemort. Que destruiu mais vidas do que Harry podia contar, incluindo a dele mesmo, deixando sua humanidade para trás. Arremessou o retrato na parede com violência, quase sentindo prazer com a dor que os cacos de vidro causaram quando rasparam a pele do rosto.

Depois do rompante, Harry se sentiu exausto, emocional e fisicamente. Se abaixou para olhar novamente a foto, jogada no chão. Tocou a foto com a ponta dos dedos, sussurando:

- Eu queria tanto saber o que vocês pensariam disso, o que fariam...

Ao mesmo tempo, cortou a mão em um caco. Ergueu-a rapidamente, mas o sangue já fluia livremente pela palma. E assim foi como aconteceu. Simultaneamente, uma lágrima furtiva escapou de seus olhos, quando uma gota de sangue escorreu de sua mão.

"Queria tanto...

As duas caíram no mesmo momento sobre o rostos sorridentes de Lily e James, o vermelho se misturando com a água salgada.

...ter vocês comigo."

Então, sem alarde, a energia mágica começou a zumbir pelo quarto, envolvendo seu único ocupante. E Harry Potter desapareceu.


	2. Chapter 2

_Os humanos já a chamaram de muitas coisas através de sua história. Deus, espíritos, diabo, poder da mente... Mas a verdade é que independente do nome, o que os bruxos chamam de magia não passa de energia. E a energia está em tudo, nas pessoas, nos animais e mesmo no ar. Somos feitos dela, e ela é feita de nós. A diferença é que alguns povos aprenderam a controlá-la, através de objetos mágicos, varinhas, ou mesmo pela pura força de vontade, e se auto-proclamaram bruxos, enquanto os que a suprimiram dentro de si, eram chamados trouxas._

_Há quatro formas principais de canalizar e produzir energia: amor, sacrifício, sexo e morte._

_Naquele momento em que Harry Potter chorou sobre a foto dos pais, ele juntou as duas mais poderosas, o amor e o sacrifício. O amor que sentia pelos pais e pelas pessoas que o amavam o levou a se sacrificar a vida toda, carregando nos ombros o peso de uma guerra que não era sua. Quando seu sangue e suas lágrimas se misturaram, sua dor provocou uma onda de energia tão forte que o levou, inconscientemente, ao foco dos seus pensamentos._

_Aos seus pais. À uma segunda chance. À uma oportunidade de mudar tudo._

* * *

Harry se viu caindo em um abismo sem fim. Ele tentou gritar, mas não conseguiu, em uma sensação estranhamente familiar. Quando finalmente o mundo parou de girar e ele caiu no chão, imediatamente percebeu que alguma coisa estava errada.

Primeiro, ele estava em Hogwarts. E depois de tantos anos andando com Hermione, ele sabia que era impossível aparatar nos terrenos da escola. Não conseguiu pensar em uma única maneira racional de ter chego ali, a não ser quebrar as proteções, o que ele certamente não tinha feito. Segundo, a pessoa que caminhava em direção a ele era, irremediavelmente, Alvo Dumbledore.

Harry se enganou. Dumbledore não caminhava em sua direção, mas na da escola, voltando das estufas. Ele passou distraído, assobiando, sem notar o rapaz de 17 anos estatelado no chão. Quando ele estava a uma distância segura, o menino se levantou e tentou analisar friamente a situação. Achou que era uma peça cruel de Voldemort, só para lhe lembrar das pessoas que morreram por sua causa. Estava quase decidido, quando pensou em outra possibilidade. O antigo diretor parecia mais novo do que ele estava habituado. Os uniformes das meninas que passeavam perto do lago eram ligeiramente diferentes. A própria Hogwarts, pensou Harry, parecia mais... forte. Sem ser profanada pelo assassinato de um diretor. Sem ter a direção tomada pelo Ministério, ou pelos Comensais da Morte.

Decidiu que, fosse o que fosse, não ia adiantar ficar parado feito um idiota no chão. Dumbledore já deve ter tido tempo de voltar ao escritório, pensou, e determinadamente, andou em direção a escola.

Entrou, andando pelo corredor e chegou a familiar entrada da sala do diretor. Encarou as gárgulas, e começou a adivinhar, falando todos os doces que conhecia. Finalmente, ele pode subir as escadas, respirou fundo e bateu na porta. Ouviu um "entre!" e se viu olhando para o homem que ele viu como mentor a vida inteira, e que enterrara há um ano.

- Perdão, mas não me lembro de tê-lo visto antes, Sr...?

- Harry Potter, senhor.

- Potter? Não sabia que o jovem James tinha um parente tão próximo. - comentou Dumbledore, lançando um olhar claramente incrédulo.

Então, Harry percebeu. Teve uma memória de um vira-tempo no pescoço de Hermione, no terceiro ano, e associou-o imediatamente a sensação que teve quando chegou. Dumbledore vivo, e não o reconhecendo. O ar diferente que tinha Hogwarts, os uniformes alterados.

- É um jeito de dizer, professor. Sou filho dele., e os olhos do ancião brilharam com o entendimento.

Alvo Dumbledore o observou longamente depois dessa frase. Os olhos mostraram choque, mas também desconfiança.

- Devo dizer, isso é uma surpresa, senhor Potter. Se me perdoa, de que ano veio?

- De 1997, senhor.

Na presença de Dumbledore, Harry se viu relaxar inconscientemente. Sem esperar o convite, sentou-se na cadeira macia em frente à escrivaninha.

- Vinte anos... Extraordinário. Como isso aconteceu?

- Não sei bem. Eu estava... - e hesitou.

Quanto podia lhe revelar sem alterar todo o futuro? Há um ano Harry teria dito a história inteira sem pensar duas vezes. Mas agora, ele já não confiava mais no velho professor como antigamente, uma vez que sabia o que Dumbledore era capaz de fazer por poder. Harry não podia lhe fornecer o conhecimento necessário para manipular a história da humanidade nos próximos 20 anos a seu bel-prazer, sabendo que isso daria mais poder a ele do que um homem deveria ter. Além disso, como pedir que ele carregasse o peso de saber o destino cruel de pessoas que ele conhecia e gostava sem lhe permitir alterá-lo? Era pedir demais a qualquer um. Medindo as palavras com cuidado, disse:

- Estava na casa dos meus pais, James e Lily Potter, sozinho. Minha amiga Hermione estava do lado de fora, me esperando. Eu estava com raiva e com dor, e acabei me cortando em um caco de vidro. Meu sangue escorreu, e de repente eu estava aqui.

- Incrível, realmente. Vamos ter que nos aprofundar nisso mais adiante, mas acredito que podemos deixar de lado por agora. Quantos anos você tem, filho?

- Dezessete, senhor, mas devido a alguns... incidentes, só frequentei a escola até o fim do meu sexto ano.

Dumbledore olhou atentamente o garoto sentado em sua frente. Ele era magro demais para a idade, mas parecia muito mais velho do que isso. Era algo sobre seus olhos, pensou. Olhos de um adulto, que tinha visto e sofrido mais do que deveria. Um homem marcado. Além disso, que tipo de "incidente" poderia impedir seu retorno a escola? Com desgosto, percebeu que a causa era a guerra, que possivelmente continuou durante todo aquele tempo.

Analisando o comportamento do rapaz, ele viu uma coisa que não tinha reparado antes. A maioria das pessoas que vinha ao escritório do diretor, mesmo os professores, ficava ligeiramente tensa. Era sempre algo grave que os levava até lá, e nunca conseguiam ficar completamente à vontade. Mas não esse menino, ele notou. Ele parecia completamente familiarizado, como se passasse muito tempo ali. Decidiu que gostava de Harry Potter imediatamente. Também decidiu que o rapaz escondia muitas coisas dele, mas com o tempo, Dumbledore pensou, espero que ele confie em mim o suficiente para revelar.

- Eu vejo. Mesmo assim, acredito que você pode entrar no sétimo ano, e será capaz de acompanhar. Você é da Grifinória, eu suponho?

- Sim, senhor.

- Acredito que o monitor da Grifinória, Remus Lupin, estará... impossibilitado, mas tenho certeza de que a srta. Evans poderá apresentá-lo aos estudantes de sua casa.

- Claro professor, sei que é difícil para Remus manter-se ativo nesta época do mês. - "Que estranho", pensou Harry, "ele ter mencionado a condição de Lupin". Pensando sobre isso, entendeu que era um teste. O filho de James Potter certamente saberia que o amigo do pai era um lobisomem. Alguém se passando por ele, porém, dificilmente saberia.

- Professor, devo dizer o que aos meus...colegas?

- Um estudante intercambista será aceitável. Fiquei sabendo que a Academia Mágica de Londres tem um excelente currículo. Você pode pensar em um sobrenome que lhe agrade para o tempo em que ficar aqui, sr. Potter?

- Granger, professor. Vou ser capaz de lembrá-lo com facilidade.

- Ótimo. Vou pedir à Professora Minerva que avise a srta. Evans para auxiliá-lo na transição.

- Obrigado, senhor. - Se levantou e andava em direção a porta, quando ouviu a voz de Dumbledore.

"Boa sorte, Harry."

Acenou para o professor e saiu, fechando a porta atrás de si.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo dedicado à Biaa Black Potter e aos Anônimos que comentaram. Obrigada também a Karlla Darcy Culen, Alexandra Granger Potter e Bibi entre as Bis, que adicionaram a história aos alertas. Valeu gente!**

Harry desceu as escadas em espiral do escritório de Dumbledore, e ficou parado em frente à gárgula, sem saber o que fazer. No que diabos ele se meteu? Ficar preso no passado, sem roupas e sem dinheiro, com seus pais adolescentes no auge da guerra não era exatamente sua idéia de férias. Pelo menos, pensou, eu tenho minha varinha, que estava bem presa no coldre na parte interna da manga do braço direito. Andou em direção à Torre da Grifinória, começando a se sentir em casa. Só quando chegou em frente ao quadro da Mulher Gorda que percebeu que não sabia a senha. Pensou em quanto tempo teria que ficar ali esperando até alguém chegar, quando uma garota despenteada e ruiva acompanhada da professora McGonagall chegou e parou em sua frente. A mulher mais velha olhou-o atentamente, e disse:

- Seja bem vindo, senhor Granger. Sou a professora de Transfiguração de Hogwarts, e chefe da Grifinória. O diretor me disse que foi selecionado para a minha casa, então você pode recorrer a mim se precisar de algo. Entretanto, essa é a monitora, Lílian Evans, e ela está no seu ano. Tenho certeza de que ela vai ajudá-lo a se adaptar.

- Muito prazer. Pode me chamar de Lily., a menina disse, estendendo-lhe a mão.

Por Merlin, Harry pensou, essa é minha mãe. Quantas vezes ele sonhou com isso? Teria dado o mundo para conhecê-la, e agora ela estava ali, sorrindo e estendendo a mão. Se permitiu olhar, realmente ver sua mãe pela primeira vez na vida, absorvendo tudo nela. "Você é tão linda", pensou, e se segurou para não falar. Sentindo-se completamente irreal, seus olhar buscou os olhos idênticos dela. Verde no verde, eles se encararam, e por um segundo, Harry pensou que ela o reconheceu.

Mas foi apenas um segundo.

- O prazer é meu. Meu nome é Harry Granger. - falou sorrindo. Ele segurou a mão dela, e quando a soltou, voltou à realidade.

- Muito bem. Agora que estão apresentados, deixo-o em suas mãos srta. Evans. Procurem-me se tiverem algum problema. - dizendo isso, a professora saiu andando apressada.

Quando a mulher se afastou, Lily pode dar uma boa olhada no garoto. Ele era magro, de constituição quase subnutrida.

Mas sua postura contrastava com a aparência frágil: tinha os ombros retos e a cabeça erguida, ciente de sua própria importância. Não, pensou ela, ele não é arrogante. Só um homem acostumado a ser observado. Percebeu subitamente que Harry Granger parecia muito com seu namorado, James Potter. Os olhos verdes e uma cicatriz semi-escondida pela franja em forma de raio não permitiam confusão, mas o jeito do rapaz os diferenciava irremediavelmente. Lembrou-se do olhar que ele lhe deu quando a cumprimentou e de repente se sentiu uma criança inocente diante do rapaz que agora sorria para ela.

- Bem Harry, é preciso uma senha para entrar na Torre. Atualmente é "mandrágora", mas muda de vez em quando. Venha, vamos entrar que eu vou te apresentar para os alunos do sétimo ano.

Passaram pelo retrato, que se abriu de boa vontade quando ouviu Lily dizer a senha. Ela rapidamente começou a gritar "James, Remus, venham aqui!" e Harry teve que respirar fundo para se conter. Seu pai vinha em sua direção, andando tranquilamente. Aja naturalmente, aja naturalmente, ficou repetindo para si mesmo.

- E aí, quem é o novato? - disse James jovialmente, passando o braço pela cintura da namorada. Ele vinha acompanhado do resto dos Marotos, todos olhando para Harry com curiosidade.

- Gente, esse é Harry Granger, um intercambista que veio terminar os estudos em Hogwarts, e ele está no sétimo ano conosco. Harry, esses são seus novos colegas de quarto, James Potter, meu namorado, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew e Remus Lupin, o outro monitor da Grifinória.

Se Harry pensou que ver sua mãe exigiu auto-controle, ele agora não pensava mais. Ao assistir o grupo interagindo feliz sabendo que três deles estavam mortos, um era um exilado da sociedade e o outro um traidor, ele sentiu como se pudesse vomitar. Felizmente, morar com os Durleys o ensinou a enterrar muito fundo seus sentimentos. Ele sorriu amigavelmente para todos e procurava alguma coisa para falar quando percebeu Sirius olhando para ele como se fosse um inseto particularmente interessante.

- De onde você veio, Granger? Não soube de nenhum intercambista em Hogwarts, no tempo em que estudei aqui.

- Da Academia Mágica de Londres.

- Sério? Nunca ouvi falar. - respondeu Lily curiosa. Harry começou a perceber uma ligeira semelhança entre sua mãe e Hermione.

- É uma escola boa, mas não é tão grande quanto aqui.

- E por que você veio pra cá, assim, quase no fim? - Sirius continuou, parecendo determinado a interrogá-lo.

Harry pensou antes de responder. O que seria uma desculpa aceitável?

- Havia muita atividade dos Comensais da Morte por lá. Além disso, o nível dos NIEMS aqui é mais alto, então eu tinha mais a ganhar vindo pra Hogwarts. - Sim, isso explicaria a mudança e o atraso em relação ao conteúdo.

- Ah, claro. Acho que foi uma ótimo escolha, posso te chamar de Harry, não?, perguntou Lupin.

- Com certeza. Fora que eu fui expulso da equipe de Quadribol, então eu já não tinha muito que me prendesse lá., comentou sorrindo. Provocou a reação esperada: James e Sirius automaticamente passaram a prestar atenção total às palavras de Harry.

- O que aconteceu? - perguntaram os dois ao mesmo tempo em tom solene, como se Harry tivesse sido vítima de tortura.

- A nova diretora que assumiu o colégio absolutamente me odiava. Me dava detenções cada vez que eu falava alguma coisa. No fim, foi acumulando e acabei sendo expulso da equipe. - Preferiu omitir que tinha voltado ao time no sexto ano, já que seria mais difícil de explicar que quase não jogou porque pegava detenções demais com Snape. Mesmo assim, falar sobre Umbrigde fez o estômago de Harry revirar, e ele apertou a mão em punho.

- Que péssimo, cara.

- É a vida. Vocês tem qualquer vaga na equipe?

- Não, a temporada já começou. Mas você sempre pode tentar o time reserva.

- Acho que vou fazer isso mesmo. Minha vassoura ficou na casa dos meus tios, de qualquer maneira...

Logo iniciou-se uma conversa animada sobre quadribol, que incluiu Sirius, James, Harry, e para seu desgosto, Pettigrew. Lily e Remus ficaram entediados, e passaram a conversar sobre as próximas reuniões da monitoria. Porém, a hora do jantar chegou, e todos foram juntos para o Salão Principal, cortando as conversas paralelas.

Harry se mostrou devidamente impressionado com o Salão, atendendo às expectativas de Lily. Depois disso, ele acabou sentado entre Remus e Sirius, na frente de James e Lílian. Por algum tempo, só observou-os conversando, deixando os pensamentos vagarem para aspectos mais práticos de sua estadia no passado. A conversa sobre vassouras o lembrou de que não possuia qualquer dinheiro, material escolar, nem mesmo roupas. Será que Hogwarts poderia lhe fornecer? Distraído, só notou que McGonagall estava parada ao seu lado quando ela chamou sua atenção.

- Senhor Granger, aqui está seu horário. Está em anexo uma carta com instruções para sua permanência na escola. Amanhã à tarde você deve comparecer ao meu escritório para fazer provas escritas e práticas que vão mostrar para quais matérias você está apto a frequentar. Esteja lá as 14:00 horas.

Harry agradeceu, e ela partiu tão rápido como chegou.


	4. Chapter 4

****Capítulo dedicado à Sra. Black e , Karlla Darcy Culen _(você é uma graça! Mesmo que não dê para comentar sempre, fico feliz que você goste da história. Valeu mesmo :D_) , Y e ao Anônimo, que comentaram. Obrigada também à Lari SL, que mesmo não comentando adicionou a história aos Alertas. Vocês são incríveis!

**AVISOS: Essa fanfic altera a ordem cronológica do que aconteceu no sétimo livro. Aqui, tudo que Harry fez no sétimo ano com execeção da Batalha Final já aconteceu. Mais uma coisa: talvez vocês tenham notado várias referências à Hermione, mas isso não significa que eles vão acabar juntos. A proposta da história não tem muito romance, mas meu plano era seguir o cannon e deixá-lo com a Gina. Porém, não tenho nenhuma preferência por eles, e se vocês quiserem posso fazer o Harry ficar com quem vocês quiserem. Dêem sugestões! Até o próximo capítulo (:**

Harry entrou no dormitório sem saber exatamente o que esperar. Tudo parecia exatamente como no seu tempo, e ele suspirou com saudades. Se dirigiu quase sem perceber à sua antiga cama, mas percebeu que pertencia a Remus. A única cama sem sinais de ocupação ficava no extremo da sala, com uma mala com aparência de recém-comprada sobre ela. Abriu, e viu que continha toda a lista de material do sétimo ano, incluindo uniformes, livros e uma sacola a parte com um caldeirão e ingredientes para poções. Aliviado, Harry a colocou de lado enquanto abria a carta que McGonagall lhe dera no jantar.

_ESCOLA DE MAGIA E BRUXARIA HOGWARTS_

_Diretor: Alvo Dumbledore_

_(Ordem de Merlin, Primeira Classe, Grande Feiticeiro, Bruxo Chefe, Cacique Supremo, Confederação Internacional dos Bruxos)_

_Prezado Sr. Granger,_

_Devido à sua admissão excepcional em Hogwarts, deverá fazer um teste escrito e prático sobre o conteúdo das disciplinas aqui ministradas. V.S.a. pode escolhê-las segundo seu interesse e o teste de nivelamento decidirá se poderá ou não cursá-las. Em sua condição de aluno-bolsista, receberá o material escolar necessário juntamente com a quantia de 5 (cinco) galeões mensais para eventuais despesas._

_Atenciosamente, Minerva McGonagall_

_Diretora Substituta_

Os outros já tinham terminado de se trocar, e estavam conversando animadamente entre si. O único garoto em silêncio no quarto começou a tirar suas vestes. Sem camisa, estava procurando uma blusa de pijama em sua mala quando reparou que os outros olhavam para ele com espanto.

- Que foi?

- O que são essas cicatrizes, Harry? – falou Lupin com a voz baixa, hesitante.

Harry olhou para si mesmo, sem entender. _Ah_, compreendeu imediatamente. Seu tronco magro estava coberto de marcas: deixadas pelas surras brutais que levava na casa dos Durleys, uma marca fininha aonde o visgo-do-diabo tentou sufocá-lo no primeiro ano, o braço com uma cicatriz aonde fora mordido pelo basilisco, uma parte saliente no peito aonde o Salgueiro Lutador acertara quando tentava entrar na Casa dos Gritos, uma linha no antebraço aonde Rabicho o cortara, mordidas de grindylows do lago da primeira tarefa, um monte de pequenos cortes das profecias e vira-tempos quebrados no ministério, marcas de unhas dos inferi no sexto ano, duas marcas em forma de garras de dragão, do Tribuxo e de Gringotes, e uma proeminente cicatriz funda no meio do peito aonde a Horcrux no medalhão tentara matá-lo quando foi pegar a espada de Griffindor. Juntas, faziam parecer que ele passara a vida inteira em um campo de batalha. _E talvez eu tenha mesmo_, pensou sem querer. Adicionando ao pacote a visível cicatriz na testa, Harry percebeu como devia parecer para aqueles garotos que nunca tiveram que enfrentar nada pior do que McGonagall furiosa. Alguém a se temer.

- Tive uma vida agitada, respondeu calmamente, esperando que eles deixassem passar.

- Acho que isso é um eufemismo, Granger. – retrucou Sirius, com a expressão indecifrável, mas que claramente queria respostas.

- Pode ser. Uma coisa aqui e outra ali, acidentes de quadribol... Nada demais., sorriu, tentando aliviar o clima.

Não conseguiu. Aos poucos, todos foram chegando mais perto, querendo ver melhor. James olhou fixamente para as que pareciam piores, a do medalhão e o arranhão que ganhara do dragão na fuga do cofre de Belatrix, e disse:

- Isso não se parece com nada que eu tenha visto em um acidente de Quadribol, Granger.

- Como eu disse, uma coisa ali, outra aqui. Acontece. Boa noite. – em um tom que dizia que a conversa estava encerrada, ele vestiu uma blusa de algodão e se deitou. Os outros garotos lentamente foram voltando para suas camas, ainda sussurrando baixinho sobre ele.

_Ótimo, _pensou,_ maravilha. Mais um lugar aonde eu consigo me tornar diferente dos outros_. Esperava que a manhã trouxesse o esquecimento sobre a conversa de hoje.

Seus desejos foram atendidos. Ele não foi tratado de modo diferente na manhã do dia seguinte, mas podia ver que Sirius olhava para ele com desconfiança toda vez que pensava que Harry não estava olhando.

Assim, Harry passou a maior parte da manhã com Lily e suas amigas, que o ajudaram a revisar o conteúdo para as provas da tarde. Alice, futura esposa de Frank Longbotton, era simpática e muito esperta, e Marlene McKinnon lhe lembrava fortemente Gina, com uma personalidade forte e confiante.

À medida que a hora das provas ficava mais próxima, ele ficou cada vez mais nervoso. Não era como se ele precisasse das notas, mas Harry realmente queria terminar a escola. Hermione definitivamente é uma má influência, pensou, rindo. Não estava preocupado com Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas ou outras matérias, mas Poções... Esperava que se agradasse Slugorn o suficiente, ele o deixaria cursar a matéria.

Quando finalmente se dirigiu ao escritório de McGonagall, Harry estava começando a suar. Parecia que havia se passado uma eternidade desde a última vez em que pisara numa sala de aula. Todo o conhecimento que adquirira nos anos de escola tinham simplesmente escoado para fora de sua cabeça. Bateu na porta e entrou. Lá estava somente a vice-diretora, que lhe disse que as provas teóricas seriam aplicadas todas juntas por ela, e as práticas, separadamente, pelo professor responsável. Sentou-se, pegou a pena em cima de mesa e começou.

Três horas e meia depois, Harry entregou a prova. Não fora tão ruim, mas tinha certeza de que tinha errado pelo menos algumas questões. Talvez se aquela sobre a Poção do Envelhecimento não valesse muito...

A professora McGonagall acenou com a varinha em cima da prova, que começou a se auto-corrigir, e ele descobriu que tinha sido classificado para o exame prático em todas as matérias que tentou. Uma parte já foi, pensou. Agora só vem a mais difícil.

A prova prática de Transfiguração não foi exatamente complicada, mas a professora McGonagall exigiu muita precisão e deu valor aos detalhes. Harry sentiu que não falhara completamente, mas certamente podia ter ido melhor. Em seguida, o professor Banner, de Herbologia, entrou na sala e pediu para que Harry executasse alguns cuidados básicos com plantas exóticas, que mordiam e se enrolavam em seus braços e tronco se não as segurasse pelo lugar certo. Apesar de alguns arranhões e batidas, ele foi bem. Slugorn entrou gingando na sala, e Harry se espantou ao ver seu vasto bigode e os poucos sinais de calvície. O garoto se esforçou para fazer um ar de jovem esperto e promissor, dando ao professor um sorriso cativante. Quando a poção que supostamente deveria ser azul celeste acabou entre violeta e roxo, Slugorn deu uma risada alta dizendo que em algumas semanas ele estaria acompanhando perfeitamente o resto dos alunos, e Harry suspirou aliviado. Os outros testes passaram rápido, sem muitas complicações. Só faltam Feitiços e Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas agora, o garoto pensou alegre, e estou livre.

Quando o pequeno professor Flitwick entrou na sala pedindo ao aluno que mantesse uma pena no ar até segunda ordem, Harry achou que era uma piada. No momento em que levitou a pena a vinte centímetros acima de sua cabeça, sentiu que estava entendendo algo errado. Com certeza a prova não era um feitiço de nível de primeiro ano? Talvez ele devesse conjurar uma pena e depois mantê-la no ar? Mas mesmo assim seria fácil dem... Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pelo instinto de que alguém se escondia atrás dele. Virou-se para olhar, mas não havia ninguém. De repente sentiu que uma maldição vinha na sua direção pelo lado direito, na altura da cabeça. Se abaixou no chão imediatamente, observando a luz vermelha passar exatamente aonde estava dois segundos atrás. Mas que diabos? Viu o professor Flitwick sorrindo com diversão para ele do outro lado da sala, a varinha intocada na mesa em sua frente. Harry percebeu que era sim uma piada, mas o alvo era ele. O teste de Defesa Contras as Artes das Trevas devia ser combinado com o de feitiços, e seu trabalho era conseguir manter a pena no ar enquanto se defendia. _Wow_, pensou Harry_, isso sim é que é uma prova bem aplicada_. Só teve tempo de perceber isso antes de sentir outra maldição voando em sua direção. Se concentrando em manter a pena no ar, ele rolou pelo chão no sentido oposto, tentando achar o atacante. Uma saraivada de luzes brilhantes o forçou a correr. Em seguida, teve que pular para desviar de uma maldição roxa que ele desconhecia, e logo depois rolar para escapar de mais duas. Continuou fugindo desse modo pelo que parecia ser um tempo interminável, e Harry começou a ficar sem fôlego com o esforço. Ele quase perdeu o controle da pena por três vezes, e percebeu que não conseguiria ganhar só se desviando. Escondeu-se no canto da sala, e analisou a situação. Ele poderia manter a pena levitando por algum tempo com um feitiço mental enquanto se defendia com a varinha, mas um único momento de distração e ia falhar. Achou que teria mais chance se impossibilitasse o atacante, ao invés de somente erguer um Feitiço Escudo. Provavelmente era o professor de Defesa. Será que conseguiria capturá-lo? Decidiu arriscar. Esperou que uma maldição viesse, e desviou no último momento, concentrado em determinar de onde ela tinha vindo. Estava certo de que ela viera diretamente da sua frente, mas ele tinha tido um vislumbre de uma varinha à sua esquerda. A mente corria rápido, e agora ele lutava para manter o escudo com a varinha e a pena no ar com a mente. Seriam dois atacantes? Não, não era isso. O atacante tinha que estar parado, ou Harry o teria visto em algum momento, mas as maldições pareciam vir de todas as direções. Subitamente, viu algo refletir um raio de sol no teto, e entendeu. Uma luz vinda novamente da sua frente confirmou a teoria de que quem quer as tivesse lançando estava escondido, mirando em espelhos cuidadosamente posicionados na sala. Assim, as maldições poderiam cercá-lo, sem que o atacante precisasse se expor ao se mover. _Isso é jogada de mestre, _pensou, e anotou mentalmente a estratégia para caso um dia precisasse fazer uma emboscada. Sabendo que só teria uma chance, gastou mais alguns momentos determinando o esconderijo antes de atacar. Contou quanto tempo ele demorava entre uma maldição e outra. Quatro segundos.

Sentiu a vibração do ar quando o escudo absorveu uma luz violeta na altura do peito.

_Quatro._

Abaixou o escudo com um aceno de varinha e reforçou o feitiço mental que levitava a pena.

_Três._

Determinou o alvo, um canto da sala à sua esquerda.

_Dois._

Mirou cuidadosamente, tentando não expor o braço para não alertar sobre o ataque.

_Um._

Lançou uma maldição de desarmamento seguida de uma atordoante, em uma rápida sucessão. Ouviu um baque surdo de um corpo caindo e finalmente pode refazer o _Wingardium Leviosa _com a varinha. Ofegante com o esforço físico e com a magia sem varinha, saiu do canto onde estava escondido e viu que o professor Flitwick sorria abertamente para ele. Excitado, guinchou:

- Você pode acabar o feitiço agora, senhor Granger. Muito bom, realmente excelente. Sinto muito ter demorado tanto para acabar com o teste, o padrão é três minutos – caso o aluno consiga - , mas vocês pareciam entretidos. Tenho certeza de que o professor Lewis vai aprová-lo com um Ótimo assim que for reanimado.

- Não será necessário, Flitwick., interrompeu-o um homem muito alto e forte, que se levantava do chão. De pé, ele lançou um olhar inquietante para Harry.

- São muito raros os alunos que aguentam vinte minutos deste jogo agradável. Mais ainda são os que conseguem ganhar. – ele chegou cada vez mais perto, encarando o rapaz fixamente. Falou com uma voz que arrepiou os pelos da nuca de Harry, a expressão ilegível. – Estou ansioso pela próxima, senhor Granger. E saiu.

O professor de Feitiços não parecia ter notado nada de anormal no comportamento do colega. Ainda radiante pelo teste extraordinário, dispensou Harry e mandou que esperasse os resultados no Salão Comunal.

Harry passou pela Mulher Gorda ainda tentando decidir se tinha ganhado um admirador ou um inimigo.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo dedicado à Lari SL, Biaa Black Potter e aos dois Anônimos que comentaram. Esse é o maior capítulo que eu já postei, e espero que gostem. Procurei explorar o relacionamento do Harry/Marotos e Harry/Ron/Hermione, e por favor, me digam se vocês acham que ficou muito clichê. Em relação ao shipper, agora é oficialmente Harry e Gina. Obrigado!**

"_Nobody said it was easy_

_(ninguém disse que seria fácil)_

_No one ever said it would be this hard_

_(ninguém jamais disse que seria tão difícil)_

_Oh take me back to the start_

_(Oh, leve-me de volta ao início)"_

_Coldplay - The Scientist_

Naquela noite Harry estava jantando no Salão Principal pela segunda vez desde que chegara ao passado. Ele observou os colegas sentados ao seu redor. A maioria estava morta em seu tempo, ou estaria em breve. Doeu-lhe pensar assim sobre Lupin também, mas ele sabia que era uma possibilidade bem grande. Já Rabicho... um prazer selvagem passou por ele enquanto pensava em em tirar a vida do rato. Se assustou com a violência de seus pensamentos, e olhou para o menino desajeitado que comia com rapidez diante de si. _Não_ pensou, _não quero matá-lo_. Ele ainda não fez tudo isso. Não traiu seus pais. Ou será que já? Lembrava-se de ter ouvido Remus comentar que foi no sétimo ano de Hogwarts que Peter começara a traição. Decidiu ficar de olho no garoto. Se conseguisse impedi-lo? O que aconteceria? Pela primeira vez desde que chegara nesse mundo inexistente no seu próprio, cogitou a possibilidade de mudar tudo. Alterar o passado de forma a alterar o futuro. Acabar com o mal antes mesmo de começar. Apesar da tentação, Harry hesitou. Ele fora alertado por Hermione no terceiro ano sobre os perigos da viagem no tempo. Bruxos que acabaram com suas próprias existências, que causaram consequências inimagináveis. _Mesmo assim, nós fizemos. Nós voltamos e salvamos a vida de Sirius e a de Bicuço_. Harry sabia a proporção do que estava pensando em fazer. A Guerra contra Voldemort alterou permanentemente aspectos fundamentais da sociedade em que vivia, e sabe se lá o que aconteceria se pequenas coisas fossem mudadas. Percebeu com um aperto no peito que se seus pais não tivessem morrido naquele 31 de outubro, Voldemort não teria sido parado durantes todos os anos até seu quarto ano. Quantas pessoas morreriam nesse período de tempo? Harry olhou sofregamente para o casal conversando em sua frente, e soube que teria que sacrificá-los em nome das centenas de pessoas sem rosto que morreriam naqueles 13 anos de paz. Entendeu a ironia do que pensara quando conversara com Dumbledore. _", Como pedir que ele carregasse o peso de saber o destino cruel de pessoas que ele conhecia e gostava sem lhe permitir alterá-lo? Era pedir demais a qualquer um." _Lembrou Harry, e quase sentiu vontade de rir. Quis poupar o professor, sem se dar conta de que aquele fardo lhe cabia. Além disso, que outras consequências inesperadas aquilo traria? Então lhe ocorreu uma coisa. Todas as consequências negativas que poderiam ocorrer eram por causa da Guerra. Se ele a terminasse aqui em 1977, tudo poderia ser evitado. Mas como? Ele só sabia onde estavam as Horcruxes em seu próprio tempo e tinha o meio para destruí-las somente lá, também. A taça de Lufa-Lufa provavelmente estava no cofre, o diário na Mansão Malfoy, o anel na casa dos Grant, o medalhão ainda na caverna, Nagini provavelmente já era uma. O problema principal era a sexta Horcrux, que ele nunca descobrira. Definitivamente, algo a se considerar. As possibilidades eram infinitas e... Teve os pensamentos interrompidos por James.

- Ainda pensando nos testes, Novato?, ele perguntou de bom-humor.

- Não, não. Acho que não fui tão ruim., respondeu com um ligeiro sorriso.

- Jura? Quantos minutos você aguentou no joguinho do Lewis antes de ser atingido, dois? – perguntou Sirius malicioso, claramente querendo provocar.

- Não me lembro de você ter ido muito melhor, Sirius. Acho que deixou a pena cair antes dos três minutos, não foi? – defendeu-o Lupin, dando um meio sorriso.

Sirius fechou a cara, mas refez a pergunta a Harry.

- Na verdade, não fui atingido nem deixei a pena cair., Harry se permitiu retrucar para o padrinho, se segurando para não rir.

- Sério? Como? – Lily perguntou, abrindo-lhe um grande sorriso.

- Acertei o professor Lewis. Não acho que ele ficou muito feliz comigo.

- Harry!, a menina disse escandalizada.

- Eu deveria ficar parado lá deixando ele me atacar, Lily? Eu não ia aguentar muito tempo naquele ritmo... Fiz a única coisa que me passou pela cabeça. – Harry respondeu quase se desculpando.

- Pensando assim... Bem, só temos que esperar os resultados.

- Ah, duvido que você leve uma nota baixa. Ninguém explica as regras, então teoricamente não era proibido. Mas afinal, quantos minutos foram?. – James se pronunciou. Ele olhava para Harry atentamente. Não criticando, nem elogiando. Avaliando.

- Oh, eu não sei bem. Pra mim pareceu uma eternidade. Lewis disse que foram vinte minutos, mas acho que ele exagerou.

- Wow, vinte minutos! Nunca vi ninguém que ficou tanto tempo. – Peter disse, a voz quase trêmula. Harry fechou as mãos em punho, mas se forçou a abrir um meio sorriso, esperando que deixassem o assunto de lado.

Atendendo às expectativas de Harry, quase ao mesmo tempo o jantar acabou, e se dirigiram ao Salão Comunal. No caminho, Lupin arrastou Sirius – protestando sem parar – e Peter para a biblioteca, para terminar um trabalho de Transfiguração. James, Lily e Harry cruzaram com um rapaz de cabelos escuros e oleosos com um nariz adunco em um corredor deserto. Harry o reconheceu imediatamente como Snape, quase pôde cortar a tensão com uma faca.

Eles tinham acabado de se cruzar, quando Harry sentiu a vibração do ar característica de um feitiço em direção a eles. Com uma sacudida do braço desembainhou a varinha do coldre por baixo da manga e ergueu um Feitiço Escudo quase sem pensar. Snape estava parado em posição de duelo, a varinha em riste.

- Arranjou mais um fã, Potter? – o rapaz riu, ácido. – Veja, ele até imita o seu cabelo...

Lily parecia ter acabado de engolir um limão, e James abriu a boca para responder, mas Harry interrompeu.

- Meu nome é Harry Granger e não, não sou o que você chama de "fã" do Potter. E você, quem é? Não vejo o por que do seu ataque gratuito.

- Severus Snape. Bem... Não é exatamente gratuito. Andar com uma sangue-ruim já é motivo suficiente para ser punido, não acha, Granger?

Parecia que James tinha tido o bastante. Ele sacou a varinha e começou a lançar maldições para Snape. Harry viu que o duelo estava ficando fora de controle, e olhou para Lílian buscando auxílio. Ela se encostara em uma parede, e não dava sinais de se mover.

Decidiu interferir. Harry se meteu entre os dois, pedindo que parassem. Ao ver seus apelos serem ignorados, ele se irritou.

- Eu disse chega! - ele ergueu o escudo mais forte que pode, e arremessou-os no ar. – Daqui a pouco os corredores vão lotar e todos nós vamos pegar detenção. Rixas tem um modo e lugar certo para serem resolvidas, e o dessa certamente não é assim.

James se levantou e foi para o lado de Lily. Ele parecia envergonhado. Snape, por outro lado, só furioso. Ele pegou novamente a varinha e parecia prestes a atacar. Harry se aproximou dele, e disse:

- Eu não guardo ressentimentos deste conflito, e espero que você também não. Mas se você abrir a boca para ofender Lílian de novo, isso não vai acabar em uma briga de corredor. Boa noite.

E saiu.

Lily e James o seguiram até o Salão Comunal em silêncio. Remus, Sirius e Peter já estavam lá, e imediatamente perceberam algo errado.

- Que aconteceu, Prongs?

- Snivellus. Pra variar. – dois meninos extraordinariamente parecidos se jogaram nas poltronas, ao mesmo tempo. – Ele começou a atacar do nada e a gente começou a duelar. Harry nos fez parar.

Quando Harry ouviu seu pai dizer seu nome pela primeira vez, o coração pulou uma batida.

- Mas por que diabos você fez isso, Granger? Você nem nos conhece e já sai se metendo em tudo! Que merda, você não sabe nada sobre Snivellus ou mesmo sobre a gente! Seu maluco, que direito você tem de... – Ele não pôde continuar, por que Lílian o interrompeu, mais furiosa ainda:

- Como você não se deu o trabalho de perguntar, foi a mim que Severus ofendeu! James podia ter pego uma detenção por muito tempo, e perdido todos os _preciosos_ pontos que vocês ganham com Quadribol! Sirius, Harry fez o que eu não tive bom senso suficiente pra fazer, e você devia agradecê-lo por salvar a pele do seu melhor amigo! – mesmo a pose de Sirius caiu quando ela começou a falar mais e mais alto. Ele logo se recuperou, ao contrário de Harry.

A dor da perda do padrinho ainda era uma ferida aberta no peito dO Menino Que Sobreviveu. A figura mais próxima do que era um pai, a única família que tinha. Sirius significava o mundo pra ele, e ele se foi. E agora... bem, agora ele estava gritando que ele era louco. Ele viu todas aquelas pessoas que marcaram tão profundamente sua vida. Todas jovens e ignorantes, sem saber o que iria acontecer, no que iriam se tornar. Como seriam todos destruídos, de um jeito ou de outro. E ele não pode aguentar mais. Levantou-se bruscamente, e foi para o dormitório sem dizer uma palavra.

Sentado na cama, ele olhou o céu e se sentiu imensamente solitário. Sentiu a cama cedendo sob o peso de alguém sentando ao seu lado. Viu os cabelos ruivos pelo canto do olho, mas não se moveu.

- Sirius estava errado, Harry, ele fala sem pensar e...

- Não, ele estava certo Lily. Eu não conheço vocês. Nenhum de vocês. Não tenho o direito de... interferir. – A menina percebeu que havia mais por baixo dessas palavras do que ele realmente disse. Sem saber o que fazer, perguntou:

- E quem você conhece, Harry? Você tem amigos, na Academia de Londres?

- Tenho. Amigos... não sei se é a palavra certa. Parece mais do que isso. Ou talvez seja exatamente essa a palavra correta. – ele sorriu verdadeiramente pela primeira vez em algum tempo ao pensar neles.

- Como você os conheceu? – Ela parecia interessada de verdade no que Harry tinha a dizer. Ele olhou nos olhos idênticos dela e começou a falar.

- Bem, meus pais morreram quando eu tinha um ano de idade. Eu fui criado pela irmã de minha mãe e pelo marido dela. Eles são trouxas, sabe, e realmente não aceitavam a magia. Minha tia sempre teve inveja da minha mãe, e descontou isso em mim. Enfim, quando eu fiquei sabendo que era um bruxo, eu estava completamente sozinho nesse mundo novo. O primeiro amigo que eu tive foi o professor que me levou a carta da Academia. No trem da escola, eu conheci o Ron, ele sentou na cabine comigo. Ele é meu melhor amigo, mas não consegue lidar com algumas situações. E tem a Hermione. Nós não viramos amigos de cara, e Rony a detestava no começo do primeiro ano. Ela é a pessoa mais inteligente que eu já conheci, e ela estava meio que ansiosa demais para provar isso, entende?

Lily assentiu. Ela conhecia a sensação.

- Então um dia Rony disse uma coisa realmente maldosa, e fez Hermione chorar o dia inteiro no banheiro. Mas sabe-se porque cargas d'agua um trasgo conseguiu fugir de um dos prédios e foi bem para o banheiro onde ela estava. Nós não podíamos simplesmente fugir, então fomos lá ajudar... No fim, o trasgo estava desmaiado, com a minha varinha enfiada em uma narina, e todos nós perdemos pontos. - ele sorriu com a lembrança - Mas viramos amigos desde então, e ela ficou do nosso lado em todos os momentos. É engraçado, por que nos chamam de "Trio de Ouro". Eu nunca realmente entendi o apelido, mas eu posso ver por que as pessoas gostariam de ter uma amizade como a nossa. Eles são as pessoas mais importantes pra mim, a única família que eu tenho, e já me provaram um milhão de vezes que fariam qualquer coisa.

Lílian observou-o falar sobre os amigos e a família e sentiu o coração apertar no peito. Que tipo de família ele tinha se ele nem podia considerá-la assim? E também por um sentimento de... inveja. Era inveja daquela amizade que parecia mais forte do que qualquer coisa. As palavras dele tinham uma intensidade que ela não conseguia entender_. "Já me provaram um milhão de vezes que fariam qualquer coisa"_, mas o que teriam que provar? Não fazia sentido, e mais uma vez Lily percebeu que havia mais naquela história do que Harry estava disposto a contar. _Sou a primeira amiga dele aqui, mas no fim das contas ele me conhece faz dois dias. Não vai derramar a história inteira da sua vida pra mim._, pensou.

- Mas por que você veio pra cá? Se você tinha os dois com você na Academia de Londres?

- Não foi exatamente minha escolha, e bem, eles vão se virar bem sem mim. Eu espero. – o olhar de Harry perdeu o foco por alguns instantes, como se estivesse pensando em coisas muito além da compreensão de Lily.

- Me conte mais sobre eles. Tipo, você me contou como se conheceram, mas não como eles são.

- Deixe-me pensar. Vou começar com Ron, ok? Ele é ruivo, magro e bem alto, e ele tem um monte de irmãos. A família dele é a mais incrível que eu já conheci, mas eles não tem muito dinheiro. Ele é meio complexado por causa disso. Ele é nervoso e às vezes... bem, houve situações em que eu realmente precisava dele comigo. E ele não estava. Mas no fim, sempre acaba voltando. Ele é engraçado, e é o melhor estrategista que eu já vi. Pode ganhar uma partida de xadrez jogando comigo e com Hermione ao mesmo tempo de olhos fechados. Acredite, nós já tentamos. – ele riu e Lily riu junto, tentando imaginar a cena. – e a Mione... já disse que inteligente é eufemismo pra ela. Ela é quem coloca eu e Ron no lugar certo, mas de vez em quando temos que colocá-la no errado também.- Lily riu mais uma vez – Ela costumava ser muito certinha, mas nós fomos uma má influência. Agora quando ela mete uma coisa na cabeça, não tem regras que a segurem.

As perguntas de sua mãe fizeram Harry refletir sobre sua amizade com Rony e Mione. Ele se lembrou dos muitos momentos perigosos que passaram juntos, e não conseguiu se lembrar de nenhuma hesitação, nenhum receio, quando se sacrificaram um pelos outros. Todos eles identificavam a necessidade de fazer alguma coisa. Ron descobria _o que_ tinham que fazer, e Hermione _como_ fazer. E Harry _fazia_.

Um organismo só, constituído por três partes diferentes. Eram coração, cérebro e alma.

Lílian percebeu que a conversa chegara ao fim, e Harry estava imerso em pensamentos. Ela se despediu e sem esperar resposta, saiu silenciosamente do quarto.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo dedicado à Lari SL e Biaa Black Potter, que comentaram.**

"_Eu não quero mais dormir_

_De olhos abertos me esquenta o sol_

_Na minha testa se anunciou_

_A pé a fé devagar_

_Foge o destino do azar_

_Que restou"_

_Titãs – Os Cegos do Castelo_

Depois que Lily saiu, Harry continuou imerso em pensamentos. Ele passou muito tempo lembrando de sua vida com os Durleys e depois em Hogwarts. Das férias com a família Weasley, os finais de semana em Hogsmeade. De Ron. Hermione. Gina. Pensar nas tardes de sábado passadas com a ex-namorada fez o estomago de Harry se contorcer de saudades. Ela estaria brava com ele? O aceitaria de volta? Um pensamento assustador atravessou a mente de Harry como um relâmpago. E se ele não conseguisse voltar? Provavelmente teria que viver todo o tempo que voltou. Vinte anos... _Imagine o choque de Hermione, se eu simplesmente sair de Godric's Hollow com 37 anos. Ela com certeza vai me enfeitiçar achando que sou um Comensal da Morte., _ele pensou_._ Com certeza Dumbledore estava intrigado com sua viagem_. Quando ele me chamar para tentar descobrir mais sobre isso, eu vou ter que contar. Não tudo, mas pelo menos uma parte. _Decidindo o que poderia falar sem grandes riscos, o garoto adormeceu.

Pela manhã, todos pareciam determinados a agir como se nada tivesse acontecido na noite anterior. Mesmo assim, havia uma certa casualidade forçada nas conversas quando Harry chegava perto, e ele preferiu se isolar, dizendo que precisava estudar para as aulas que começavam no dia seguinte. Seu horário tinha chego ao amanhecer, e ele tinha sido aprovado com notas relativamente altas. Em Defesa Contra As Artes Das Trevas, Feitiços e Astronomia passou com um Ótimo, Poções com um Aceitável, e Excede as Expectativas nas outras matérias. No todo, Harry foi bem.

Ele passou a manhã toda estudando a partir de seus livros novos, para tentar acompanhar as aulas do sétimo ano. Agora que Harry percebeu que existia uma possibilidade real de ter que permanecer no passado, decidiu que tinha que se esforçar para conseguir entrar no curso de Aurores. Na hora do almoço, o garoto se empenhou para conversar normalmente com os colegas, e tentou interagir bastante com Alice. _Se eu vou ficar_, Harry pensou_, vou salvá-la. Custe o que custar. _Sabia que devia muito a Neville pelos anos de amizade, e se pudesse salvar seus pais da loucura, ele faria. O dia estava lindo, com condições perfeitas para o Quadribol. Os rapazes estavam animados para jogar, e depois da refeição correram para o campo.

Harry observou tristemente os Marotos jogarem animados, pontos borrados no alto. Surpreendentemente, Peter era um excelente goleiro. Maldosamente, Harry pensou que era porque seu maior instinto era agarrar o que pudesse para si.

- Será que finalmente achamos um cara que não gosta de Quadribol, Lily?, Alice perguntou fingindo estar esperançosa, sorrindo e olhando para Harry.

- Acho que não foi desta vez, Alice. Mas não percam as esperanças meninas, tenho certeza de que vão conhecer algum., Harry retrucou, com seu melhor tom de psicólogo, fazendo as garotas rirem.

- Por que não está jogando, então?

- Minha vassoura ficou na casa dos meus tios, e eles se recusam a mandar por coruja. Como correio trouxa é inviável em Hogwarts...

- Ah, não seja por isso! Isso é facilmente resolvível... Sirius, Sirius, vem cá!, Lily gritou pelo garoto suado que caminhava em direção ao banheiro.

Ele se aproximou, a vassoura pendurada nos ombros. Lily praticamente a arrancou dele e a colocou na mão de Harry.

- Tenho certeza de que ele não se importa se você voar um pouco. Você nem estava mais jogando, né Padfoot? – ela lançou um olhar muito parecido com o de Molly Weasley para ele, claramente dizendo que essa seria a forma de retaliação pela noite passada. Sirius acenou com a cabeça de má vontade, e Lily praticamente empurrou Harry em cima da vassoura.

O garoto murmurou um "obrigado", e se ergueu no ar. Não era tão rápida como ele estava acostumado, mas a sensação era incrível. Ele rasgou o ar, acelerando o máximo que pôde, adorando a sensação familiar de voar. Desde quando ele não sentava em uma vassoura? Teve uma memória de Edwiges sendo acertada por um feitiço e caindo, caindo... O corpo não encontrado de Olho-Tonto, que parecia imortal... Um flash de dor passou por seus olhos, e ele sacudiu a cabeça, tentando expulsar os pensamentos. Viu que James o olhava atentamente. Ele permaneceu em silêncio alguns instantes, como se tentasse entender Harry, mas logo falou:

- Você é bom, Novato. Quer jogar com a gente?

- Claro. Quem é que falta?

- Você pode ser um artilheiro, batedor ou apanhador. Qual prefere?

- Apanhador.

- Interessante. Vamos fazer um joguinho um contra um, então? Eu e você. Quem pegar o pomo primeiro, ganha uma cerveja amanteigada no próximo final de semana em Hogsmeade.

- Fechado. – um brilho competitivo brilhou nos olhos do pai, e Harry não pode se impedir de se sentir assim também.

James gritou algo para os amigos que estavam voando, e eles assentiram. Remus tirou a bolinha dourada do bolso, voou para o exato meio do campo e a soltou. Contou até três com os dedos e gritou "VALENDO!".

Harry adotou sua estratégia habitual. Voou o mais alto possível e deixou os olhos vagarem pelo campo atentamente. Sentiu imediatamente o instinto de caçador se infiltrar, apagando os outros sentimentos. _Não há nada no mundo como voar_, ele pensou. Voando em círculos, viu que James agia de forma semelhante. Os outros observavam com expectativa lá de baixo.

Lily viu os dois garotos voando no alto, tentando achar aquela minúscula bolinha com asas de prata. De longe, eles pareciam idênticos, sendo diferenciados somente pela blusa vermelha de James._ Eles até voam de forma parecida,_ ela pensou. Sirius estampava uma expressão muitíssimo satisfeita. Ela tinha visto que ele cochichara alguma coisa com Peter, mas imaginou que eles estavam somente apostando pelo vencedor. _Não, não faz sentido. Ambos apostariam em James_. E somente estar confiante pela vitória do melhor amigo não ia deixá-lo tão contente assim. Desconfiada, perguntou:

- Sirius, o que você fez?

- Nada, minha cara Lílian.

- Sirius, se você aprontou alguma...

Ela escutou um grito de Alice, e voltou o olhar imediatamente para o campo. Aparentemente, Harry e James tinham visto o pomo. Ambos tinham expressões concentradas, voando rápido para baixo. O pomo estava a uns bons quinze metros do chão, e os dois apanhadores voavam quase na vertical, tentando alcançá-lo. James percebeu que ia cair e freou a vassoura bruscamente, mas Harry não. Ele continuou indo cada vez mais para baixo, rapidamente, ele esticou o braço para o pomo, e Lily se conteve para não esconder o rosto entre as mãos, não querendo ver a queda. Mas ele fechou os dedos sobre a bolinha, erguendo-a no ar. Ele estava quase estabilizando a vassoura quando...BUM! Peter aparecera do nada em sua própria vassoura e colidiu com o garoto, fazendo com que ele perdesse o equilíbrio da vassoura. Se Harry tivesse caído dali, não haveria tantos problemas. Ele quebraria o braço ou uma perna, mas ficaria bem em meia hora. Mas não foi o que aconteceu. Quando Pettigrew trombou com ele, Harry percebeu que ia cair, e se agarrou no menino que colidiu com ele, tentando se segurar. Ao invés de seguramente pousar no chão, o rato continuou indo mais e mais alto, até que os dedos de Harry não aguentassem mais. E então, ele caiu.

Todo mundo parou para olhar, estupefato. Parecendo ver a cena em câmera lenta, assistiram Harry cair de uma altura absurda. Ninguém tentou fazer nada, e nem conseguiriam se tentassem. O único que fez alguma coisa foi o próprio Harry, que mais uma vez viu sua vida depender de decisões tomadas e executadas em apenas alguns segundos. Quando seus dedos começaram a fraquejar, ele se preparou para o pior. Quando finalmente soltou as vestes de Pettigrew, Harry estendeu a mão na direção da vassoura abandonada no chão, de quando ele perdeu o controle pela primeira vez. Ele concentrou sua energia, e fez um feitiço de Convocação sem varinha. A vassoura de Sirius imediatamente respondeu, mas ela estava muito longe. Harry tinha um buraco de medo na boca do estômago, a adrenalina fluindo pelo corpo enquanto chegava mais perto do chão... Se a vassoura não chegasse a tempo, ele sabia que ia morrer.

Mas chegou. A menos de três metros do solo, Harry conseguiu agarrar o cabo da vassoura, fazendo um esforço hercúleo. A vassoura cedeu sobre o peso mal distribuído, e ele se estatelou no chão. Todos se aglomeraram em volta dele, e o garoto se ergueu, dolorido. Ele só conseguiu acenar para as centenas de perguntas de "você está bem?" que todos faziam sem parar. A essa altura, Peter já estava de volta ao chão parado ao lado de Sirius, ambos parecendo que tinham acabado de levar um tapa.

O olhar de Harry cruzou com o do futuro padrinho, e percebeu que tinha sido ele. Sirius mandou Peter trombar com ele de propósito, para que o garoto caísse. Contendo a fúria, Harry andou em direção a ele, e perguntou:

- Foi você?

Sirius hesitou, mas respondeu:

- Foi. Mas eu não queria, não era para você ter se segurado em Peter, e..., ele não teve coragem de continuar. Lily, Alice, Remus e James olhavam para os dois não com raiva, nem bravos. Decepcionados.

- Vamos Harry, você tem que ia à enfermaria., Lily pegou no seu braço, mas o garoto não se moveu.

- Não, eu estou bem. Pode deixar, a queda foi pequena, não machuquei nada.

- Bem, foi incrível. Não acho que eu conseguiria convocar a vassoura daquele jeito. Como você pensou nisso?, Lily continuou conversando com Harry, e foi embora com ele, seguidos por Alice.

James e Sirius se encararam, Remus e Peter também. Silêncio caiu entre os Marotos, um avaliando o que o outro ia fazer.

- Isso tem que parar, Padfoot. É a segunda vez que você coloca a vida de alguém em risco por uma inimizade. Não pode mais acontecer.

Remus acenou em concordância, mas falou:

- A culpa não foi toda de Sirius. Por que diabos você não parou, Peter? Ele ia morrer! Você tem noção do que é isso? Você e Sirius seriam expulsos, e iam conviver o resto da vida com essa culpa!, Lupin dificilmente ficava furioso, mas neste momento ele ficou. Ele gritou com Pettigrew, os dentes a mostra de forma quase animal. Nos dias de lua cheia, ele ficava com seu lado lupino à flor da pele, e quase avançou no amigo. James e Sirius o pararam pelos braços, e ele rosnou para os dois. Com força sobre-humana, ele se soltou com violência, mas se acalmou.

- James tem razão. Isso tem que parar, Sirius! Dá próxima vez, você vai realmente matar alguém!, Sirius permaneceu em silêncio, divido entre retrucar e pedir desculpas. Decidiu que nenhum dos dois adiantaria e não falou nada.

Os quatro se moveram em direção ao castelo rapidamente, pegando as vassouras. De repente, ouviram um grito animalesco, profundamente ferido. Correram para alcançar Lily e Alice bem a tempo de ver Harry caindo de joelhos no chão, as mãos cobertas de sangue que escorria da cicatriz.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo dedicado à Lari SL, Biaa Black Potter e Karlla Darcy Cullen, que comentaram. Muito obrigada meninas (:**

"_Essa noite uma bomba vai explodir_

_Quem é que vai conseguir dormir?_

_Se a culpa é minha ou é sua_

_Não faz diferença nenhuma_

_A guerra é aqui, a guerra é aqui"_

_Titãs – A Guerra é Aqui_

Harry estava andando com Lily e Alice, irritado com Sirius e Peter. Não estava realmente prestando atenção ao que as garotas estavam dizendo, quando sentiu uma fisgada de dor na cicatriz. _Eu devia ter imaginado que nem aqui eu ficaria liv..._ teve os pensamentos interrompidos por uma dor súbita, que o atordoou. Ele levou as mãos à testa, parando no corredor. A dor nunca tinha sido tão forte antes, o incapacitando completamente. Os joelhos cederam sob o peso do corpo, e ele caiu no chão. A dor aumentou, e ele não pode se impedir de gritar. Sentiu o sangue escorrer pelas mãos, pingando à sua frente, e começou a ficar zonzo. Ele sabia que uma reação dessas somente poderia ser provocada por emoções muito intensas em Voldemort. Alegria. Expectativa. Teve um flash de uma visão de Hogsmeade, e entendeu. Ele não se importou com a dor, com o sangue o cegava, com o grupo de pessoas que gritava por ajuda a sua volta. Ele correu como se sua vida dependesse disso para o escritório do diretor, gritando a senha para a gárgula. Subiu as escadas e parou, ofegante, em frente à Dumbledore que o olhava o garoto sem fôlego, com a face e as vestes ensanguentadas, estupefato.

- Professor, Voldemort está chegando para atacar Hogsmeade!

- Senhor Granger, acredito que isso é muito precipitado de sua parte. Talvez o ferimento que sofreu tenha feito com que acreditasse que...

- O senhor tem que acreditar em mim! Eu sei!, Harry disse com urgência crescente na voz. Dumbledore começou a argumentar calmamente que ele estava muito estressado e devia se dirigir à enfermaria. Enquanto ele falava, Harry se deu conta de que era assim se alunos normais eram tratados se invadissem o escritório do Diretor aos berros. Neste mundo, ele não tinha credibilidade, não era o Menino Que Sobreviveu. Ninguém sabia de sua conexão com Voldemort, e ninguém se importava. _Não vou deixar um monte de gente ser pega despreparada porque Dumbledore se recusa a me ouvir. _Interrompeu a ladainha do diretor bruscamente:

- Professor, eu não estou delirando. Eu não estou louco, e não estou fora das minhas capacidades mentais. Estou perfeitamente são, e estou lhe pedindo para confiar em mim. Até agora nunca te dei motivos para isso, mas isso é simplismente importante demais para não merecer pelo menos o benefício da dúvida. – ele encarou o homem mais velho, olho no olho. - Quando eu era apenas uma criança, fui vítima de uma maldição lançada por Voldemort. Uma maldição fortíssima, e muito, muito poderosa. O sacrifício de minha mãe me salvou, mas não foi suficiente para impedir as consequências. Quase destruiu a mim, e a Voldemort também. Desde então temos uma conexão, e eu posso ver quando ele sente uma emoção forte demais. Vai haver um ataque hoje à noite. Eu sei.

Harry falou calmamente, e com determinação. Dumbledore o observou longamente, e Harry sabia que estava sendo alvo de suas habilidades de Legilimência. Protegeu as informações mais importantes de sua mente com determinação, mas deixou à mostra tudo que demonstrava que o que tinha falado era verdade. Finalmente, o diretor assentiu.

- Vou alertar o Ministério. Temos pouco tempo. – imediatamente, Dumbledore assumiu o papel de líder do lado da luz, tocando em vários instrumentos de prata em sua mesa com a varinha, mandando patronos e ligando a rede de Flu. Harry sentiu que era a hora de sair, e foi isso que fez.

Desceu as escadas, tornando-se subitamente do formigamento na testa, do sangue ainda molhado cobrindo o rosto de forma pegajosa. Saindo do escritório, deu de cara com seis adolescentes olhando-o chocados.

Quando Harry começou a gritar e os garotos chegaram correndo, todos entraram em pânico. Nenhum deles tinha a mínima idéia do que estava acontecendo, todos tentavam falar com Harry e gritar por ajuda, mas o menino só agonizava, sangrando sem parar. De repente, ele parou de gritar, o sangue parou de escorrer, ele se levantou e começou a correr descontroladamente pelo corredor. Pegos completamente de surpresa, correram atrás dele. As coisas pioraram quando o menino gritou "TORRÃO DE BARATA!" para o escritório do diretor. Ele subiu as escadas, e a porta se fechou. Pararam, uns trombando com os outros pela parada abrupta, e se entreolharam estupefatos.

- Mas que diabos foi isso? – James e Sirius perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

- O cara é completamente doido. Primeiro ele começa a sangrar e gritar sem motivo e depois sai correndo gritando nomes de doces por aí. Isso é tudo para fazer show, se quer saber., Peter disse, amargurado.

- Talvez se _alguém_ não tivesse tentado matá-lo nos últimos 15 minutos, ele não agiria assim!, disse Lily, ácida.

- Mas afinal, porque você está defendendo ele, Lily? Nós o conhecemos faz três malditos dias! Ele parece ser um cara legal, mas com certeza absoluta ele é sinônimo de encrenca. Nós já temos nossos próprios problemas sem ter que nos preocupar com os do primeiro que aparece por aí!, James disse, enciumado pela forma como a namorada que ele demorara tantos anos para conquistar se deixava confiar tão facilmente em um desconhecido. Um louco, ainda por cima.

- Ele acabou de vir para uma nova escola, e está precisando de ajuda! Porque nós não deveríamos e...

- Não vem com essa. Ele precisa de ajuda sim, de um psiquiatra. Você viu o jeito que ele agiu, parecia que estava possuído, ou algo assim.

Qual não foi a surpresa deles, quando o foco da conversa, que eles taxaram de louco há alguns segundos, desceu as escadas parecendo estar perfeitamente são, e exausto. Olhou para eles com um cansaço no olhar que fez com que se sentissem pequenos, como um aluno diante de um professor.

- Podemos deixar o interrogatório para depois? Preciso me preparar., dizendo isso, ele foi embora mais uma vez.

Harry andou até o sétimo andar, e passou três vezes na frente da tapeçaria que conhecia como a palma da mão. _Preciso de um lugar pra me recuperar. Um lugar para me preparar para o que está por vir_... pensou repetidamente. Uma porta se materializou na parede, ele entrou. Suspirou aliviado quando viu uma sala semelhante ao Salão Comunal, mas com uma enorme banheira, e roupas limpas ao lado. Nu, mergulhou na água fria, deixando que lavasse a dor, o sangue e o cansaço. Durante algum tempo, só apreciou a sensação de frescor que lhe invadiu. Suspirou, mas se vestiu com as roupas confortáveis e resistentes que a Sala Precisa forneceu. Sentou-se em uma poltrona, e esperou até que a hora chegasse. Ele tomara a decisão de ajudar no ataque enquanto descia as escadas do escritório do Diretor. Porque ele se lembrava de ter estudado certa vez sobre o Massacre das Cem Crianças, e tinha quase certeza de que ocorreria hoje. Voldemort tinha atacado Hogsmeade com fúria, exatamente no dia em que o vilarejo estava sendo visitado por uma excursão que vinha de outras cidades mágicas em comemoração ao Dia das Crianças. O Lord das Trevas trancou todas em um prédio, o selou com feitiços e incendiou o lugar. Todas as pessoas estavam paralisadas, ouvindo os gritos de uma centena de meninos e meninas enquanto os observavam morrer queimados, completamente impotentes. Os Aurores souberam do ataque tarde demais, e os feitiços anti-aparatação que Voldemort lançara sobre a aldeia demoraram demais para serem quebrados. Só conseguiram chegar a tempo de ver os Comensais desaparatando com sorrisos sádicos. O ataque foi uma das batalhas mais importantes da primeira guerra, pois abalou o psicológico das famílias, que passaram a temer não só pela própria vida, mas pela de seus filhos. Essa era a única batalha da qual conseguia se lembrar, pois ficara chocado com a crueldade à que chegara. Mas _não_, pensou. _Não desta vez._

...

A hora chegou mais rápido do que imaginou. A dor na cicatriz anunciou que estava para começar, e Harry se dirigiu à Hogsmeade pela saída da bruxa de um olho só. Harry atravessou o túnel enorme que dava na saída da Dedosdemel com impaciência e medo crescentes. Ele sentiu falta de sua capa da invisibilidade, mas não havia o que fazer quanto a isso. Quando finalmente chegou na loja, percebeu que não era a única pessoa no porão. Havia pelo menos vinte pessoas apinhadas entre as caixas, todas em pânico. Tentando não ser percebido em meio à histeria coletiva, ele subiu as escadas devagar. Na loja em si, percebeu, só estavam os donos e os funcionários de varinhas em pé, prontos para defender sua propriedade. Quando perceberam a intenção de Harry de sair da loja, o mais velho deles disse:

- Eu não faria isso se fosse você, garoto. A coisa está ficando feia lá fora.

- Prometi a minha irmã que ia encontrá-la. Tenho que ir., mentiu.

- Tenho certeza de que ela está segura. E não vai adiantar nada você se matar tentando encontrá-la. Volte para dentro.

- Não posso. Boa sorte.

- Igualmente, filho. Igualmente., o homem lhe olhou de uma maneira que Harry conhecia muito bem. Um olhar de despedida, de quem sabia que nunca mais veria o outro. O velho nem lhe conhecia, mas sabia que pelo menos um dos dois não sobreviveria à esta noite.

Tomando coragem, Harry abriu a porta de vidro e saiu. Logo o rapaz percebeu que a situação saiu do controle muito mais rápido do que ele imaginava. Comensais da Morte e Aurores, que graças ao aviso de Dumbledore conseguiram chegar, atiravam em qualquer coisa que se movesse. Alguns edifícios pegavam fogo, e havia gritos para todo lado. Fumaça, barulho, gente sendo torturada, correndo loucamente para qualquer lugar. Harry nunca tinha estado em uma batalha de verdade, e de repente se viu no coração de uma. O horror de tropeçar em pessoas mortas no chão enquanto corria, de escorregar em uma poça de sangue. A cicatriz doía, e ele encostou-se em uma parede e vomitou o almoço para fora. _Pare com isso. Você veio aqui com o objetivo de salvar aquelas crianças. E é isso que você vai fazer._ Limpou a boca e respirou fundo. Olhando em volta, descobriu aonde estava, e tentou identificar aonde estava o edifício aonde as crianças seriam presas. Ali. Harry correu para lá, mas trombou com um homem desesperado, que claramente tinha estado sob a maldição Cruciatus. O menino caiu no chão com a violência do impacto, e o homem caiu desmaiado em cima dele. _Você só pode estar brincando._, pensou, enquanto tentava se libertar do peso morto do homem no mínimo 20 quilos mais pesado. Ofegante, se arrastou de debaixo do sujeito. Quando conseguiu se levantar, continuou correndo abaixado para se desviar da chuva das maldições que voavam para todos os lados. Subitamente, sentiu uma mão agarrar sua calça. Olhou para baixo, e viu uma menina de uns cinco anos, loira sendo arrastada para um o prédio do qual Harry se lembrava por um Comensal da Morte. Sussurrou _"estupefy"_ na direção do encapuzado, ele caiu, soltando a menina. Ela se agarrou suas pernas com os bracinhos como se fossem uma tábua de salvação. Harry tentou convencê-la a soltá-lo, mas a garotinha só acenava dizendo que não com a cabeça, os olhinhos arregalados de medo. Harry abaixou-se até a altura dela, e disse:

- Eu sei que você está com medo. Eu também estou. Mas nós precisamos ser corajosos, pelas outras pessoas que estão presas lá dentro. Elas também estão assustadas, e nós temos que ajudá-las. Você pode fazer isso?

Ela acenou.

- Qual o seu nome?

- Lilá., ela falou baixinho.

- Lilá? Tenho uma amiga com esse nome. Vamos Lilá, vamos fazer o que tem que ser feito., ele pegou na mãozinha dela, e os dois entraram discretamente no edifício.

- Vou fazer um feitiço, e ficar invisível. Eu não vou sair do seu lado, mas você não vai poder me ver, nem falar comigo, ok?, ele falou próximo ao ouvido da menina. Ela pareceu assustada, mas assentiu. Harry executou o Feitiço da Desilusão o melhor que pode em silêncio. Os olhos de Lilá buscaram por ele desesperadamente, e ela só se acalmou quando ele pousou uma mão no ombro dela suavemente. Harry a conduziu até onde as outras crianças estavam, e ela sentou. _Por Merlin_, pensou. _É pior do que eu tinha imaginado. _Dezenas de garotinhos e garotinhas amontoados no chão de uma sala, todos parecendo não ter mais do que 5 ou 7 anos. Eles choravam, imploravam e soluçavam, os Comensais da Morte dando um tapa atrás da cabeça de algum particularmente barulhento aqui e ali. Harry sentiu o sangue ferver quando viu hematomas e arranhões em algumas crianças, outras com sangramento nasal ou algum membro em um ângulo estranho, claramente quebrado. Pensando na situação, Harry identificou cinco Comensais, e tinha visto mais ou menos a mesma quantidade do lado de fora. Ele nunca ia conseguir derrotá-los todos e tirar todas as crianças em segurança sem que ninguém percebesse. Era difícil pensar com o cheiro de urina e sangue que permeava o lugar. Colocou a face entre as mãos, tentando se lembrar do plano que tinha elaborado na Sala Precisa. Para que os Comensais de dentro não pudessem se comunicar com os de fora, se concentrou e pôs um feitiço que impedia a comunicação com o exterior na sala, semelhante a um _Abaffiato_ às avessas. Eles estavam a poucos metros da Casa dos Gritos, e Harry tinha visto uma saída nos fundos que ia naquela direção. Decidiu que ali seria a rota de fuga, e pediu para Lilá cochichar com as outras crianças para que saíssem por ali e entrassem na Casa dos Gritos quando ele mandasse. No meio da balburdia, o murmurinho que foi se espalhando entre as crianças passou despercebido. Quando todas as crianças souberam do recado, Harry lançou uma sucessão de feitiços atordoantes nos Comensais: dois caíram, três estavam de pé e alertas. Para não correr o risco de eles começarem a atacar as crianças, Harry desfez o feitiço da Desilução, e imediatamente tornou-se um alvo. Gritou "agora!", e as crianças começaram a sair desordenadamente aos bandos pela porta dos fundos. O duelo de três contra um era covardia, mas o garoto aguentou durante um tempo. As crianças estavam quase todas fora do aposento quando Harry foi derrotado. Um único Comensal da Morte apontava a varinha para Harry, os outros dois desacordados no chão. A varinha de fênix de Harry estava a menos de um metro, mas ele não podia se mover sob a mira do homem. Ele considerava tentar um corpo a corpo com o Comensal quando a única criança restante na sala pulou no adversário, mordendo com toda a força seu calcanhar. Harry viu quando o homem se assustou, fez uma careta com dor e chutou para o lado uma massa de cabelos loiros. Na confusão, Harry se jogou no chão, pegou a varinha e desacordou o homem com uma maldição. Correu para a menina que estava encolhida no chão, as mãozinhas pressionando o nariz que sangrava profusamente do chute que levara.

- Oh Merlin Lilá, você está bem?, e a menina assentiu. Harry concertou seu nariz com um feitiço, e a pegou no colo. Estava levando-a para a porta quando ouviu a entrada de outros Comensais que finalmente viram que havia algo errado. Eram mais de dez deles, e desta vez Harry sabia que não ia conseguir escapar. Ele se abaixou, protegendo o corpo da menina com o seu próprio. A empurrou porta afora, e sabia que desta vez não ia escapar. Lilá já estava do lado de fora, não querendo ir sem ele.

- Vá. Por favor. – ele sussurrou, e pela segunda vez naquela noite, recebeu aquele olhar. Um olhar de despedida. Seu olhar ainda preso no da garotinha, ele fechou a porta.

Alguns segundos depois, os Comensais da Morte deixaram Hogsmeade, levando com eles um prisioneiro de cabelos negros.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo curtinho - mas que deu um trabalhão para escrever - dedicado à Karlla Darcy Cullen, IBlackI, Biaa Black Potter, Layla Black, Bianca e ao Anônimo, que comentaram. Espero que gostem!

"_Deixe que ela chegue_

_Que ela te ensine_

_Que ela te consuma_

_Que ela te domine_

_Fugir da dor é fugir da própria cura"_

_Titãs – Não Fuja da Dor_

Hogsmeade estava um caos. Os Comensais da Morte foram embora, mas levou muito tempo até que pudessem apagar o fogo, contar os mortos e feridos. Os Aurores cuidaram de tudo com eficiência e pesar, arrumando lentamente a vila em destroços. Quando uma centena de crianças foi achada escondida na Casa dos Gritos, foi um alvoroço sem tamanho. Todas choravam e se agarravam umas nas outras, mas todas elas contaram a mesma história: um rapaz jovem de cabelos escuros as salvara, lutando contra os Comensais para que escapassem. O Herói. Aparentemente, durante o tempo que estiveram escondidas, discutiram sobre o que acontecera e assim o batizaram. Os Aurores imediatamente assumiram que tinha sido um deles, e vários aurores morenos começaram a subitamente se lembrar do acontecido quando uma menina loira, que até então não tinha se pronunciado, falou:

- Os homens maus levaram ele. Levaram o Herói., e começou a chorar.

A frase dita em voz infantil fez cair o silêncio sobre os adultos. Uma vez que alguém é levado para o esconderijo dos Comensais da Morte... bem, eles teriam sorte se achassem o corpo. A história com certeza ia parar nos jornais, e ter a população achando que quem salva criancinhas é morto não é bom para a imagem do Ministério. Um auror de cabelos escuros imediatamente foi escolhido para representar o papel de Herói para todos, mas Dumbledore imediatamente percebeu quem era.

Ele voltou para a escola, enterrando a cabeça nas mãos. O diretor sabia que jamais conseguiria resgatar o rapaz, e se preparou para o comunicado no dia seguinte.

...

Os Marotos, Lily e Alice voltaram para o Salão Comunal cheios de perguntas. Conversaram sobre os ocorridos, mas não conseguiram chegar a uma conclusão. Cada um foi fazer uma coisa, e assim passaram até o jantar. Harry não apareceu. Lílian ficou preocupada, mas não disse nada para não provocar outra discussão com o namorado. Quando foram dormir, à noite, Harry ainda estava desaparecido. No dia seguinte, Lily decidiu que se não tivesse notícias do intercambista até o almoço, falaria com McGonagall.

Ao fim do café da manhã, Dumbledore se levantou solenemente. Todos ficaram em silêncio, esperando o comunicado inesperado.

- Meus caros alunos, tenho o pesar de comunicar que seremos privados da companhia de um colega por tempo indeterminado. Ontem à noite, houve um ataque à Hogsmeade. Muitas pessoas foram mortas, e algumas casas foram destruídas. Voldemort fez isso para nos abalar, para que tenhamos medo e isso nos torne mais fracos. Mas se nos unirmos, só ficaremos mais fortes. Infelizmente, Harry Granger foi uma das perdas. Ele estava na batalha, e foi capturado pelos Comensais da Morte ao tentar ajudar a salvar a vida de meninos e meninas que estavam sendo mantidos presos. Ele conseguiu. À Harry Granger! - ele ergueu sua taça, e todos ergueram as suas, em reflexo.

A maioria dos alunos ficou chocada e surpresa, mas não realmente triste. A enorme maioria nunca sequer o tinha visto ou sabia seu nome. Os poucos alunos do sétimo ano que o conheciam não iam sentir sua falta, conhecendo-o somente a poucos dias. Mas Lily fechou os olhos, contendo as lágrimas. Os Marotos se entreolharam, eles e Alice consolaram Lílian.

À noite, no Salão Comunal, todos se sentaram nas poltronas e deixaram o peso da descoberta cair sobre eles. O silêncio ficou pesado, até que Lily disse em uma voz controlada:

- Ele realmente não era louco, vocês sabem.,

- Lils, nós sabiamos, só que...

- Não, não fale. Ele realmente gostava de você James. Gostava de todos vocês, eu podia ver nos olhos dele. Era estranho até, a intensidade como ele nos tratava. O jeito como ele me defendeu de Snape... Harry era um cara legal, que claramente tinha passado por um bocado de coisas. Ele precisava de nós, e tudo que fizemos foi cochichar sobre como ele era louco. Tentar matá-lo em uma maldita vassoura. E agora sabe Merlin o que ele está passando!, no fim, os olhos dela estavam marejados.

Ela falava em nós, mas seus olhos brilhavam acusadoramente para os Marotos. Saiu da sala, seguida por Alice. Os Marotos se entreolharam culpados, sentindo-se arrependidos.

- E o pior que o que ela falou é verdade, gente. Não é porque ele foi sequestrado, mas acho que nós não devíamos ter agido desse jeito. Nós nem o conhecíamos, e julgamos...

- Acho que eu fui o pior, não fui?, perguntou Sirius. Os olhares dos outros deixaram a resposta clara, mesmo sem ser dita. Aos poucos, foram para o quarto, e se deitaram.

No escuro, de olhos bem abertos, James pensou: _espero que você esteja bem, Harry. Eu sinto muito._

Na primeira semana após o sequestro, falaram muito sobre ele. Na segunda, nem tanto. Na terceira, não foi mencionado. Aos poucos, deixou de existir na mente dos poucos que o conheciam. Passou a ser como uma história triste que ouviram uma vez, mas na qual não se envolveram. Mesmo Lily, que era a única que gostava sinceramente dele, parou de pensar no garoto estranho que foi parte de sua vida durante um breve tempo.

Com o tempo, Harry Granger foi esquecido.

* * *

Harry lentamente abriu os olhos. A escuridão da cela não o deixava ver nada, mas ele já conhecia cada canto de cor. Onde estava a porta, as quatro paredes. E só. A cela minúscula era sua única casa havia tanto tempo que Harry já não tinha mais noção sobre o que eram dias e noites. Avaliou os estragos da última sessão de tortura esticando os membros, e decidiu que não fora tão ruim. Pelo menos dessa vez ele podia se mexer, ainda que um pouco. Se arrastou para a tigela com um fundo de água que ele estava guardando, e sem forças para erguê-la, lambeu, como um cão. O pouco de líquido que conseguiu ingerir foi como um pedaço do paraíso no meio do inferno. Era exatamente ali que Harry estava, afinal. O cheiro de seu próprio sangue e suor, da comida podre, de urina e fezes. Do medo... O cheiro do medo carregava o ar com gritos mudos. Quase palpável, o ambiente ali era todo sobre a dor, o medo e desespero. Harry já tinha estado perto de Dementadores muitas vezes antes, mas ali parecia que uma centena deles estava em você e jamais sairia de seu coração. Era o inferno. Tudo o que você teme, por quem você teme, seus piores pesadelos. Tudo era descoberto e usado contra você, sempre.

No começo, Harry tentou se proteger com Oclumência. Mas eles eram fortes demais, bons demais para se deixar parar pela fraca resistência que ele oferecia depois de dez minutos sob Cruciatus. Aos poucos, dia após dia, descobriram tudo e todos que ele amava. Havia uma poção na comida que fazia com que lembranças do que não tinha acontecido invadissem sua mente. Remus e Sirius mortos. James e Ron presos e torturados. Lílian capturada. Gina e Hermione sendo mortas e estupradas por Comensais. Cedrico morrendo no cemitério. Sirius caindo sobre o véu. Ginny morrendo na Câmara Secreta... Imagens verdadeiras e falsas dominavam sua mente quando comia qualquer coisa que lhe serviam. Ele não conseguia discernir o que era real e o que não era, e vivia num mundo de desespero impotente, assistindo seu mundo ser destruído vez após a outra em sua mente. Quando por fim descobriu que a fonte das alucinações era a comida, parou de ingerir qualquer coisa. Dias de jejum e tortura acabaram com seu corpo já frágil, e ele percebeu que morreria rapidamente. Não se importou. Mas os Comensais conheciam esse método de suicídio, muito comum entre os prisioneiros, e o forçavam a comer, querendo ou não. E as lembranças voltaram.

Agora, Harry já tinha aprendido a lidar um pouco melhor com elas. Quando comia alguma coisa, jogava patronos imaginários no ar, tentando se lembrar de todos os momentos felizes que teve. De que seus amigos e seus pais estavam bem. Mas ele não tinha certeza absoluta disso, e tudo começava novamente. Imerso pelo inferno psicológico, Harry às vezes quase desejava a tortura física pela qual passava. Quase. Porque quando ela vinha, ele sentia o desespero nascer dentro dele como um verme, e ele não tinha o que fazer a não ser esperar passar.

O menino alquebrado estava jogado no canto da cela, e permaneceu lá o dia todo, consumido por seus fantasmas. Os olhos desfocados mostravam que estava lá, no mundo de memórias em que a água batizada com a poção lhe enviou. Depois de algumas horas, ele ficou inconsciente. Então eles vieram, arrastando seu corpo desacordado pelo chão bruscamente. Levaram-no para a sala de tortura, que o garoto já conhecia muito bem. Belatrix Lestrange acordou-o com um aceno de varinha, e executou o feitiço que o manteria acordado por tempo suficiente para que ela se divertisse. Eles o prenderam, nu, nas algemas que pendiam do teto e no chão, os quatro membros esticados no ar. Harry viu a posição em que estava, e Belatrix diante dele, e o medo surgiu na boca do estômago de forma familiar. Ela era a pior, a mais sádica, se deliciava com aquilo. Era ela que pensava nas piores formas de tortura, os jeitos mais criativos de causar dor. E ela odiava Harry com toda sua alma. Porque ele se recusava a gritar.

Não importava quanta dor ela lhe infringisse, quanto ela lhe humilhasse, de que forma ela o torturava. Na presença de Belatrix, ele nunca deu sequer um gemido. Hoje, ela esperava reverter a situação. Esticado daquele jeito, Harry se sentiu com muito frio e exposto, e não tinha idéia do que ia acontecer. Então ele ouviu o crepitar do fogo, e percebeu. A mulher vinha na sua direção com um pedaço de carvão em brasa, o olhar vibrante. Aparentemente, já que os métodos mágicos de tortura que ela conhecia não funcionavam com ele, ela resolveu tentar os trouxas. Harry sentiu uma dor insuportável na barriga, o cheiro de carne queimada subiu por suas narinas e sabia que era sua. Fechou os olhos, se concentrando em não deixar escapar nenhum som. À medida que ela continuou, queimando seu corpo todo aos pedaços, ele permaneceu quieto, morrendo silenciosamente. Quando ela lhe pôs sob a Cruciatus mais vezes do que ele poderia contar, ele ficou quieto. Os lábios crispados, em silêncio absoluto. Ela gritava com ele, xingava e cuspia, louca. Durante horas, ele permaneceu ali. Sendo queimado, cortado, rasgado, violado das piores formas que a mente doentia de Belatrix Lestrange podia imaginar. Mas ele nunca, nunca daria a satisfação de deixá-la perceber sua fraqueza. Não para aquela vadia que matou Sirius. Que torturou os Longbotton até a loucura. Pensando sobre isso, ele percebeu que a loucura era desejável agora_. Não. Não é, porque tem gente lá fora que precisa de você são e lutando., _repreendeu a si mesmo. Subitamente ele arregalou os olhos de susto e dor quando sentiu uma faca lhe rasgar a carne. Ele podia sentir a serra arrebentando sua pele e seus órgãos, puxando para fora. Quase desfalecendo com a dor, ele sentiu a faca entrar novamente, desta vez em sua coxa. Desmaiou.

- Esse aí é forte. Achei que nunca ia apagar., disse um comensal loiro e enorme que estava esquentando as brasas durante a tortura.

- É. Vamos ver quanto tempo ele vai demorar pra começar a fraquejar., ela sorriu. Mas por dentro, ficou preocupada. Não sabia o que fazer. Tentou de tudo. Tudo o que ela conhecia, tudo no que pode pensar, e o rapaz não cedeu. Desta vez, ela sabia que era a última. Não podia mais ficar gastando tanto tempo torturando o garoto, e soube que ia precisar por um fim nisso. Da próxima vez que ela pusesse as mãos nele, o mataria.

- Cuidado, nesse ritmo você vai acabar matando o sujeito e o Lord vai ficar aborrecido. Você sabe que ele queria fazer isso.

- Sei melhor do que você os planos do Lord das Trevas, McAllister! Suma da minha frente! – ela cuspiu, descontrolada.

O Comensal loiro levitou Harry até sua cela, e suspirou. Trancou lá dentro o corpo quebrado do rapaz e pela primeira vez, pensou se escolhera o caminho certo. Sacudiu a cabeça para afastar os pensamentos perturbadores e foi embora.

...

Muitas horas depois, Harry estremeceu ao acordar. A cela curava automaticamente os ferimentos fatais, de modo que o deixassem vivo, mas agonizando. Sentiu falta de suas roupas esfarrapadas de prisioneiro. Sem querer, colocou a mão sobre uma das piores feridas, e sentiu espasmos de dor atravessarem seu corpo. Seus olhos encheram de lágrimas não derramadas, e os ombros se encolheram com o frio, a dor e o choque. Seu corpo todo agora parecia tremer, e ele vomitou em seco, com nada no estômago. Não conseguiu mais se mexer, não conseguiu mais pensar. Até que ele aceitou a dor. Ele deixou que ela o envolvesse como um manto, penetrando em sua pele e ossos. Deixou que ela violasse sua mente, destruindo suas defesas. Deixou que ela enchesse o ar, e tudo o que ele estava consciente era de sua própria dor. Que o consumisse. Naquele dia, a dor passou a ser uma parte incontestável de Harry Potter. Ele sabia que ele estava ali, sabia que nunca mais se livraria daquilo. Mas soube também que, como qualquer parte dele, ele podia controlá-la. Ele podia usá-la a seu favor, e foi isso que ele fez.

Pensou em toda a dor que sofreu. Não só nesse inferno particular, mas em toda a sua vida. Pensou em seus pais mortos em sua própria casa, em Gina consumida por algo muito maior do que ela. Em Cedrico, e em Sirius. Nos gritos de Hermione sendo torturada na Mansão Malfoy. Finalmente, nas sessões de tortura cada vez mais brutais no cativeiro. Nos pesadelos induzidos em sua própria mente. E juntou tudo aquilo, somando suas dores em uma bola crescente no peito. De repente, aquilo não cabia mais dentro de seu corpo. Sua dor explodiu para fora em forma de energia, arrebentando todos os feitiços da cela. Quebrado, ferido e nu, Harry aparatou para Hogsmeade.


	9. Chapter 9

**Dedicado aos três Anônimos, Cecilia, Bianca, Karlla Darcy Cullen e Layla Black, que comentaram. Muito obrigada**.

Galera, eu tenho sete pessoas seguindo essa fanfic nos Alertas, e só uma pessoa que tem conta aqui no FF comentou. Por favor, me deixem saber o que vocês estão pensando.

**Mais uma coisa: sinto muito pelo atraso deste capítulo. Eu peguei uma infecção na garganta e fiquei vários dias de cama. Desculpe!**

"_O pulso ainda pulsa_

_E o corpo ainda é pouco_

_Ainda pulsa_

_Ainda é pouco"_

_Titãs – O Pulso_

Dumbledore estava se preparando para ir para a cama quando recebeu o chamado de Madame Rosmerta. Imediatamente ele se arrumou, comunicou Madame Pomfrey de que teria um novo paciente e foi até os aposentos de McGonagall. Foi atendido na segunda batida por uma professora de roupão.

- Vista-se Minerva. Acharam Harry Granger. Ele está em Hogsmeade, na casa de Rosmerta.

- O quê? Mas como? Ele está sendo usado como um tipo de aviso para nós, algo assim?, exclamou aturdida.

- Não sei nenhum detalhe ainda. – a mulher estava para lhe dar as costas e ir se vestir quando ele a segurou pelo braço.

- Mais uma coisa. Há coisas sobre ele que eu não te contei, mas que são importantíssimas. Ele não é um intercambista, e tampouco seu nome é Harry Granger. Ele é Harry Potter, e veio para cá em um acidente mágico em 1997.

McGonagall olhou para Dumbledore enquanto ele falava, as sobrancelhas subindo progressivamente, desaparecendo sob o cabelo escuro. Ela pareceu processar a informação por alguns segundos, e disse:

- Compreensível. Estarei pronta em 5 minutos.

O ancião teve a porta fechada na cara, e sorriu. Teve um arrombo de gratidão por ter encontrado Minerva para ser sua vice-diretora. Ela simplesmente era a única pessoa no mundo que sabia a hora exata de aceitar ou questionar sua palavra, agindo sempre de acordo com seus princípios. Dumbledore sabia que Hogwarts estava sob seu comando e estaria por muito tempo, mas sabia que Minerva McGonagall administrava a escola exatamente do jeito que queria. E ele estava muitíssimo satisfeito com o jeito como eles faziam funcionar.

A porta abriu abruptamente, quase acertando o nariz do professor. Eles partiram em direção a Hogsmeade, e McGonagall exigiu mais detalhes. Dumbledore lhe fornecia o que ela perguntava, mas estava com a cabeça em outro lugar. Ele imaginou todas as situações possíveis para que Harry tivesse escapado dos Comensais da Morte, todas plausíveis, mas nenhuma que estivesse correta, ele sabia.

Chegaram ao pub de Rosmerta e bateram, e a curvilínea proprietária os conduziu até um quarto pequeno no andar de cima.

- Encontrei-o faz uma hora. Estava no chão atrás do bar, inconsciente, e achei que era aquele Fletcher de novo, mas vi que estava todo machucado. Tentei cuidar dele e lhe dar um banho, mas está muito, muito ruim. Temo que não sobreviva, mas aquela sua enfermeira faz milagres, não é?, ela sorriu. Abriu a porta devagar e entrou, mantendo o sorriso aberto para o ocupante.

Dumbledore entrou primeiro, procurando o garoto com os olhos até achar uma figura encolhida na cama. Ele era muito magro, os olhos fundos na pele, os ossos proeminentes nas maçãs do rosto. Vestia o que claramente era uma roupa masculina adulta, na qual Rosmerta fizera uma má sucedida tentativa de encolher. Os braços finos como gravetos saiam das mangas enormes e ele os passou pelas pernas, abraçando-as. Ele tinha hematomas em todas as partes que Dumbledore podia ver, e estava tão pequeno quanto uma criança. A cabeça estava apoiada nos joelhos, os olhos esmeraldas bem abertos na semi-escuridão do quarto, olhando fixamente para o Diretor.

- Olá Harry., ele disse suavemente.

- Olá diretor. Professora., ele acenou com a cabeça muito levemente na direção dos dois. Sua voz não era mais como ambos se lembravam. Era mais rouca e masculina, rascada, sem a cadência juvenil que possui anteriormente. Quebrava de uma maneira estranha nas palavras, quase como se não se lembrasse mais como conversar.

- Você acredita estar em condições para voltar à escola, senhor Granger? Se desejar voltar, tenho certeza de que Madame Pomfrey está lhe esperando.

- Sempre vou querer voltar para Hogwarts, professor. – muito, muito lentamente, ele começou a se mover. Era quase dolorido de olhar, quando ele mexeu um membro por vez, se levantando devagar. Rosmerta imediatamente lhe ajudou, passando um braço pela cintura do garoto, que se apoiou nela para levantar. O garoto ficou tenso e rígido com o toque da mulher, mas o permitiu sem reclamar. Ele calçou um par de sapatos desajeitamente, e todos saíram do quarto devagar.

Madame Rosmerta os acompanhou até a enfermaria, trajeto que durou três vezes o habitual devido à fraqueza de Harry. Ela o colocou suavemente em uma das camas, onde Madame Pomfrey mal se conteve para começar a trabalhar. Harry disse "obrigado, Madame." de uma forma tão significativa para ela que os olhos da atendente se encheram de lágrimas. Ela sorriu e apertou a mão do menino antes de se despedir dos professores e sair.

As cortinas foram fechadas ao redor da cama e luzes coloridas dos feitiços de diagnóstico brilharam através delas. Madame Pomfrey aplicou pomadas, concertou ossos, procurou por efeitos duradouros. Deu-lhe suprimentos vitamínicos, Esquelesce, antibióticos, antiácidos, remédios para febre, analgésicos. Ela curou-o por fora, retirando hematomas e costelas quebradas com facilidade. Os ferimentos eram muitos, e ela passou a noite toda trabalhando com eficiência e delicadeza. Pomona sentia o sangue ferver dentro do corpo cada vez que descobria mais um machucado, mais uma forma de tortura. Ela não conhecia o menino, mas era seu paciente e ela odiou com todo seu coração quem tivera a coragem de fazer aquilo com o garoto.

Pela manhã, ela estava exausta. Passara umas boas 30 horas acordada, trabalhando sem parar desde o dia anterior. Mas o resultado foi bom, pensou, ele não está com mais nenhuma dor. Harry, obviamente, ainda teria muito o que se recuperar fisicamente dos dois meses que passara encarcerado. A tortura deixara muitas cicatrizes físicas e emocionais, além de um organismo seriamente prejudicado. _Por enquanto,_ pensou, _vou apenas deixá-lo dormir._

_..._

O garoto acordou mais de 24 horas depois na Ala Hospitalar. Ele se sentia infinitamente melhor agora, sem a dor física para atrapalhar cada pensamento. Porém, a sensação não era a habitual de acordar depois de um ferimento em um jogo de Quadribol. Nestas vezes, ele sempre se sentia perfeitamente confortável e aquecido, sempre acordando com seus amigos ao pé da cama. Agora não. Ele não conseguia se mexer muito, mas não pode encontrar uma única posição em que estivesse inteiramente confortável, e estava sozinho. Sem o ronco de Ron quando cochilava a seu lado, sem a massa de cabelos castanhos de Hermione lendo alguma coisa enquanto esperava que ele acordasse. Sem falas altas demais repreendidas por sussurros para não acordá-lo, sem uma caixa de sapos de chocolate na cabeceira. Ele estava sem seus amigos, num mundo que deveria ser o seu próprio mas que estava o mais longe possível disso. Sozinho. Ainda nas roupas largas demais que Rosmerta arranjara para ele, sentiu-se novamente no armário debaixo da escada, ainda esperando um sinal de aprovação que nunca viria de qualquer um dos tios. Suspirou.

Neste momento, entraram Dumbledore, McGonagall e Pomfrey. A enfermeira checou seus curativos, deu-lhe mais doses de algumas poções e partiu, deixando o adolescente com os professores. Ambos pegaram cadeiras, sentando-se à frente de Harry, que se ergueu na cama para poder olhá-los. Viu que Minerva o olhava ainda mais atentamente que o professor, procurando traços em seu rosto. _Então ela já sabe_, pensou. Considerou ficar irritado com Dumbledore por contar seu segredo, mas percebeu que confiava ainda mais em McGonagall do que no próprio Diretor. _Que seja então._

- Olá senhor Granger. Espero que esteja melhor., disse Dumbledore, avaliando as reações de Harry com cuidado.

- Estou, professor.

Houve um momento de silêncio constrangido, onde ninguém sabia o que dizer. Harry decidiu começar contando o que eles queria saber:

- Eu estava jogando Quadribol com meus companheiros de casa, quando tive essa... visão. Percebi que era Hogsmeade e que haveria um ataque naquela noite. Recorri a você, professor, e espero que isso tenha ajudado. – Dumbledore assentiu. – Foi só depois que falei com o senhor, foi que eu percebi que eu sabia o que ia acontecer. Lembrei de ter estudado sobre um dos maiores ataques da Primeira Guerra, o Massacre das Cem Crianças.

Neste dia, Voldemort atacou para desestruturar as famílias. Ele quis causar insegurança, ameaçar quem tinha filhos para cuidar, para que não se voltassem contra ele. Durante o ataque, ele criou alas Anti-Aparatação que não permitiram que os Aurores entrassem, e espalhou o caos na vila. Mas o objetivo principal dele era prender a centena de crianças pequenas que foi para Hogsmeade naquele dia em comemoração ao Dia das Crianças do mundo mágico. Foi isso que ele fez. Os Comensais da Morte as prenderam em um edifício selado magicamente e colocaram fogo. Há esta altura, os habitantes da vila já tinham sido subjugados e tiveram que assistir a morte delas. Foi um dos ataques mais cruéis, e teve o efeito esperado. Por muito tempo depois dele, as forças de Voldemort só aumentaram, e as da Ordem diminuíram. Eu simplesmente não podia ficar parado esperando acontecer, então fui para Hogsmeade e tentei impedir.

- Mas por que você não me disse isso, Harry? Você me disse sobre o ataque, porque não falar sobre o principal?

- Você teria acreditado, professor? Você precisou usar Legilimência em mim para acreditar sobre o ataque. Realmente, mesmo se o senhor acreditasse, como ia convencer o Ministro a disponibilizar uma esquadra de aurores para permanecer em um prédio abandonado durante o ataque? Sei que o senhor tem influência neste tempo, mas ainda não é o suficiente para fazer com que os Aurores organizassem uma emboscada sem saber porquê. Ainda assim, não teriam me deixado ir para a batalha, e os aurores não saberiam aonde seria o ataque, só causaria dispersão e confusão entre eles.

- E você achou que ir sozinho resolveria?, perguntou McGonagall chocada.

- Eu tinha que tentar, professora. Consegui?, ele perguntou com angústia transparecendo na voz. Os adultos perceberam que Harry não sabia o que acontecera depois que foi capturado, como estavam as crianças.

- Todas elas estão muito traumatizadas, mas perfeitamente bem, senhor Potter. Agradecidas, também. Uma delas, em especial, teve que ser sedada para que pudessem levá-la para casa sem ver o "herói"., disse Dumbledore, e Harry não perdeu a ponta de incredulidade em sua voz. Claramente, ele ainda queria mais detalhes. Mas suspirou de alívio, sabendo que Lilá e as outras estavam bem.

- Você falou em Primeira Guerra, Harry. Como assim?, perguntou Dumbledore.

- A guerra que vocês lutam agora é chamada assim no meu tempo. A Primeira Grande Guerra termina daqui a alguns anos, e há treze anos de paz. Depois, tem inicio a segunda, que eu sinceramente acredito que será mais curta.

Ambos os professores não se conseguiram se conter e suspiraram com esta informação. Treze anos de paz... parecia o paraíso.

- O que marcou o fim da Primeira Guerra?, perguntou McGonagall, mas foi olhando para Dumbledore que Harry respondeu.

- Se eu contar, isso vai alterar permanentemente o rumo da história que vou falar. No momento em que eu contar, a história já não será mais a mesma. Vocês são poderosos demais para que um _Obliviate_ funcione. Essa conversa vai mudar o futuro, irremediavelmente. É um poder que talvez nenhum de nós deveria ter. Vocês querem tê-la?

Dumbledore olhou nos olhos verdes de Harry, e se sentiu testado. Sabia que as palavras do rapaz eram direcionadas à ele, e percebeu que o garoto via a escuridão que havia em si e que ele lutava para esconder. O garoto via, e ainda sim estava disposto a confiar. Mas só se ele confiasse em si mesmo para isso.

Minerva McGonagall também estava tendo seu próprio dilema. Normalmente, ela deixava as maluquices para Dumbledore. Mas agora, ela percebeu que estava prestes a ter uma conversa que mudaria o rumo da Guerra. Para melhor ou pior, dependeria deles. Ela confiava nas três pessoas daquela sala, e decidiu fazer o que era certo. O que ela sempre fazia.

- Sim., responderam os dois em uma voz só., e os olhos de Harry brilharam com um sentimento indecifrável. Ele assentiu, e começou a falar:


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo dedicado à Biaa Black Potter, IBlackI, Targaryen-blood and fire _(sério? Fico muitíssimo lisonjeada. Obrigada, de coração!), _Karlla Darcy Cullen, que comentaram. Valeu gente!

**Mais um aviso importante: Sei que vocês devem estar começando a ficar cansados de mim pedindo opinião o tempo todo. Mas eu comecei a escrever essa fanfic com o intuito de escrever nela o que eu sempre quis ler e nunca achei. O meu objetivo é fazer com que os leitores se sintam assim também, e para isso espero que vocês interajam comigo. Assim, vamos à pergunta: Vocês querem que Rony e Hermione voltem ao passado com Harry? Está nas mãos de vocês. Obrigada, e aproveitem o capítulo!**

"_Quando não houver desejo_

_Quando não restar nem mesmo dor_

_Ainda há de haver desejo_

_Enquanto houver sol_

_Enquanto houver sol_

_Ainda haverá"_

_Titãs – Enquanto Houver Sol_

- Muitas vezes, vocês vão achar que eu estou mentindo. Mas eu não vou. Essa história está diretamente ligada à minha vida, mas prometo que não vou omitir nada ou mentir. Isso é fundamental que vocês compreendam., ele disse, e os dois professores acenaram, solenes.

- Daqui a poucos anos, uma profecia vai ser feita. O senhor estava entrevistando uma candidata ao cargo de Adivinhação, e sentiu que ela não era adequada ao cargo. Acontece que Sibila Trelawney não é uma charlatã, mesmo que ela não saiba disso. Até onde eu sei, já fez duas verdadeiras profecias. A primeira delas foi nesta noite:

"_Aquele com o poder de vencer o Lorde das Trevas se aproxima... nascido dos que o desafiaram três vezes, nascido ao terminar o sétimo mês... e o Lorde das Trevas o marcará como seu igual, mas ele terá um poder que o Lorde das Trevas desconhece... e um dos dois deverá morrer na mão do outro pois nenhum poderá viver enquanto o outro sobreviver... aquele com o poder de vencer o Lorde das Trevas nascerá quando o sétimo mês terminar..."_

O problema principal começou naquele momento. Um Comensal da Morte estava espiando a entrevista, e ouviu a primeira parte, até que foi pego. Você, professor, e Voldemort chegaram à mesma conclusão: havia dois meninos que poderiam ser o Escolhido. Neville Longbotton e eu. Curiosamente, Voldemort escolheu justamente o mestiço. Ele que defende a pureza do sangue, achou que eu, filho de mãe trouxa, ofereceria mais perigo. Você alertou meus pais, e eles se esconderam. Todos achavam que eles estariam seguros com o Feitiço Fidellius, mas foram traídos por um dos melhores amigos do meu pai.

- Não Sirius?, McGonagall perguntou horrorizada, e Harry sorriu tristemente.

- Não, professora, embora ele tenha levado a culpa e sido preso por isso. Foi Peter Pettigrew. Voldemort os achou, e os matou quando eu tinha um ano de idade. Mas minha mãe...bem, ele realmente não queria ter que matá-la. Mas ela se sacrificou por mim, e isso despertou uma magia antiga em meu sangue. O sangue dela. Voldemort tentou me matar, mas por causa do sacrifício de Lílian, ele não conseguiu. Aquilo quase destruiu nós dois, e ele foi destituído de seu corpo, passou a ser pouco mais do que um fantasma. E eu fiquei com esta cicatriz. – o rapaz ergueu a franja, mostrando sua mais famosa e significativa marca pessoal, que o identificava imediatamente em qualquer lugar que fosse.

- Como isso é possível? Um Avada Kedabrava não pode ser parado!

- Por isso, eu sou o Escolhido. Eu sou o Menino Que Sobreviveu., e sua voz fez soar o silêncio no quarto. Naquele momento, Harry pareceu crescer sob a visão atenta dos dois professores. Ele ergueu os ombros e o olhar, e pareceu muito mais velho e muito maior do que sua constituição frágil permitia. Ele parecia um homem, não um menino. Ele era Atlas*****, levando nos ombros o peso de seu mundo. Harry Potter aceitou seu fardo de bom grado, sabendo que era o único que conseguiria carregá-lo.

- O que aconteceu com você?, perguntou McGonagall baixo.

- Fui criado como trouxa por meus tios. Com onze anos, quando recebi a carta, foi que eu descobri que era um bruxo., ele pegou a varinha na cômoda do lado, e girou-a entre os dedos., no dia em que Hagrid me levou até o Beco Diagonal para comprar esta varinha, o senhor Olivaras me disse que era interessante. Interessante que essa varinha tenha me escolhido, se a gêmea dela foi a que me deu a cicatriz. Eu e Voldemort temos varinhas irmãs, e isso já causou um par de problemas para ele. Mas isso pode ser contado depois.

No meu primeiro ano, ele tentou voltar. Havia uma Pedra Filosofal na escola, e ele possuiu um professor para tentar se apoderar dela. Quirrel tomava sangue de unicórnio para manter Voldemort vivo, e tentou pegar a Pedra para seu Senhor. Felizmente, ele não conseguiu e a Pedra foi destruída.

No meu segundo ano, a Câmara Secreta foi aberta. – McGonagall apertou os lábios até sumirem em uma linha fina e Dumbledore imediatamente franziu a testa em um semblante preocupado – Voldemort fez Horcruxes. Elas são pedaços da alma, divididos através de assassinato e armazenados em objetos. Esses fragmentos impediram que Voldemort morresse, mas também o deixaram mais frágil. Um desses fragmentos era um diário que possuiu na escola, e que Lúcius Malfoy deu à Ginevra Weasley. Ela, obviamente, foi possuída pelo diário para abrir a Câmara. No fim, a Horcrux foi destruída, embora eu não soubesse disso na época.

- Como?, perguntou Dumbledore, o desespero sendo impedido de transbordar em sua voz. Ele já sabia sobre as Horcruxes, mas não conseguia achar um modo de destruí-las.

- Com veneno de basilisco. Eu estava na Câmara Secreta, lutando com o basilisco com o auxílio de Fawkes e uma espada, que pertencia à Godric Griffindor. O basilisco tentou me morder, e enfiei a espada no céu da boca dele. Isso o matou, mas também encheu a espada com seu veneno, uma das poucas coisas que destroem Horcruxes. É assim que temos destruído no nosso tempo.

- Quais já foram?

- O diário eu destruí, o anel foi o senhor, e o medalhão foi Ronald Weasley. Nós já temos a taça, mas ela não foi destruída porque perdemos a espada.

- Como assim "perderam" a espada, senhor Potter?, disse McGonagall horrorizada. Ele sorriu de leve, porque reconheceu o tom de voz bravo dela com tanta facilidade como se ainda estivesse entregando ensaios sobre Transfiguração atrasados.

- A taça de Lufa-Lufa, uma das Horcruxes, estava no cofre de Gringotes de Belatrix Lestrange. Nós tínhamos que pegá-la. Assim..., mas foi interrompido por Dumbledore.

- "Nós", quem, se não se importa?, e Harry percebeu que vinha falando no coletivo havia algum tempo e não se dera o trabalho de esclarecer.

- Perdão. Me refiro a mim e meus melhores amigos, Ronald Weasley e Hermione Granger.

- Mas por que na Terra três adolescentes estão fazendo em busca das Horcruxes? Você eu posso entender, mas por que não há membros da Ordem com vocês?

- Bem que eles gostariam. Mas Voldemort não podia saber que nós sabíamos, ou nós jamais conseguiríamos. É um segredo importante demais para que muitas pessoas saibam, e os membros da Ordem não conseguiriam mantê-lo uns dos outros. Talvez conseguissem, no fim. Mas foram ordens suas, professor. Antes de falecer, o senhor deixou ordens explícitas de que somente eu, Ron e Mione soubéssemos da busca. Não deixou muitas orientações além disso, na verdade. – Harry comentou amargamente.

Dumbledore não esboçou qualquer reação ao saber que morreria num futuro relativamente próximo, ao contrário de McGonagall. Ela pareceu chocada e olhou para seu mentor e amigo quase com desespero, como se esperasse que ele fosse desaparecer diante dos seus olhos.

- Continue a história da taça, por favor, Harry.

- Então, descobrimos que ela estava no cofre do Gringotes de Belatrix., - os punhos do rapaz se apertaram ao dizer o nome dela. - e decidimos que tínhamos que invadir o banco.

- Perdão?, exclamaram as duas pessoas à sua frente.

- Eu sei que parece impossível. Acontece que nós tínhamos sido capturados por Comensais algum tempo antes. Nós três, um duende, Olivaras e uma amiga nossa, Luna Lovegood. Hermione foi torturada, mas enquanto isso nós conseguimos pedir ajuda para um elfo doméstico que é meu amigo, Dobby. Ele veio e nos tirou de lá, pagando com a vida por isso.

Os olhos de Harry se encheram de lágrimas não derramadas pela morte de Dobby, enquanto Minerva o olhava como se fosse de uma espécie desconhecida da qual nunca ouvira falar.

- Esse duende, Griphook, resolveu nos ajudar a invadir o banco em troca da espada. Como era nossa única opção, aceitamos. Nós elaboramos um plano complicado, que envolvia uma capa de invisibilidade, poção Polissuco e muitas maldições Imperius. No fim conseguimos entrar, mas nós três cometemos um erro essencial. Nós tentamos enganar Griphook, para que a espada só fosse devolvida quando as Horcruxes estivessem destruídas. É claro que não conseguimos, e o duende nos entregou, que era o que ele estava planejando fazer de qualquer maneira. Conseguimos fugir, acreditem, em um dragão. Mas perdemos a espada, e não temos como destruir as Horcruxes agora.

- E as outras? O medalhão e o anel, como foram destruídas?

- O anel o senhor mesmo recuperou da casa dos Gaunt, e destruiu. Infelizmente, o senhor caiu em tentação antes disso e o colocou. Como preço, perdeu uma de suas mãos. O medalhão foi mais complicado. Estava em uma caverna, aonde Riddle levou seus colegas do orfanato, sua primeira demonstração de poder contra outras pessoas. Estava em uma bacia cheia de uma poção horrível, que tinha que ser bebida, e cercada em um lago de inferi. Fui com você, professor, e recuperamos o medalhão. Infelizmente, aquele era uma réplica falsa. Uma pessoa deixou um bilhete dizendo que ia destruir o original, e assinou como R.A.B. Foi nesta noite que você morreu, em um ataque a Hogwarts planejado por Draco Malfoy, filho de Lucius.

Descobrimos que R.A.B. era Régulo Arturo Black, o irmão de Sirius. Ele encarregou um elfo doméstico chamado Monstro de destruir o medalhão antes de morrer, mas é claro que ele não conseguiu. O elfo deixou o medalhão no Grimnald Place, aonde foi roubado for Mundongos Fletcher e vendido a uma horrível mulher do Ministério. O Ministério tinha sido tomado por Voldemort alguns meses antes, e nós três erámos procurados. Assim, tivemos outro plano envolvendo Polissuco e doces que fazem a pessoa ficar doente, invadimos o Ministério. Saímos de lá na maior confusão possível, mas com o medalhão. Ronald o destruiu.

Houve um grande silêncio depois da narrativa. Minerva considerou a possibilidade de o rapaz ser louco e estar inventando tudo aquilo. Elfos domésticos amigos e traidores, duendes, espadas envenenadas, invasões ao Gringotes e ao Ministério, Dumbledore morrendo. Tudo aquilo parecia tão surreal e impossível de ser realizado que a professora considerou chamar alguém do Saint Mungus para interná-lo na ala psiquiátrica. Mas no fundo, ela sabia que o menino dizia a verdade e aquilo era demais pra digerir. Que mundo é esse em que viveriam? Tomado pelo terror e pela morte, aonde a paz dependia de três adolescentes jogados sem orientação nenhuma? Decidiu que custasse o que custasse, não deixaria isso acontecer. Dumbledore parecia ter chego a uma decisão semelhante, e os três ocupantes da sala hospitalar naquele momento se entreolharam, um acordo silencioso sendo travado.

O vento passou pela sala, selando a promessa. Eles mudariam a história.

* * *

Na manhã seguinte, o Salão Principal estava pegando fogo com os burburinhos. Corria o boato de que Harry Granger escapara dos Comensais da Morte e estava de volta. Ele tinha se tornado em uma espécie de mártir desconhecido, e agora era uma celebridade. Falavam que ele tinha matado todos os Comensais com as mãos para fugir, que tinha feito um pacto com o Diabo para escapar. Os rumores variavam do heroísmo puro ao mais ridículo absurdo, mas várias pessoas tinham sido pegas tentando entrar furtivamente na Ala Hospitalar para espiar.

Lílian e os Marotos estavam excitados e nervosos com a volta dele. Esperavam ansiosamente pelo fim do café da manhã, quando foram autorizados a visitá-lo por Madame Pomfrey. Quando finalmente deu o horário, todos correram pelos corredores, parando abruptamente na porta da Ala Hospitalar. Foi Remo quem primeiro tomou coragem, abrindo a maçaneta com determinação. As camas e paredes esterilizadas familiares estavam intocadas, com exceção de uma, ocupada por uma figura frágil coberta com um lençol até a cintura. Ele se ergueu cuidadosamente quando os viu, uma tentativa de sorriso cobrindo a face. Lily não se conteve e se jogou em cima dele se debulhando em lágrimas, abraçando-o.

- Oh Harry, como você está? Eu fiquei desesperada e achei que você tinha morrido e..., ela não conseguiu mais falar, soluçando.

O garoto estremeceu de dor sob o peso da garota, mas passou os braços ao redor dela, deixando que chorasse apoiada nele. Era o primeiro real contato físico não inspirado pela necessidade que tinha desde que voltara, e se esforçou para não afastá-la. Por outro lado, também era o primeiro abraço que recebia de sua mãe, e Harry fechou os olhos, inclinando a cabeça no ombro da menina. Mas o abraço não era nada maternal, somente fraterno, e Harry tentou imaginar que era Hermione ali, consolando-o como muitas vezes fizera. Sentiu tanto a falta de sua irmã de consideração e de Ron que suspirou. Por mais que Lily gostasse dele, era Hermione que saberia o que dizer para consolá-lo e seria Rony que ia diverti-lo com alguma bobagem. Delicadamente, afastou o corpo da garota do seu, e limpou as lágrimas do rosto dela com as mãos.

- Shh, estou bem Lily. Eu estou bem. Estou a salvo., ele disse olhando nos olhos dela. A menina sorriu envergonhada e se afastou um pouco, parando ao lado do namorado.

Harry olhou para os outros garotos, que olhavam para ele quase constrangidos. De repente Lupin arregalou os olhos de susto e apontou para o tronco de Harry, que olhou para baixo. A faixa branca imaculada que o envolvia agora começava a se manchar. O ferimento a faca se abriu sob o peso do abraço de Lílian, sangrando lentamente.

Lily levou as mãos à boca e começou a se desculpar loucamente, os olhos enchendo d'agua novamente. James abriu a boca para gritar por Madame Pomfrey quando Harry impediu com a mão, fazendo um sinal para parar.

- Está tudo bem. Acontece o tempo todo. E aí, como vocês estão? – ele começou a desenrolar a faixa lentamente enquanto falava. Iniciou-se uma conversa artificialmente descontraída, enquanto Harry limpava o ferimento com um algodão embebido em um líquido amarelo escuro. Ele trocou a gaze e a faixa, passando-a ao redor do tronco várias vezes, firmemente.

- Porque você está cuidando do machucado do jeito trouxa?, perguntou James.

- É o único jeito que sei. , Harry sorriu, Sou quase imprestável com magia de cura. Qualquer coisa além de um nariz ou dedo quebrado está além das minhas capacidades.

- Está habituado a se ferir e ter que se cuidar como trouxa?, perguntou James, franzindo a testa.

- Mais do que deveria., respondeu Harry com uma voz sem expressão.

Um silêncio quase desconfortável caiu na sala, mas Harry ainda o preferia àquela conversa fajuta. Ele olhou para os colegas, Lily ainda de olhos vermelhos encostada em James. Sirius e Peter encolhidos, Remus parecendo quase alheio.

- O que vocês querem me falar?, ele disse, cortando a tensão e decidindo colocar as cartas na mesa.

- Queremos...pedir desculpas e explicações. A primeira, bem, desculpe. Nós não fomos exatamente acolhedores com você. E a segunda... é um pedido, não uma exigência. Queremos saber o que aconteceu, você sabe, em Hogsmeade. – falou Sirius em um rompante, e por um momento Harry reconheceu nele o homem que ele ia se tornar. Sofrido, inteligente e corajoso.

- Tudo bem, desculpas aceitas. Vocês não precisam aceitar novatos no seu território logo de cara, não é?, ele disse, uma pontada de tristeza aparecendo na voz. , E quanto ao segundo pedido... Já que estamos deixando tudo às claras, devo dizer que há coisas que não posso contar a vocês. Todos temos segredos. Eu deixo os de vocês em paz, e vocês deixam os meus. Pode ser? – Harry disse com um olhar significativo para os Marotos. Os outros garotos se entreolharam preocupados, se perguntando como Harry sabia das suas viagens noturnas por Hogwarts em suas formas animagas. Afinal, do que mais poderia estar falando?

- Fechado. Ninguém tem que contar mentiras pra ninguém.

- Exato!, disse Harry com um sorriso., Bem, eu soube que haveria um ataque naquela noite, e eu não podia ficar aqui parado esperando acontecer. Fui para lá escondido, e tentei ajudar as crianças que os Comensais tinham feito de prisioneiras. Felizmente, consegui. Mas o preço que paguei foi alto, porque fui capturado. É isso.

- Nós tínhamos imaginado algo mais ou menos assim. Mas como você escapou?, perguntou Lily, fazendo Harry pensar para responder.

- Nem eu sei direito. Eu tinha acabado de ser levado de volta para cela, e daquela vez tinha sido pior do que todas as outras. Belatrix se superou... Eu estava quase morto, e parecia que a dor não ia passar nunca. Então...aconteceu. Eu estava ferido demais, quebrado demais, e de repente a dor não coube mais em mim. Simplesmente explodiu pra fora. Senti que alguma coisa tinha se quebrado nos feitiços de proteção à cela, aparatei e estava em Hogsmeade.

- Caramba Harry, mas..., - o que quer que James fosse falar, foi interrompido por Madame Pomfrey. Ela apareceu com algumas doses de poção para Harry e tocou todos os adolescentes para fora.

Trocando os outros curativos, dando-lhe poções medicinais e conversando com o menino magrinho de olhar feroz à sua frente, Pomona suspirou. Ela tinha secretamente ouvido ambas as conversas que ele teve na sua Ala, e se assustado com o que tinha ouvido. Mas agora ela olhou nos olhos de Harry e o que viu lá a fez compreender. Viu nos olhos dele um símbolo. Símbolo de dias e pessoas melhores, de que a Guerra poderia acabar. Símbolo de que ainda havia gente disposta a lutar e se sacrificar, gente que poderia fazer algo bom pelas outras sem querer nada em troca. Ela viu nele o desejo de lutar que todos tinham e reprimiam. Ela viu um garoto sem pais e sem família jogado num mundo terrível, mas que ainda tinha vontade de viver e de lutar. Ela viu nele o futuro de um mundo aonde ela ia querer estar. Viu nos olhos verdes do menino o que gostaria de ver nela mesma, a fibra e coragem que todo mundo deveria ter no olhar e no coração.

Ela viu esperança.


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo dedicado à , Sarah Black Potter, Biaa Black Potter _(dedicado duas vezes, porque comentou até no Nyah! Foi muito engraçado ver seu review lá. Obrigada!), _Bianca e Targaryen-blood and fire, que comentaram. Vocês me fazem continuar (:

**Em relação à enquete, decidi que Ron e Hermione não vão voltar. Mas me surpreendi com a quantidade de sugestões e opiniões, e agradeço sinceramente a todas elas. Obrigada! **

"_Ainda estão enterrados debaixo da cama_

_Desaparecidos, generais de pijama_

_Estão bem guardados no fundo do armário_

_Seqüestradores e seqüestrados_

_Ainda vão todos voltar e vão voltar todos juntos_

_Ainda vão todos voltar para assombrar o mundo"_

_Titãs - KGB_

Harry pela primeira vez em muito, muito tempo, acordou no dormitório dos garotos do sétimo ano. Ele olhou o teto familiar, ouviu as respirações pesadas e roncos dos outros garotos, o cheiro de grama que o vento trazia pela janela aberta. Apreciou o contato macio do travesseiro contra a nuca, o peso confortável do cobertor. E sorriu. Verdadeiramente, ele exibiu os dentes para o vazio, sorrindo de alegria genuína. O sentimento brotou nele como uma erva-daninha, e ele sentiu como se pudesse cantar. Simplesmente porque ele acordou em uma cama confortável, prestes a ter um primeiro dia de aula. Porque ele tinha começado a fazer amizade com pessoas que ele amava, porque ele ia ter uma oportunidade de fazer tudo de novo. Mesmo que não desse certo, mesmo que tudo falhasse, ele estava feliz por existir. Por estar vivo.

Levantou-se e percebeu que era cedo demais para que os outros garotos já estivessem acordados. Tomou um banho lento, observando a água tingida de sangue que escorreu do ferimento à faca cair pelo ralo. Aparentemente, a faca que Belatrix usara era envenenada, e não havia nada que Madame Pomfrey pudesse fazer. Ia ter que sarar na lentidão do modo trouxa, prolongando o sofrimento. Mas Harry não se importou e desceu para o Salão Comunal depois de refazer o curativo e vestir a primeira roupa que alcançou. Lily já estava lá, terminando um ensaio de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas de última hora. O rapaz sentou-se ao lado dela, observando enquanto ela franzia a testa de frustação, tentando escrever no pergaminho.

- Ah, eu desisto! Não consigo achar essas coisas em livro nenhum! O Professor Kettleburn devia ter pelo menos dito aonde consultar!, disse largando a pena com violência na mesa, espalhando tinta em todo lugar.

- Wow, calma aí. Sobre o que é o trabalho?

- Acromântulas. Bichos imprestáveis e horríveis! Para que alguém ia querer criar uma aranha gigante e fatal?, explodiu, deixando o temperamento levar a melhor, fazendo Harry rir.

- Alguém está estressada logo pela manhã, uhn? Posso ver? Talvez eu possa ajudar., perguntou de bom-humor, e a menina estendeu o pergaminho de cara fechada. Harry acenou com a varinha em cima dele, retirando os respingos de tinta molhada. O garoto leu a redação, e foi sua vez de franzir a testa.

- Credo Lily, de onde você tirou que o tamanho máximo é dois metros e meio? E que eles comem pequenos animais?, disse, surpreso. A garota bufou e mostrou um livro-texto à sua frente com algumas passagens marcadas.

- Eles deviam verificar a bibliografia que passam para os alunos, não?, comentou com meio sorriso.

- Na verdade... o professor não passou esse livro. A redação devia ser baseada no que ele falou em aula e, bem, eu não estava lá, então tive que improvisar com esse livro do século passado., Lílian falou, mas pareceu constrangida demais só por ter matado aula.

- Hum, e o que a senhorita estava fazendo enquanto devia estar na classe, srta. Evans?

- Isso não vem ao caso! Acontece que James tinha um tempo livre antes da aula e acabamos em uma sala vazia e... isso não é da sua conta!, disse rápido, corando progressivamente. Harry ficou dividido entre o nojo e a diversão, rindo alto. Ela tentou bater nele, e ele segurou seus pulsos com uma das mãos, impedindo-a. Fez cócegas na menina, que chutava e gritava, tentando se soltar, rindo loucamente. Quando ele finalmente desistiu e a soltou, ambos estavam ofegantes e corados, às gargalhadas.

- Só porque você é adorável, srta. Evans, vou lhe ajudar a cobrir seus crimes.

- Eu sabia que você não resistiria ao meu charme., disse jogando os cabelos ruivos por cima do ombro, e os dois riram novamente. Harry pegou a pena e escreveu o texto com facilidade, entregando-o para que ela passasse a limpo alguns minutos depois.

"_Acromântula é uma aranha gigante e monstruosa coberta de pelos negros e grossos pelo corpo, pinças perigosas e afiadas e pernas que podem chegar até quatro metros e meio. Os primeiros espécimes foram encontrados na floresta tropical da ilha de Bornéu, aonde se acredita que teve origem. As pinças produzem um estalo alto, que serve tanto para comunicação quanto assustar a presa. Possuem linguagem própria mas são capazes de aprender outros meios de comunicação, como a língua humana. _

_A fêmea da espécie atinge um tamanho maior do que o macho e é capaz de botar cem ovos brancos ou transparentes e grandes por vez. Os filhotes demoram em média de seis a oito semanas para saírem dos ovos, cuja comercialização é proibida e punida severamente._

_Acromântulas são carnívoras, preferem presas grandes e são extremamente organizadas, mas apesar disso possuem forte senso de responsabilidade e hierarquia familiar bem definida. São muito leais, e por isso acredita-se que estas criaturas foram criadas pelos bruxos com a intenção de que guardassem seus tesouros, como grande parte dos animais criados pelos bruxos. A espécie é indomável e muito perigosa tanto para humanos quanto não-humanos, e cada vez mais rara, embora alguns espécimes possam ser encontrados na Europa e América do Sul."_

- Uau Harry, não sabia que era especialista em Criaturas Mágicas.

- Não sou, mas já tive alguns encontros desagradáveis com acromântulas. Não são exatamente gentis.

Há essa altura, as outras pessoas do dormitório já começavam a acordar. Remus, o mais responsável dos Marotos, já estava de pé e sentou-se ao lado dos dois quando Harry disse a frase.

- Sério? Como diabos você foi se encontrar com uma acromântula?

- Eu e meu amigo Ron estávamos nos esgueirando na Floresta da Academia uma vez, e nos perdemos completamente. Lembramos que o guarda-caça tinha dito que se nos metessemos em apuros no meio da mata era para "seguir as aranhas". Depois daquele dia, nunca mais confiei nele.- disse rindo – Achamos umas aranhas andando em fila, e começamos a segui-las. Acabou que no fim estávamos em uma caverna correndo de aranhas gigantes e carnívoras que tentavam nos comer. Acho que Ronald nunca se recuperou completamente.

Os três riram alto da história, mas Remus sentiu que havia algo errado com aquilo. Que tipo de guarda-caça previne os alunos para "seguir as aranhas" ao invés de dizer "não vá a Floresta", ou coisas assim? Lupin sabia que o garoto não contara toda a verdade, mas optou por não se envolver. Ele mesmo tinha segredos demais para julgar alguém por mantê-los, e além disso, não estava disposto a arriscar a recém-feita amizade com Harry Granger por uma bobagem. Desde antes do sequestro, Remus o achava intrigante. Por ser um lobisomem, muitos de seus sentidos foram alterados, melhorando sua percepção das coisas ao seu redor. Combinado com sua inteligência acima da média, Lupin era uma pessoa excepcional, e reparara em muitas coisas sobre Harry que os outros não percebiam. Como ele demorava um segundo a mais do que o normal para responder um chamado, como ele se encolhia ligeiramente quando alguém chegava perto demais, como procurava nunca estar no centro das atenções. Ele inicialmente atribuiu isso à uma auto-estima baixa ou infância difícil, mas também notou que Harry agia o tempo todo como se estivesse sendo observado. O garoto sempre media as palavras quando falava com estranhos, como se cada frase pudesse ser publicada no jornal do dia seguinte. Como ele tinha um senso de auto-importância, como se estivesse acostumado a ser criticado, mas com certeza da razão. No todo, ele era um interessante objeto de estudo. Lupin refletiu sobre isso no caminho para o café da manhã, acompanhado de seus amigos.

Todos os Marotos, Lily, Alice e Harry estavam sentados na mesa da Grifinória, conversando amenidades e atualizando Harry sobre os assuntos que estavam estudando. Estavam todos tomando quase as mesmas matérias, com algumas exceções aqui e ali. A primeira aula era poções, de modo que se dirigiram as masmorras. O professor Slugorn era tolerante, e todos andaram vagarosamente, quase passeando. Já na classe, o professor pareceu interessadíssimo em Harry, adorando a oportunidade de conhecer o rapaz que escapou dos Comensais da Morte. Ele não desistiu mesmo quando Harry fracassou miseravelmente em sua poção, fazendo com que Lily se divertisse imensamente com seu insucesso, sua própria poção perfeita à sua frente.

Na aula de Transfiguração, Harry entendeu como os Marotos tinham se tornado animagos ilegais. Eram simplesmente brilhantes naquela matéria, se destacando dos demais. Mesmo Peter era talentoso para o assunto. Harry olhou-os, sorrindo, e pensou que valia a pena ter sido mandado para o passado só para ter a chance de conviver com eles um pouco. James era brincalhão e orgulhoso, quase metido. Mas tinha um excelente coração, e era extremamente justo. Sirius era irreverente e engraçado, arrogante. Era corajoso, e sua presença era inevitavelmente notada aonde quer que estivesse, com um carisma natural que poucas pessoas possuíam. Lupin era calado e introvertido, só se soltando quando estava longe de outras pessoas. Tinha um senso de humor ácido e certeiro, que fazia com que ganhasse qualquer discussão com classe. Pettigrew era nervoso e irritadiço, mas de alguma forma sempre sabia o que falar na hora certa. Vivia à sombra dos outros, mas possuía uma personalidade forte que poucos percebiam. Lílian via nas pessoas o que havia de melhor nelas, sempre, e tratava todos com amizade e consideração. Tinha uma estranha tendência a chorar facilmente, mas era igualmente inflamável. Ela ia de 8 a 80 em apenas um segundo. Alice era surpreendente também. Quem só a conhecia de vista tinha a impressão de que era simpática e sem-graça, mas convivendo com ela, Harry viu uma mulher de convicções e ideais muito bem formados para uma adolescente, mostrando uma personalidade e maturidade precoce. Por outro lado, era de risada e sorriso fácil, tornando-a muito agradável de conversar.

Na aula de Defesa Contra As Artes das Trevas, Harry estava um pouco nervoso. O pouco que se lembrava do professor Lewis o fazia ficar inseguro, temendo e esperando aquela aula de forma contraditória. Porém, o professor não pareceu sequer notar o garoto sentado no meio das carteiras. A aula dele era bem informativa e organizada, sempre dando dicas vindas de experiências pessoais, combinando teoria a prática. Era tão boa quanto as aulas que Harry tivera no terceiro ano, mas os alunos tinham um papel muito mais passivo do que nas aulas de Lupin. Com Lewis, ele somente absorviam o conteúdo e com Lupin, davam e recebiam igualmente, com grande quantidade de interação.

No fim da aula, porém, as coisas desandaram. Harry estava sentado entre dois corvinais, que não paravam de trocar bilhetinhos. Uma hora o professor Lewis percebeu a agitação e imediatamente culpou Harry.

- Detenção, senhor Granger. Amanhã às 9:00, na minha sala. Estão dispensados.

Os Marotos parabenizaram Harry por conseguir uma detenção no primeiro dia de aula, enquanto Lílian olhava torto e Alice deu-lhe um tapinha nas costas como sinal de compreensão, que poderia ter sido melhor aceito se ela não estivesse obviamente contendo o riso. O garoto virou os olhos e se preparou para enfrentar mais um professor implicante. Todos eles jantaram e conversaram, interagindo com naturalidade. Já no Salão Comunal, Harry viu todas aquelas pessoas juntas e pela primeira vez, isso não lhe trouxe nenhum sentimento negativo. Trouxe uma paz inesperada, por saber que um dia as coisas foram felizes e simples, e que um dia poderiam voltar a ser. Ou melhor, nunca deixar.

Harry sabia que precisava traçar metas e estudar os fatos. Se ia mudar o passado, tinha que ter certeza de que não causaria consequências inesperadas. Agora, porém, ele contava com Dumbledore e McGonagall, uma ajuda que eles definitivamente não tiveram no passado. Algumas coisas só teriam que ser repetidas, mas outras... Neste tempo, Harry não tinha acesso ilimitado ao Grimnald Place, aonde o medalhão estava. Ele não era procurado, e invadir o Gringotes certamente o faria ser. Havia muitas coisas para se pensar e planejar, e Harry decidiu falar com Dumbledore no dia seguinte. Ele não sabia quanto tempo ficaria aqui, e tinha que ter certeza de que conseguiria.

Afinal, se apenas metade das Horcruxes fosse destruída, de que adiantaria? Não mudaria em nada e somente alertaria Voldemort de que alguém sabia de seu segredo.

- Harry?, disse James interrompendo seus pensamentos.

- Que foi?

- Nada... Que tal uma partida de Snap Explosivo?

Harry se divertiu com seus ditos "amigos", adorando a conversa e o jogo. Ele viu Pettigrew conversando normalmente, e diferentemente das outras vezes que pensava nele, sentiu tristeza. Como aquele garoto tímido de dezessete anos se tornara o catalisador mais importante da volta do pior bruxo das trevas do último século? Como se tornara um assassino frio que fazia qualquer coisa ao menor sinal de seu mestre?

Ele subiu para o dormitório com pensamentos contraditórios turvando-lhe a mente. Porém, a paz que se instalara mais cedo e a alegria ainda se recusavam a sair, e Harry achou que no todo fora seu melhor dia desde que deixara seu próprio tempo. Ele estava tão feliz com essa oportunidade que não percebeu que a convivência era uma faca de dois gumes. Ao mesmo tempo que Harry os conhecia, não percebeu que os Marotos, Lílian e Alice também passavam a conhecê-lo, e que seria impossível não notarem desaparecimentos e missões em busca das Horcruxes.

Mas isso não ocorreu a Harry naquele momento. Ele se deitou e dormiu com facilidade, ainda fazendo planos para sua conversa com Dumbledore, tendo o sono embalado pelas promessas de dias melhores.


	12. Chapter 12

**Dedicado à Bianca e Biaa Black Potter, que comentaram. Desculpem o atraso!**

"_Estou vivendo normalmente_

_Não vou ficar pensando_

_Se tivesse sido o contrário_

_Estou feliz_

_Mesmo sozinho, esse silêncio é paz_

_Nesse momento cai uma forte chuva_

_E quem vai ficar chorando?"_

_Titãs – Mesmo Sozinho_

Na manhã seguinte, Harry se dirigiu à sala de Defesa com receio. Não sabia o que esperar quando bateu na porta e entrou, mas não pode deixar de ser surpreendido. Harry conheceu a sala de praticamente todos seus professores desse cargo, mas essa era diferente. O garoto pensou que a sala de Lewis seria mais como a de Moody, mas era completamente nua. Sem auto-retratos sorridentes, animais interessantes, artefatos contra inimigos, fotos de gatinhos emoldurados. Tinha uma mesa, cadeira, pena e tinteiro, quase como se estivesse desocupada. Harry estava começando a achar que estava mesmo, não vendo sinais do professor.

- Tsc tsc tsc... Não é assim que se entra em território desconhecido, senhor Granger. Ficar parado no meio da sala como um idiota só o torna um alvo fácil. – disse o homem que apareceu do nada. Foi falando e se aproximando de Harry, sussurrando as duas últimas palavras muito próximo da face do menino. – Vamos, sente-se. Não se acanhe. Isso, muito bem. Deseja um chá, um café, suco de abóbora, uma bebida um pouco mais forte?

- Não senhor, estou bem.

O professor se sentou relaxadamente em sua cadeira, observando Harry atentamente pelo outro lado da mesa. Ele estava rígido e tenso, mas Lewis parecia ligeiramente divertido. Conjurou uma xícara de café e bebericou, deixando o silêncio desconfortável se instalar por alguns minutos. Harry estava começando a ficar bravo. Ia ficar parado em silêncio para sempre, sendo encarado pelo professor com aquele sorriso estúpido no rosto? Lewis abriu mais ainda seu sorriso, como se tivesse lido os pensamentos de Harry.

- Você deve estar se perguntando o que está fazendo aqui, não Harry? Sendo que você foi um aluno bem comportado durante a minha aula...

- Sim, senhor.

- Infelizmente, a questão aqui não é o comportamento ou notas. A questão, meu caro aluno, é que você me intrigou. Estou muito curioso a seu respeito. Veja, depois daquele teste de nivelamento, achei que seria o novo aluno prodígio de Hogwarts. Mas eu andei conversando com meus colegas, e não foi bem o que eu esperava. Você é um bom aluno, Harry, não me entenda mal, mas não atendeu às minhas expectativas... Pensei que fosse um tipo de talento específico, só nos assuntos do teste. Então, você também deu a impressão de ser mediano nos testes escritos de Flitwick. Tenho que confessar que fiquei desapontado, achei que tinha me enganado em relação à você. E o que me fez mudar de idéia Harry, você sabe muito bem. Eu estava naquela batalha também, compreende? E vi quando você correu direto para aquele prédio. Você não hesitou, você não ficou confuso, só correu para lá com a menina pendurada nas pernas. Sabe porquê? Porque você sabia o que ia acontecer, garoto! Eu pude ver naquela hora que você sabia muito bem o que ia acontecer e como você ia impedir. Agora eu me pergunto, como diabos um sétimo ano que acabou de se mudar para Hogwarts descobriu as passagens para fora da escola e estava tão a par do plano do Lord das Trevas que sabia até mesmo o prédio em que o ataque principal ia ocorrer?

Lewis parou de falar, os cotovelos apoiados na mesa, de forma que ele estivesse inclinado em direção à Harry. Os olhos dele brilhavam de uma forma estranha, como se estivesse ficando louco tentando responder aquela questão. Harry sentiu um frio na barriga, sem saber o que fazer. Uma coisa era contar para Dumbledore e McGonagall, outra era para um professor maníaco e desconhecido. Mas do jeito que a conversa andava, logo o homem ia acusa-lo de ser Comensal da Morte. Percebendo que Harry não ia responder, continuou:

- Como você deve ter percebido, Granger, achei que você era um mascotinho de Voldemort aqui dentro. Um garoto bom em Defesa, órfão e sem dinheiro, que salva criancinhas. Seria um prato cheio para Dumbledore se condoer, se aproximar do líder da Ordem da Fênix, virar espião... Era uma boa teoria. Mas então você foi capturado, e minha história passou a não fazer mais sentido. Mesmo os planos de Voldemort tem um limite, e forjar uma captura e fuga certamente ultrapassa os do bom senso. Percebi que fosse o que fosse, você não está trabalhando contra o lado da luz.

Voltei à minha questão original: como um rapaz aparentemente sem nada de extraordinário consegue me derrubar naquele teste e quebrar os escudos de proteção dos Comensais da Morte depois de quase dois meses de tortura? É por isso, Harry, que você me intriga. Quando você entra em uma sala, seu olhar automaticamente procura portas e janelas como possíveis rotas de fuga. Você evita sentar de costas para a entrada, prefere ficar aonde tenha a melhor visão de quem entra e sai do lugar. Você leva a varinha em um coldre na manga, você gosta de andar silenciosamente para ninguém saber de sua presença , você pode sentir quando um feitiço está sendo lançado pelas suas costas. Isso, senhor Granger, não é o comportamento esperado de um rapaz de dezessete anos. E mesmo assim, você aparenta ser normal. Como você me explica isso?

Depois do discurso, Harry estava sem saber o que fazer. O professor olhou para ele como se pudesse ler todos os seus pensamentos, e o garoto não podia pensar em nada que pudesse dizer. Por fim, falou a verdade:

- É porque sou um garoto normal, mas já fui obrigado a fazer muitas coisas que um rapaz da minha idade não faria, professor.

- Exatamente à mesma conclusão que eu cheguei, mas com uma pequena diferença. Decidi, Harry, que você é um diamante bruto. Vou lapidá-lo. Assim, vou cortar todas as partes inúteis e moldar as boas para deixa-lo mais ao meu gosto. De acordo?

- Sim senhor.

- Ótimo. Você vai vir aqui todos os dias às 5 horas da manhã. Eu vou...trabalhar com você durante uma hora, então você vai tomar banho, voltar ao seu dormitório e fingir que nada aconteceu. Isso vai ocorrer até segunda ordem. Não se atrase, não venha dormindo, não conte a ninguém em quem não confie. Acima de tudo, faça tudo que eu mandar, sem questionar. Você entendeu?

Harry acenou com a cabeça, incapaz de falar, gemendo mentalmente. O professor abriu a porta com um aceno de mão, num convite nada sutil para que Harry se retirasse. O garoto saiu mais confuso do que quando entrou.

* * *

No caminho de volta, Harry se lembrou de uma coisa. Ele não sabia o que aprenderia nas aulas de Lewis, mas teve quase certeza de que o homem esteve muito perto de usar Legilimência com ele. Primeiro Dumbledore, depois os Comensais e agora o professor. Por três vezes desde que chegara ao passado, Harry tinha sido submetido à uma avaliação mental, e por muito pouco alguém não descobrira mais do que devia. Deu meia volta e começou a subir as escadarias em direção ao sétimo andar. Chegando à porta familiar da Sala Precisa, Harry pensou _"preciso do lugar onde se esconde tudo..." _, que era o que podia imaginar que levaria à sala aonde escondera o livro do Príncipe no sexto ano. A porta surgiu e Harry suspirou aliviado quando se encontrou na mesma sala cheia de coisas escondidas por alunos por séculos. Ele andou entre as pilhas de coisas amontoadas, observando as quinquilharias, artefatos ilegais na escola, vassouras, lixo, pilhas e pilhas de objetos aleatórios. Harry tinha a intenção de achar uma penseira. Ele sabia que era altamente improvável que houvesse uma lá, mas se lembrava de ter visto algo semelhante à uma bacia decorada na primeira vez em que fora lá. Passeou, se distraindo com os objetos cada vez mais engraçados e bizarros que achou. Quase foi mordido por um caderno peludo de aparência selvagem, e torceu a face com nojo no que parecia ser uma pilha de preservativos trouxas usados.

Harry ficou procurando por algum tempo antes de achar. Era simples, nem de longe tão bonita e imponente quanto à de Dumbledore, mas definitivamente uma penseira. Ele sorriu abertamente, pegando a bacia pesada nos braços, pronto para encolhê-la com a varinha, mas algo chamou sua atenção. Sentiu um impulso de olhar para trás, e o fez. Soltou a bacia no chão com cuidado para poder estudar melhor o que via. Uma espécie de coroa estava ali, com a seguinte gravação:_ "o espírito sem limites é o maior tesouro do homem"_. De alguma forma, o diadema exerceu um poder sobre ele, e Harry sentiu-se tentado a tocá-lo. Ele quase podia ouvir sussurros malignos saindo do objeto, mas o garoto sentia como se fossem partes opostas de um imã, se atraindo mutuamente. Estendeu os dedos trêmulos em direção à coroa, encostando levemente. Um arrepio transpassou a espinha de Harry, e ele fechou a mão ao redor do objeto. Sentiu alguma coisa mexer dentro de si, uma parte obscura de sua mente querendo fazer uma conexão com a tiara, muito semelhante ao que ele sentiu quando tocava o...diário. O medalhão. Harry podia sentir no diadema a mesma força poderosa e manipuladora que possuiu os dois objetos. _Pelas barbas de Merlin, isso é uma Horcrux._, pensou estupefato. Sentiu como se tivesse acabado de levar um balaço na nuca, e sentou-se em uma pilha precária de livros, se recuperando da revelação. Olhou para a tiara em suas mãos, meio desgostoso meio fascinado. A sexta Horcrux que eles nunca encontraram estava bem ali, entre seus dedos. Subitamente, largou-a no chão. Harry se lembrava muito bem do que o medalhão e o diário fizeram com que os possuiu, e o diadema parecia ainda mais poderoso do que aqueles. Encolheu a penseira com um aceno de varinha e a colocou no bolso, considerando as opções. Não podia levar a tiara muito obviamente impregnada de magia das trevas para o Salão Comunal e não se sentia tentado a levar para Dumbledore agora. Dessa vez, parecia algo mais... pessoal. Queria destruir sozinho, sem o envolvimento de seus mentores. Decidido, Harry escondeu o melhor que pode o diadema para pegá-la novamente mais tarde e deixou a Sala Precisa.

* * *

Quando o garoto entrou no Salão Comunal, Lily o chamou para se juntar a eles no sofá com uma das mãos.

- E aí, muito ruim a detenção?

- Não muito, eu acho. Não decidi ainda., respondeu com um dar de ombros, ainda distraído com o que deixara para trás na Sala Precisa. A menina revirou os olhos, e Harry entrou na conversa participando com um ou outro comentário eventual, tentando evitar que percebessem que havia algo errado. Ele ainda podia sentir os dedos formigando pelo contato com a Horcrux, e se perguntou por que era mais afetado por essa do que pelas outras. _Provavelmente_, Harry pensou_, era um artefato muito mais poderoso originalmente do que os outros._ O garoto ainda passou muito tempo pensando sobre a Horcrux antes de se deixar levar pela empolgação de sábado. Eles iriam para Hogsmeade após o almoço, e Harry estava ligeiramente tenso com a perspectiva de voltar ao povoado considerando os resultados traumatizantes de sua última ida. Sacudiu a cabeça e voltou à atenção para a conversa de Remus e Lily. Abruptamente, como tudo que fazia, Sirius desceu do dormitório com um caderno marrom grande, em espiral. Peter ficou pálido, enquanto Sirius falou, chamando a atenção dos amigos:

- Ei gente, olhem o que eu encontrei debaixo do travesseiro do Peter! O que será que tem aqui, hein Rabicho? Fotos da McGonagall só de roupa de baixo? Cartas da mamãe?, caçoou maliciosamente. Os outros se aprumaram, prontos para tirar sarro do garoto que agora implorava para que Sirius não mostrasse o conteúdo para os amigos.

- Padfoot, pare. É pessoal e... – ele tentou impedir, mas James e Sirius já se acotovelavam para abrirem juntos o caderno. Ambos pareciam tão surpresos com o que viram que Remus riu alto.

- Vamos lá, não pode ser tão ruim. O que tem aí?

- Desenhos. São só umas coisas que eu desenho, não é um grande negócio... , Pettigrew resmungou baixinho.

Com o alvoroço feito por Sirius, até Alice veio ver o que estava acontecendo. Todos se sentaram confortavelmente no sofá, observando as imagens desenhadas com tinta preta. Com uma impressionante habilidade, Rabicho desenhava pessoas e coisas aleatórias. Um rascunho do dormitório do sétimo ano que dava a impressão de estar olhando para o original, um hipogrifo incrivelmente realista com olhos negros ameaçadores. Uma menina sentada debaixo de uma árvore, os olhos fechados parecendo estar em perfeita paz. A maioria dos desenhos parecia retratar essa mesma garota ou objetos. Alguns eram feitos de perspectivas muito maiores do que a real, e Harry notou que deviam ser de como ele enxergava quando estava em sua forma animaga. Além disso, percebeu que à medida que os desenhos passavam a ser mais recentes, ficavam mais escuros e assustadores, menos infantis. Ao mesmo tempo em que podia ser só uma evolução de técnica, Harry notou que podia ser fruto da própria realidade de Pettigrew, que via o mundo com olhos progressivamente mais marcados. Ainda assim, nenhuma das imagens sugeria qualquer tipo de crueldade ou malícia. O Menino Que Sobreviveu examinou abertamente Rabicho, franzindo a testa levemente, plenamente consciente de que em poucos anos ele seria responsável pela destruição de sua vida e a de mais três outros sentados naquele sofá. Olhou para o garoto desajeitado e envergonhado, e não conseguiu imaginar. Comparando com as lembranças de que tinha dele, sua mente não conseguia fazer a conexão, como se fossem duas pessoas diferentes. _O que aconteceu com você? O que fez você mudar tanto? Como diabos você se transformou em alguém que fez tudo o que você fez?, _pensou com fervor. Sentia as perguntas borbulharem em sua garganta, mas era inconsciente da ferocidade estampada em sua face, a intensidade clara nos olhos. Por um momento, os olhos dos dois se encontraram, e o menino menor se encolheu diante de Harry, confuso.

- Tudo bem, Harry?, indagou Remus. Os olhos verdes do outro se desviaram rapidamente de Peter para Lupin, transtornados. Harry sacudiu a cabeça, esfregando a testa com os dedos, lembrando de onde e com quem estava. Olhou para o caderno aberto no colo de Sirius, observando um desenho de James, Lily e Sirius, que parecia muito com uma foto de Harry, Rony e Mione que o garoto tinha deles na Toca. Aproveitou a deixa, e respondeu:

- Sim, só que esse desenho parece muito com uma foto que tenho com meus amigos.

- É, você nunca mostrou nenhuma foto deles pra gente. Pega lá em cima para nos mostrar.

- Ficaram todas na casa dos meus tios, eu vim com pressa pra cá., disse quase constrangido. James interviu.

- Não seja por isso! Agora que descobrimos nosso artista particular, tenho certeza de que Rabicho pode fazer um retrato falado pra gente!, ele estava brincando, mas Peter assumiu o desafio com seriedade. Convocou um lápis trouxa e um papel, perguntando a Harry como seus amigos se pareciam.

- Ehh, você não precisa fazer isso, Peter. James estava brincando.

- Você não tem nenhuma foto deles, não é? Bem, não vai ficar tão bom quanto uma, mas você poderia gostar de ter uma lembrança deles e..., o rapaz foi diminuindo o tom de voz, acanhado. Harry viu a cena quase patética, e foi obrigado a consentir. Primeiro Pettigrew desenhou o próprio Harry, que se sentiu incomodado com os olhares longos do outro para desenhá-lo. Era engraçado, pensou, se ver sob a perspectiva de outra pessoa. Depois, a partir da descrição e orientação de Harry, sob o lápis de Rabicho foi surgindo um desenho surpreendentemente parecido com seus melhores amigos.

Depois de muitos minutos, o rapaz deu um toque de varinha e as pessoas na imagem piscavam e se mexiam levemente, as folhas voando atrás delas. Para o espanto de Harry, ele se achou o menos parecido com o original, demorando alguns segundos para se reconhecer. No desenho, ele viu um rapaz alto e magro, com um olhar penetrante e sério que ele achava que não possuía. Ronald estava entediado, roupas meio desleixadas, um adolescente comum. Hermione olhava para Harry pelo canto dos olhos, um sorriso quase imperceptível na face, como quem sabe mais do que fala. Já Harry olhava para frente, diferente do modo como ele retratara seus amigos. Alguns segundos depois, o garoto entendeu o que havia de diferente. No desenho, ele não possuía a inocência no olhar com a qual Pettigrew desenhara os outros. Ele tinha certeza ao invés de ingenuidade, era o único com semblante sério.

Mas ver seus amigos mesmo que em um desenho foi tão animador e triste ao tempo, que Harry olhou para Peter e agradeceu sinceramente. Rabicho corou e disse que não era nada, mas a aprovação claramente lhe deixara muitíssimo satisfeito. Por fim, foram almoçar e partiram para Hogsmeade. Harry suspirou quando se viu na aldeia, que já estava praticamente igual ao que era antes. Os Marotos muito obviamente correram para a Zonkos, de modo que Lily, Alice e Harry foram deixados sozinhos. Foram para a pequena livraria, e o garoto ficou agradavelmente surpreso ao descobrir que embora sua mãe fosse parecida com Hermione em muitos aspectos, ela podia ser racional em relação ao tempo passado procurando livros. Eles passearam vagarosamente, aproveitando o dia. Muito diferente de andar com James, Sirius, Peter e Remus, estar com sua mãe e Alice era pacífico e sincero, sem ter cuidado com provocações voando para todo lado, embora não tão divertido.

Eles e os Marotos se encontraram no Três Vassouras, para que depois Lílian e James pudessem andar um pouco sozinhos e para que Sirius encontrasse seu alvo mais recente. Remus voltou equilibrando precariamente as cervejas amanteigadas que James se dispôs a pagar pela aposta que fizera com Harry há muito tempo atrás no campo de quadribol. Sirius teve a decência de parecer envergonhado, mas não teve escrúpulos em aceitar. Harry foi buscar mais bebidas quando encontrou Madame Rosmerta. Ela pareceu demorar alguns segundos para reconhecê-lo, mas abriu um sorriso enorme quando o fez. Seus olhos se encontraram e a mulher ficou inacreditavelmente contente em ver a mudança que se operara em Harry desde a última vez que o vira. Ele não estava mais tão magro, não tinha mais machucados pelo corpo, e principalmente, ele parecia feliz. Ela tinha consciência de que depois de uma coisa daquelas, ninguém volta a ser o mesmo de antes, mas tinha que admitir que o rapaz parecia estar administrando muito bem. O modo como ela o encontrara e cuidara dele naquela noite marcara profundamente a ambos, e Harry se viu abrindo um sorriso gêmeo ao dela sem perceber. Ela saiu detrás do balcão e estendeu os braços em direção a ele, e sem pensar duas vezes Harry a abraçou. Por alguns segundos eles permaneceram assim, mas logo se soltaram. Ela enfiou um copo de firewhiskey na sua mão e as cervejas amanteigadas, dando uma piscadela e voltando a trabalhar.

De volta à mesa, todos olharam surpresos para o garoto que parecia consideravelmente mais alegre do que quando saiu. Ninguém comentou a cena, mas Sirius olhou com inveja para o copo de destilado na mão de Harry. Eles conversaram, riram e brincaram, como se não tivessem preocupação nenhuma no mundo. Depois de algumas horas, voltaram para casa.


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo dedicado à Karlla Darcy Cullen, Biaa Black Potter e Cecilia que comentaram. Eu terminei esse capítulo ontem, mas fiquei sem internet o dia todo, desculpe.

O desenho mais parecido com o que o Rabicho fez para Harry que pude encontrar: *****_ . _*****

"_Como estão vocês?_

_Nós estamos bem_

_Não é o mundo ideal na cabeça de ninguém_

_Sono, sede, fome, frio,_

_Agora não dói mais_

_Sono, sede, fome, frio_

_Já ficou pra trás"_

_Titãs – Nós Estamos Bem_

No domingo pela manhã, Harry estava trabalhando em seu plano. Ele quase não conseguira dormir à noite pensando no diadema, e tinha que destruí-lo o mais rápido possível. Considerando que a única forma que conhecia de fazer isso era com veneno de basilisco, o próximo passou ficou muito óbvio para ele. O problema principal é que nessa época Harry não possuía a espada e Fawkes dificilmente traria ajuda para ele, agora que o perigo que correria na Câmara Secreta era voluntário. Enterrou a cabeça nas mãos, pensando. _Tem que haver algum jeito. Qualquer coisa. Qualquer coisa. _Harry estava quase perdendo a cabeça, quando percebeu uma coisa: a chave para conseguir a espada era somente o Chapéu Seletor, a fênix só agira para levá-lo até o menino. Sorriu para si mesmo e levantou. Tomou banho e se vestiu com roupas adequadas para a batalha por debaixo das vestes da escola, e desceu para o Salão Comunal para esperar por seus amigos.

Todos notaram que Harry estava distraído, escondendo alguma coisa, mas não comentaram nada. Os Marotos se entreolharam e acenaram com a cabeça uns para os outros, em comunicação não-verbal que passou despercebida para os outros ocupantes da mesa. No dia anterior repararam que o comportamento de Harry estava estranho desde que voltara da detenção com o professor Lewis. Depois de tantos anos convivendo e aprontando juntos, os quatro tinham uma afinidade que quem era de fora não entendia, e pelos olhares trocados a mensagem era clara: vamos ficar de olho nele, porque com certeza está aprontando alguma. Claro, o alvo dessas observações estava inconsciente delas, olhando de forma significativa para Dumbledore do outro lado do Salão. O homem mais velho ergueu a sobrancelha levemente, mas assentiu. Depois do café da manhã, Harry disse que precisava falar com Dumbledore para resolver alguns assuntos pendentes sobre a matrícula, o que não enganou ninguém. Os outros se dirigiram para a Sala Comunal para fazer tarefas, terminar trabalhos e aproveitar o final de semana, enquanto Harry foi para o escritório do diretor. A gárgula abriu antes que ele pudesse dizer a senha, pois ele já era esperado.

O garoto se viu sob o olhar azul penetrante tão conhecido por ele e não pode evitar de sorrir.

- Bom dia, professor.

- Bom dia Harry. O que o traz aqui tão cedo?

- Para falar a verdade, professor, queria ter uma palavrinha com o Chapéu Seletor.

Os olhos do diretor cintilaram, e ele disse:

- Não seria nada relacionado à espada de Griffindor, não é Harry?

- Sim, seria. Gostaria de reaver a espada, se o Chapéu achar que sou digno novamente.

- Claro. Mas se me permite, por que esse desejo repentino?

Harry suspirou. Dumbledore, por mais que acreditasse em sua história, ainda estava longe de confiar nele como fazia o de seu tempo. Tinha que fazê-lo acreditar que não queria a espada por ganância, mas por algum motivo nobre, e Harry não estava disposto a revelar qual era de fato.

- Ela esteve sob minha posse durante algum tempo, professor, me habituei a tê-la por perto. Além disso, se formos em buscas das Horcruxes precisaremos dela em breve, certo?, respondeu, o argumento claramente muito facilmente refutável, uma vez que ambos sabiam que a espada não servia para nada sem o veneno. O garoto tinha certeza de que o professor saberia na hora que havia algo que Harry estava escondendo, mas esperava que a vontade de Dumbledore de dar à oportunidade de se provar para as pessoas falasse mais alto, e foi o que aconteceu.

O professor sorriu e se levantou para pegar o Chapéu Seletor em uma das prateleiras. Ele entregou o pedaço de pano para Harry e sumiu por uma porta anexa ao seu escritório, dando privacidade ao menino. Harry pegou o Chapéu e o colocou, esperando alguns segundos antes de ouvir a voz saindo do rasgo perto da aba falando com ele.

- Interessante, rapaz... Interessante.

- O que é interessante, senhor?

- Que você esteja tão familiarizado comigo e não me recordo de você. Faz muito tempo que não falo com um viajante no tempo.

- Bem, eu preciso de uma coisa que o senhor pode me dar.

- Não sou estúpido, criança, eu já percebi isso. E você vai se meter sozinho a destruir um artefato raríssimo que pertenceu à minha adorada Rowena com ela? Acho que não, rapaz.

- O diadema pertenceu à Rowena Ravenclaw?

- Claro que sim. Quem mais poderia ter feito algo tão grandioso?

- O senhor tem que entender, a espada vai matar a Horcrux, que está maculando o diadema., tentou convencê-lo. Sabendo que o Chapéu via tudo que ele estava pensando, lembrou de tudo que Tom Riddle já tinha feito, de todos os gritos desumanos que as Horcruxes faziam...

O Chapéu ficou quieto, olhando as memórias de Harry, e soltou o que o garoto pensou ser um suspiro. Resmungou algo como "esse menino Marvolo, sabia que não ia dar boa coisa", e de repente Harry se viu quase desacordado com o peso da espada que desabou com tudo em sua cabeça. Maravilhado, pegou a espada e a ergueu, sentindo como se ela fosse uma extensão de seu braço. Pegou o Chapéu e o devolveu à estante, decidindo sair sem se despedir de Dumbledore. Já no corredor, ele parou alguns instantes para pensar, determinando seus próximos passos. Harry tinha que colocar as memórias na penseira antes da aula de Lewis no dia seguinte, mas não queria esperar nem mais um dia sequer antes de destruir a tiara. Ia entrar na Câmara Secreta naquela tarde, após o almoço.

Harry fez seu melhor para esconder a espada debaixo da capa da escola, nas costas, mas definitivamente não bem o suficiente para que ele pudesse agir normalmente. No Salão Comunal ele correu para guardá-la a salvo de olhares em baixo de sua cama, e só depois desceu para conversar com seus amigos. Ele notou ou olhares que os Marotos estavam dirigindo à ele, e se esforçou o máximo que pode para parecer despreocupado. Harry observou divertido a conversa em que Lílian e Alice diziam querer ir para Hogsmeade novamente, ao contrário dos Marotos:

- James, amor. Vamos lá, vai ser divertido.

- Lily, por que nós não podemos simplesmente aproveitar o domingo em Hogwarts? Os exames estão chegando, nós temos que estudar... – o garoto falou para diversão suprema de Sirius, que riu alto do argumento muito obviamente falso de James, que não estudava voluntariamente para testes nem para salvar sua própria vida. Em Lily, porém, pareceu surtir efeito.

- É... Mas ontem você quase não me deu atenção, indo direto para aquela Zonkos! Que tipo de namorado é você, que me deixa sozinha para ir comprar coisas para brincadeiras? Não é assim que eu pensei que seria, James!, ela falou cada vez mais alto, deixando James horrorizado, se desculpando profusamente. Ele a abraçou e prometeu passar o dia inteiro com ela em Hogsmeade. A cena seria quase tocante se não fosse a piscada que Lily deu para Alice quando James finalmente a soltou e virou para falar com Peter. Harry achou que suas costelas iam partir de tanto segurar a risada, enquanto Remus parecia estar em uma situação semelhante. O garoto olhou para seu pai que ainda mandava olhares culpados para Lily, e riu mais ainda. Por outro lado, agora teria que arranjar uma desculpa para ficar em Hogwarts. Após o almoço, todos se dirigiram à saída, e Harry falou:

- Sinto muito gente, mas dessa vez eu passo.

- Como assim? Vamos, vai ser legal... Quem sabe você possa me apresentar a Madame Rosmerta..., disse Sirius, erguendo as sobrancelhas de modo malicioso. Harry fechou a cara.

- Que eu saiba ela não gosta de trocar fralda, Sirius. E eu perdi um tempão do ano letivo, se não começar a estudar agora vou ganhar mais T de Trasgo nos exames do que tenho fios de cabelo... -, respondeu, esperando que fosse convincente. Remus olhou para os amigos e acenou brevemente com a cabeça, fazendo-os suspirar aliviados. _Pode deixar, eu fico de olho._, ele parecia dizer.

- Isso, eu posso te ajudar. Você pode copiar as minhas anotações e..., - Harry bufou enquanto Lupin passava um braço em seus ombros e rumava direto para a Sala Comunal.

* * *

Harry estava se contendo para não petrificar Lupin bem ali. O garoto parecia estar fazendo de propósito para irritar Harry, falando e falando sobre um feitiço que Harry já conhecia, explicando detalhadamente toda a história de sua invenção. Há mais de uma hora, Remus parecia estar se esforçando para não deixar Harry sair dali, e o menino estava ficando mais nervoso. Quando o outro chegou ao ponto de erguer a mão de Harry para mostrar o movimento de varinha correto, ele achou que era o bastante.

- Lupin, eu já entendi. Obrigada.

- Mas eu nem falei sobre o...

- Não importa, já me ajudou bastante, acho que posso continuar sozinho daqui., e de uma forma estranha, o brilho no olhar de Lupin disse que era exatamente isso que ele esperava que Harry fosse dizer.

- Claro, Harry. Eu vou para a biblioteca, se precisar de mais ajuda me procure lá., disse, soando quase falso. O garoto de olhos verdes achou o comportamento do amigo muito anormal, mas não tinha tempo para perder. Correu para o dormitório, pegou a espada e respirou fundo. Revisou o plano em sua mente: matar o basilisco, pegar o veneno, destruir a Horcrux, retirar todas as memórias para deixá-las longe de intrusos. Ele sabia que ia ser mais complicado do que isso, mas era só o que podia fazer. Procurando algo dentro das vestes, ele tirou para fora um cordão com um frasco pequenininho, que ele usava pendurado, como um colar. De longe, o frasco parecia vazio, mas ali estava um dos bens mais preciosos de Harry. Quando Dumbledore morreu, Fawkes tinha pousado nos ombros de Harry e começado a chorar. Ele entendeu o recado, quase como se alguém tivesse falado para ele. A fênix ia embora depois da morte de seu dono, mas deixaria algo para Harry. Ele conjurou um recipiente e a ave virou a cabeça, permitindo que as lágrimas escorressem dentro dele. Pouco depois, ela cantou no funeral e foi embora para sempre.

Desde então, o frasco com as lágrimas estava sempre com Harry, como um amuleto. Aquele momento foi em que ele decidiu que ia continuar a guerra, ia atrás das Horcruxes e ia tentar com todas as suas forças vencer Voldemort, e estava entre suas mais significativas memórias. Apesar do canto desolado da fênix, o presente que ela lhe dera era esperança, para continuar vivendo depois da morte de seu mentor. _Agora Fawkes, isso não vai mais acontecer.Não desta vez. _ Ele tocou o frasco para dar sorte, e se dirigiu ao banheiro do segundo andar.

(...)

Lupin e o resto dos Marotos vinham se preparando desde a noite anterior. Eles já tinham aprontado vezes demais para não reconhecer alguém prestes a fazer isso, e Harry definitivamente ia. Eles tinham combinado de seguir o rapaz de perto caso ele conseguisse ficar sozinho, para não serem deixados de fora do que quer que o outro estivesse fazendo. Quando todos foram para Hogsmeade, Remus foi a escolha óbvia para ficar e "ajudar" o amigo. Ele se esforçou para não deixá-lo sair de perto de sua supervisão, mas acabou que Harry o dispensou solenemente, e o lobisomem percebeu que havia mais do que uma brincadeira no que Harry estava tramando. Quando o garoto subiu para o dormitório, Remus chamou os amigos pelo espelho duplo de James, que emprestara para ele. Sirius e Peter atenderam, prometeram achar James e voltar para escola o mais rápido possível. Quando Harry fugiu da escola para a batalha e foi capturado, todos se sentiram muito culpados, mas admiraram a força do rapaz. Assim, todos concordaram em ficar de olho nele, prontos para impedi-lo de fazer alguma loucura ou participar dela, se fosse o caso. Como um lobisomem, Remus tinha sentidos muito mais aguçados do que o normal, principalmente olfato e audição. Quando Harry desceu as escadas, ele se cobriu com a capa de invisibilidade de James e o seguiu cuidadosamente, para não ser descoberto. Ele começou a se perguntar aonde diabos ele estava indo quando sentiu-se ser empurrado por James e Sirius, que fizeram um barulho espetacular ao tentar se enfiar debaixo da capa sem serem percebidos. Harry virou para trás na mesma hora, a varinha apontada para a origem do barulho. Felizmente, Remus conseguiu controlar a situação e os três estavam quase agaichados para caberem todos sob a capa sem nenhuma parte descoberta.

- Cadê o Peter?

- Ele ficou em Hogsmeade para distrair as meninas. Deu trabalho convencer elas de que ele realmente adorava o Madame Puddifoot., Sirius respondeu, entre risadinhas abafadas.

- Cale a boca e vamos logo. Por Merlin Padfoot, você não consegue ser discreto?, eles seguiram o garoto de longe, o mais discretamente que puderam. Quando ele entrou no banheiro feminino, eles se entreolharam, surpresos.

- Ele pode ser algum tipo de tarado., sussurrou Sirius novamente, levando um tapa de Remus na cabeça. No momento em que entraram, porém, só tiveram tempo de ver uma mão arrancar a capa de cima deles.

Harry percebeu que estava sendo seguido fazia algum tempo. Quase paranóico, imaginou Comensais da Morte ou algo pior. Seguiu seu caminho até o banheiro, onde poderia se defender em um lugar sem tantas rotas de fuga para os possíveis atacantes. Qual foi sua surpresa quando puxou a capa de invisibilidade, descobrindo James, Sirius e Remus abaixados, meio enroscados uns nos outros, o mais próximo que podiam ficar para serem cobertos pela capa. Ele quase riu da cena constrangedora em que os amigos se encontraram, mas perguntou:

- Que diabos vocês estão fazendo?

- Nós é que devíamos perguntar isso, Harry. Seguimos você e olha aonde viemos parar!

- Se vocês não tivessem se metido aonde não foram chamados, com certeza não estariam aqui. Ou melhor, a julgar pela posição em que vocês estão, talvez gostem mesmo de encontros clandestinos em banheiros abandonados..., disse, tirando sarro da posição comprometedora em que foram achados.

Sirius se levantou rapidamente, ofendido, e se preparou para retrucar quando Remus levantou a mão, impedindo-o. Com o semblante sério, falou:

- Estou falando sério agora, Harry. O que é que você veio fazer aqui?, fazendo o alvo da pergunta pensar seriamente. Agora, não conseguia pensar em uma desculpa convincente, e nem gostaria disso. Sentiu-se mal por pensar assim, mas sabia que podia controlar os três caso não aceitassem e a situação fugisse do controle. Falou a verdade.

- Há uma Câmara escondida neste banheiro, e eu vou para lá. Ela foi construída por Salazar Slytherin, mas eu preciso ir.

- O quê? Você..você é um grifinório! Como sabe disso?, acusou Sirius, fazendo o afilhado suspirar.

- Olhe isso. – respondeu, tirando a espada de dentro das vestes, mostrando-lhe o punho com o nome de Godric Gryffindor gravado logo abaixo da bainha. – Eu sou ofidioglota, mas não significa que sou um Sonserino ou do lado das trevas., os três começaram a gritar raivosos, interrompendo-o com essa afirmação. Harry olhou diretamente para Lupin, e disse:

- Há muitas habilidade e criaturas que são pré-julgadas como sendo das Trevas, mas isso não é verdade. Muita gente sofre discriminação por ser uma coisa sob a qual não tem controle e tem que aguentar quem desconhece julgando como maligno. Supus que alguém como você Remus, não seria capaz de jogar pedras em mim por uma condição que me foi imposta e que tive que esconder a vida toda. Estou decepcionado., ele disse sinceramente, com voz grave.

- Como...como você soube?, respondeu o lobisomem, com voz fraca.

- Não importa, Lupin. Achei que vocês seriam mais compreensivos. Sinto muito, mas vou ter que tomar medidas mais drásticas., ele ergueu a varinha, mas Remus o impediu. Ele olhou para os dois amigos, voltou-se para Harry e disse:

- Quero ir com você., James e Sirius pareceram chocados, mas se recuperaram. Após o que pareceu ser um momento de reflexão, James também se pronunciou, dizendo que ia. Todos olharam para Sirius, que pareceu profundamente dividido. Por fim, ele suspirou e acenou solenemente com a cabeça.

- Tudo bem então. Preciso fazer uma coisa e pretendia fazê-la sozinho, mas não vou impedir vocês se quiserem vir. Mas para isso, vocês precisam confiar em mim. Se eu disser para vocês correrem ou ir embora, você _tem_ que fazer. Se eu mandar você fechar os olhos, você fecha. Se eu pedir para ir embora, você vai. Entenderam?

Todos assentiram, meio assustados.

- Vocês vão ter que me deixar lidar sozinho com o que tem lá embaixo, porque eu sei como fazer isso. Se tentarem ajudar, provavelmente vão se machucar e eu também. Prometem fazer isso?, dessa vez, hesitação. Depois de um longo tempo, concordaram. Dando-se por satisfeito, Harry tomou a espada ainda na mão de Sirius e andou em direção à pia, procurando a cobra em miniatura na torneira. Depois de tantos anos treinando a ofidioglossia, Harry já não precisava imaginar que a cobra estava viva para falar, e ordenou com facilidade, ouvindo o assobio estranho que saiu de seus lábios. Viu também os três colegas sugando o ar com força, ainda sem acreditar direito. Uma luz branca piscou na torneira, que começou a girar, expondo o cano largo. Harry pulou nele sem pensar duas vezes, escorregando no limo, caindo infinitamente para baixo da escola.

Lá em baixo, Harry pisou nos crânios de animais e esperou que os outros descessem. Todos eles pareciam meio atordoados, olhando para o lugar com medo e espanto. Harry se perguntou se era assim que pareceu quando foi lá pela primeira vez, mas então lembrou-se que sua maior preocupação já naquela época era Gina. Ele instruiu os amigos a fechar os olhos à qualquer movimento estranho, mas não revelou por que. Não havia sentido em deixá-los ainda mais nervosos. Ao dobrar mais uma curva, se depararam com as duas cobras entalhadas na pedra, esmeraldas brilhantes no lugar dos olhos. Harry sussurrou _"abram", _e elas se separaram, deslizando suavemente, permitindo a passagem.

Viram-se em uma câmara muito comprida e mal colunas de pedra entrelaçadas com cobras em relevo sustentavam um teto que se perdia na escuridão, projetando longas sombras negras na luz estranha e esverdeada que iluminava o lugar. Harry tomou a liderança, caminhando entre as colunas de pedra. Havia imagens de cobras esculpidas em todo lugar, imponentes e sibilantes, pareciam dirigir seus olhares de esmeralda para os visitantes. Harry parou no meio da câmara, tentando se lembrar das palavras exatas de Tom Riddle para convocar o servo. Finalmente, abriu bem a boca, e sibilou: _"Fale comigo, Slytherin, o maior dos Quatro de Hogwarts"._ Nada aconteceu. Permaneceu ali, incrédulo, quando entendeu. Saber a língua das cobras não basta, somente o herdeiro de Slytherin pode abrir a Câmara.

Mas Harry sabia que havia uma parte dele que estava lá, que sabia o que era ser um Slythrin verdadeiro. Ele respirou fundo e fechou os olhos, tentando encontrar aquela parte dele que sempre suprimiu. Aquela que sabia falar a língua das cobras, que tentava se conectar com cada Horcrux. Resgatou dentro de si a sensação de quando lançou o Cruciatus em Bellatrix, o prazer de observar a dor. Lembrou de Tom Riddle falando de como eram parecidos, do Chapéu Seletor falando que ele se tornaria grande na Sonserina. Sentiu o poder fluir por suas veias, sem se conter, deslizando por dentro dele como centenas de cobras rastejando. Harry deixou sua parte Slytherin consumi-lo, deixando-se dominar por sua própria semelhança com Lord Voldemort, pensando em todos os momentos em que estivera na mente dele durante o quinto ano. Sentindo-se infinitamente poderoso, ele ergueu os braços sem se conter, e por fim, repetiu.

_Fale comigo, Slytherin, o maior dos Quatro de Hogwarts._

A boca da estátua de Salazar se moveu, deixando a vista um túnel escuro, do qual o basilisco saia, sibilando. Ele se desenrolou na direção de Harry, expondo toda sua grandeza. O garoto, ainda de braços para o alto, ordenou: _"venha a mim, Rei das Serpentes." _A cobra gigante deslizou para Harry, que ergueu a espada de Gryffindor, pronta para o sacrifício. A serpente percebeu a intenção de Harry e tentou atacá-lo, os olhos mortais bem abertos na semi-escuridão. Ele se deitou no chão e rolou para longe, gritando para os Marotos correrem e fecharem os olhos. O basilisco o perseguiu, agitando a imensa cauda no ar. Harry viu quando ela jogou Remus e James para longe, sendo arremessados contra a parede e caindo, desacordados. Ele ergueu a espada novamente, tomando coragem para enfrentá-la. Ele permaneceu parado, os olhos quase fechados, esperando que a cobra o atacasse. Ela abriu a boca para abocanhá-lo quando Sirius começou a lançar uma imensa sucessão de feitiços, que somente irritaram o animal. Harry xingou a estupidez do outro com raiva, que agora corria loucamente pela Câmara, tentando escapar. O garoto correu para tentar ajudar Sirius, escalando as pedras, e sem pensar, pulou em cima da serpente. Às cegas, balançou a espada no ar com violência, cortando seus olhos, que sangraram um líquido negro profusamente. Ele se sentiu ser arremessado e caiu no chão, quase desmaiando com o impacto. O basilisco espumou em agonia, chicoteando a cauda no ar. O garoto levantou-se com dificuldade, sangue escorrendo de um corte acima da sobrancelha. Desviou do rabo da serpente, e tateou cegado pelo sangue quente que escorria em cima dos olhos, procurando a espada. Sua mão tocou o punho cravejado, e ele a arrastou para si. Desviando para longe da cobra, tirou sua varinha e fez um feitiço de cura em si mesmo, antes que sangrasse até a morte. _Uma ironia e tanto, morrer por causa de uma queda quando tem um basilisco furioso atrás de mim., _pensou, quase delirando. Sacudiu a cabeça, arrumando os pensamentos enquanto rolava tentando escapar. Segurava o punhal firmemente, e se ergueu novamente quando estava embaixo da boca sibilante. Com toda a força que possuía, fincou a espada na cabeça da cobra, transpassando-a de baixo para cima. Ela ainda balançou por alguns segundos, o veneno escorrendo loucamente em cima de Harry, e depois caiu no chão com um estrondo que tremeu a câmara. Sujo de veneno, suor e sangue, o menino recuperou a espada agora infectada da substância fatal para as Horcruxes com dificuldade, puxando o punho com as duas mãos, arrancando pele e músculo da cobra junto. Remus, James e Sirius agora estavam encolhidos em um canto, recém-despertos, observando tudo de olhos arregalados, mas ele não estava com paciência para lidar com isso. Respirou fundo por alguns instantes, recuperando as forças, e deu início ao processo de arrancar alguns dentes do basilisco, recolhendo em frascos o veneno que pingava de alguns deles. Cortou generosos pedaços de pele e, hesitante, arrancou os dois olhos amarelos, dilacerados e cegos. Sabia que o basilisco era um animal raríssimo, e que muito provavelmente aqueles eram ingredientes raros. Pretendia vendê-los para conseguir algum dinheiro para financiar sua busca para as Horcruxes, e guardar o veneno consigo. Ele passou a mão na testa, tentando limpar o suor da tarefa sanguinária, mas só conseguiu se sujar ainda mais. Percebeu que havia feito uma verdadeira carnificina, pele, sangue, veneno, pedaços da cobra para todo lado. Subitamente, se deu conta de que não sabia os efeitos do veneno em contato direto com a pele, e seu corpo formigava desconfortavelmente. Guardou tudo cuidadosamente, e andou para encontrar aos amigos. Quando ele deu o primeiro passo em direção à eles, viu que se encolheram automaticamente e Harry estacou, incrivelmente magoado. O flash de medo que passou nos olhos deles foi muito claro, e Harry sentiu aquilo como uma facada nas costas.

_Eles que resolvem me seguir, querem vir até a Câmara Secreta comigo pra depois ficaram com medo de mim. Ótimo. Perfeito._, pensou com raiva. Respirou fundo para se acalmar, a adrenalina ainda correndo. _Não é hora para ficar bravinho. Pelo amor de Merlin, são só um bando de adolescentes assustados, não estão com medo de você. _Mas no fundo, no fundo, Harry sabia que eles estavam. Soltou a espada, guardou a varinha no coldre e se aproximou lentamente deles.

- Vocês estão bem?

- Estamos. Eu e James batemos a cabeça, mas acho que estamos ok.

- Ótimo. Sirius?

- Estou legal. A cobra não conseguiu me alcançar porque...bem, porque você pulou nela e tudo mais., ele respondeu, completamente embaraçado. Harry sorriu, mas não respondeu. Um silêncio tenso se espalhou, até que James se pronunciou:

- Harry... o que diabos era aquilo?

- Um basilisco. É um animal muito feroz, e fatal de muitas formas. Ele petrifica se você olhar nos olhos dele indiretamente, mas mata se olhar de frente. Além disso, o veneno é uma das substâncias mais mortais que existem.

- Oh claro, bem básico. E você notou que está coberto dele, certo?, comentou ironicamente Sirius, uma beiradinha de histeria aparecendo na voz.

- Nada que não possa ser resolvido, tenho certeza. Vamos logo, se demorarmos vão sentir a nossa falta. Ah, mais uma coisa. Por mais óbvio que possa parecer, tudo que aconteceu aqui hoje, permanece aqui. Ninguém pode saber, nem Lily nem Peter. OK?

Os Marotos hesitaram um pouco, mas concordaram. Todos caminharam para a saída, cambaleantes e cansados. Na entrada do túnel, Harry desencolheu uma vassoura.

- Não sabia que vocês viriam, então trouxe só uma. Vamos ter que ir aos poucos. James, leve Sirius na garupa. Cuidado, siga somente o túnel principal, senão você vai se perder aqui dentro e nós nunca mais vamos achá-lo., James engoliu em seco, mas subiu na vassoura velha do colégio, seguido de Sirius. Eles partiram e Harry se viu sozinho com Lupin, que o observava.

- Lá atrás... nós não estávamos com medo, você sabe. Não de verdade, pelo menos. Mas você tem que entender que a gente estava planejando pregar uma peça em você, te pegar com alguma garota ou algo assim. Aí nos vemos em uma Câmara obscura com uma cobra de seis metros tentando nos comer. Você puxa uma espada e sai duelando com ela, a mata e depois arranca os pedaços para guardar. Não é exatamente um domingo no parque, cara., disse com fervor.

- Eu sei, mas não pedi para vocês virem, pedi? Vocês nem deviam saber disso, pra começar..., falou, enterrando a cabeça nas mãos.

- O que você precisava fazer aqui em baixo? Não faz sentido!

- Eu...eu precisava disso. – ele tirou um dos numerosos frascos de veneno do bolso, mostrando o líquido escuro que ele continha. – Veja, quando eu matei o basilisco, a espada ficou impregnada disso. Eu preciso destruir um...objeto maligno, e o veneno de basilisco é uma das únicas coisas que podem fazer isso.

- Quando é que você vai começar a confiar em nós, Harry? Você está obviamente fazendo um tipo de missão, sei lá. Nós podemos te ajudar! Tem tanta coisa sobre você que não faz sentido e seria apenas tão mais fácil se você nos contasse o que é!

- Eu não posso, Remus. Eu desejo do fundo do coração que pudesse contar, mas eu não posso., ele disse olhando nos olhos de Lupin, e o outro garoto viu que era verdade. O silêncio caiu, mas não por muito tempo.

- Como é que você soube que eu era um lobisomem?

- É meio impossível conviver com um e não saber. Quer dizer, quantas vezes a história de "visitando a mãe doente" ia colar? Você tem os sentidos mais sensíveis que o normal, você fica doente na lua cheia. Você esconde bem, mas eu já tive um amigo lobisomem, sei como é.

- Sério? Como que ele era?

- Ele era um dos melhores amigos do meu pai, e foi meu professor durante um ano. Levou uma vida difícil pra caramba, e quando ele finalmente teve a chance de construir uma família, achou que não merecia, inventou uma desculpa e foi embora. Fiquei tão bravo com ele por causa disso que quase partimos pro braço... Ficamos um bom tempo sem nos falar, mas depois ele me convidou para ser padrinho do filho dele. Apesar disso, ele é um dos homens que eu mais admiro. Depois que o meu padrinho morreu, ele foi o único que realmente entendeu o que eu estava passando, a gente meio que se ajudou.

Remus ficou em silêncio, ouvindo. Por fim, perguntou:

- Mas... ser lobisomem afetava muito a vida dele?, falou baixinho, e Harry pode ver o medo nos olhos dele, o adolescente assustado com a perspectiva de sair de Hogwarts e não conseguir uma vida normal.

- Confesso que não sei muito sobre a vida dele, mas afetou sim. Ele foi rejeitado muitas vezes, mas isso não o impediu de se tornar extremamente competente. Afetou para o bem e para mal. Demorou para ele achar o rumo certo, mas achou, e agora ele está feliz. – Lupin pareceu ter uma carga enorme tirada dos ombros. Nessa hora, James mandou a vassoura pelo túnel, e Harry e Lupin subiram, cansados, sujos e cheios de dúvidas, mas com mais esperança do que tinham quando vieram.


	14. Chapter 14

**Primeiro de tudo, quero pedir imensas desculpas pelo hiatus em que ficou essa fic. Provavelmente vocês estão loucos da vida comigo, ou nem se lembram mais da fanfic... Estou envergonhada, mas a vida real estava difícil de aguentar. Sinto muito de verdade, e prometo que isso não vai mais acontecer.**

**Agora, ao que interessa. Espero que continuem acompanhando, e até o próximo capítulo**

_"Eu vou lutar pra ter as coisas que eu desejo_  
_Não sei do medo amor, pra mim não tem preço_  
_Serei mais livre quando não for mais que osso_  
_Do que vivendo com a corda no pescoço_  
_Enquanto no céu o sol ainda estiver_  
_Só vou fechar meus olhos quando quiser "_

_Titãs - Querem Meu Sangue_

O caminho de volta foi silencioso, mas não desconfortável. Como Harry já tinha descoberto antes, havia alguma coisa sobre estar em risco de vida, situações de tensão. Ele se lembrava de ter ouvido falar de que "24 horas correndo perigo com alguém valem mais do que uma vida inteira com ela.", e mesmo que ele não concordasse inteiramente, sabia ao menos que uma parte era verdadeira. Salvar a vida de alguém estabelece um vínculo que a maioria das pessoas não pode entender. Principalmente em indivíduos mágicos, cuja energia passa a reconhecer a da outra pessoa como boa, e dificilmente quem foi salvo pode prejudicar seu salvador sem uma extrema força de vontade, como Harry já havia experimentado na pele com Rabicho. Estremeceu um pouco ao lembrar-se da mão prateada se voltando contra seu mestre, o rosto do rato se contorcendo, sendo o único responsável por sua própria morte.

Por um lado, ele estava realmente feliz que tinha selado sua amizade com os Marotos de forma tão definitiva. Por outro, sabia que agora eles iam exigir respostas, e Harry não queria dá-las. Se contasse tudo agora, as coisas sairiam do controle. Se não contasse, arriscaria perder tudo o que já havia conquistado com eles. Suspirou. De certa forma, essa era a coisa mais arriscada e mortal que já tinha feito. Toda e qualquer decisão que tomasse aqui poderia causar um _tsunami_ de consequências inesperadas, alterar permanentemente todo seu mundo. Pela primeira vez, Harry pensou de verdade no que aconteceria, quando tudo acabasse. Se tudo desse certo e o garoto conseguisse destruir Voldemort neste tempo, o que aconteceria? Ele magicamente seria transportado de volta para seu próprio tempo? Permaneceria aqui, vivendo? Pensou seriamente sobre isso. Sua própria linha do tempo já tinha sido alterada pela sua mera presença. O Harry que ainda estava para nascer teria uma vida completamente diferente da sua. Suas lembranças de sua vida atual seriam apagadas e ele passaria a ser o filho orgulhoso e maroto de James e Lílian Potter? Ou simplesmente continuaria nesta época, vivendo sob um nome falso e observando sua própria vida alterada correr tranquilamente? Todas as possibilidades lhe pareceram terríveis, e implicavam na perda de si mesmo como ele era agora. Na única experiência além desta que tivera com viagem no tempo, as coisas foram paradoxais e confusas, mas eles impediram as coisas de acontecer _antes_ que todos soubessem delas e de suas consequências. Agora, o que aconteceria com seu próprio mundo? Harry considerou a possibilidade de apagar a memória de todo mundo que o conheceu e viver o resto da vida escondido sob uma pedra na Floresta Proibida. Tentador.

- Uau, o Sr. Monitor está nos levando ao seu banheiro exclusivo? Acho que temos que tentar nos matar mais vezes., caçoou James.

- Cale a boca. Como exatamente você esperava que a gente aparecesse com as roupas desse jeito na Sala Comunal?

- Ah, nada que uma súbita vontade de ficar nu não resolvesse. Tenho certeza de que as garotas não iam prestar atenção em mais nada quando eu entrasse..., falou Sirius olhando maliciosamente para uma parte específica da sua anatomia. Harry e James estremeceram, e Remus disse, olhando para o amigo estranhamente:

- Você é tão obsceno que é nojento, Padfoot.

Sirius sorriu.

Eles entraram no banheiro dos monitores, e Harry teve um deja vú ao olhar para o vitral de sereia, que cochilava tranquilamente. Despiu-se com cuidado, a pele manchada de cinza pelo líquido viscoso ardendo como se estivesse em brasa quando arrastava o tecido sobre ela. Gemeu, imaginando quanto tempo demoraria para se recuperar do contato direto com o veneno. Agradecendo a Merlin que o ferimento provocado pela facada de Bellatrix não fora infectado, desenrolou a faixa suja e tirou cautelosamente o colar de lágrimas de fênix e o colocou sobre as vestes, longe dos olhares dos amigos. Entrou na banheira abençoadamente fresca e por alguns momentos fechou os olhos, somente apreciando o contato da água com a pele, os pelos da nuca se arrepiando de frio. Esfregou de leve o rosto, se assustando com a fisgada de dor que sofreu quando passou as mãos no machucado acima da sobrancelha. Mergulhou o corpo todo, se acostumando com o ardor da pele e da ferida. Ficou submerso até sentir que seus pulmões iam explodir e emergiu. Os outros estavam tendo um comportamento semelhante, e ele considerou ficar ali por pelo menos uma hora, quando ouviu uma risadinha abafada.

- Murta, ninguém nunca te disse que é errado espionar os outros? , disse em voz alta. A garota apareceu no ar na frente deles e teve a decência de parecer envergonhada. Os Marotos pularam de susto, fazendo Harry e Murta rirem.

- Olha quem está falando! Vocês invadem o meu banheiro, eu invado o de vocês!, se recuperou, falando presunçosamente. O garoto achou o argumento válido, e se recostou na borda da banheira, puxando a espuma com os braços para cima do corpo, cobrindo-se.

- Justo. Mas você podia pelo menos parar de tentar espiar?

Ela resmungou, mas saiu de dentro da água. James olhava para Harry como se tivesse uma segunda cabeça brotando de seu pescoço, enquanto Remus parecia mortificado.

- Você...você tem o costume de fazer muito isso, Murta? – perguntou o lobisomem, fazendo a menina corar as bochechas de prateado. Ela deu de ombros, como se não desse muita importância, mas os olhos risonhos a contrariavam.

- Bem, sim. Você é fortão.

Harry, James e Sirius engasgaram de tanto rir com o rosto chocado de Lupin, que afundou na água com a intenção de se afogar clara na face vermelha de vergonha.

- Murta, pode por favor se virar para que a gente se vista?, James pediu, e a fantasma cobriu os óculos com os dedos. Os quatro rapazes hesitaram antes de colocar as roupas sujas novamente, murmurando feitiços de limpeza sobre elas. Saíram do banheiro de bom humor, rumando para o Salão Comunal. Eram mais de 16:00, e as meninas juntamente com Peter já estavam de volta. Depois de um breve interrogatório, aonde Sirius e James alegaram ter se perdido dos amigos, a conversa voltou ao normal. Harry tinha que destruir a Horcrux ainda naquele dia, mas estava cansado demais para isso agora. Decidiu ir quando os Marotos já estivessem distraídos, assim, não haveria companhias inesperadas desta vez. Sentou-se do lado de Alice, enquanto tentava desviar o olhar de sua mãe e James, que pareciam ter perdido algo dentro da boca um do outro. Constrangido, Harry estremeceu levemente sob as roupas, querendo desesperadamente se concentrar em outra coisa. Olhou para Alice estava recostada no sofá, a cabeça inclinada contra o encosto, uma expressão melancólica na face pálida.

- Eles são sempre tão...explícitos assim? – Alice demorou alguns segundos para perceber que Harry falara com ela, mas respondeu, forçando um sorriso:

- Sim. Nojento, não é? Pelo menos você nunca teve que ver a fase de Sirius quando ele estava com Maggie Davies. Ugh, ainda bem que ela deu um pé nele.

- Sirius se esforça para passar uma impressão errada dele mesmo. , comentou Harry exasperado. Ele sabia que seu padrinho era mesmo um homem imaturo e impulsivo, mas também era talentoso, inteligente e centrado. A versão de dezessete anos dele fazia todos verem apenas o primeiro lado dele, escondendo sua parte séria e capaz. Alice pareceu pensar sobre isso durante alguns momentos, mas concordou, assentindo.

- Sabe, eu... eu me sinto um pouco culpada por vê-los assim., ela falou, e Harry demorou para entender à quem ela se referia.

- James e Lily? Por quê?

- Bem... E-eu, costumava gostar dele. De James. – Harry se virou bruscamente para olhá-la. Ela pareceu envergonhada, mas continuou. – Foi minha primeira paixão. Mas ele começou a agir feito um idiota, e a dar em cima da Lily o tempo todo... Então, o Frank apareceu., ela confessou.

- Há quanto tempo foi isso?

- Eu não sei direito. Não sei quando foi que deixou de ser James para ser Frank... Mas agora estamos juntos há dois anos. Não me entenda mal Harry, por favor. Agora eu vejo como tudo isso foi estúpido, e como eu fui burra de nunca ter reparado no Frank, podíamos ter ficado muito mais tempo juntos. Ele se formou ano passado, e é difícil ficar sem ele, principalmente quando minha melhor amiga fica aos amassos com minha ex-paixão...

- Lílian sabe disso?

- Por Merlin, claro que não! Ela se sentiria mal se soubesse, jamais vou contar à ela. Contei ao Frank quando começamos a namorar, mas nunca chegou a ser realmente um problema. Eu era bem nova, e nós dois estamos juntos a tanto tempo que essas coisas deixam de ter importância. Mas agora... a gente se vê tão pouco que é difícil continuar como era. Me acostumei tanto a tê-lo por perto que quase esqueci como era antes. Quero me formar logo para podermos ficar juntos, mas ao mesmo tempo não quero que essa fase da minha vida acabe tão cedo.

Harry assentiu seu entendimento, atordoado. Mas Alice parecia tão miserável depois da confissão que tentou distraí-la.

- Sabe, eu tinha uma namorada na minha outra escola. Ela gostava de mim desde o primeiro ano, mas eu só pensava nela como a irmã do Rony... No quinto ano, comecei a gostar de uma menina mais velha, jogadora de Quadribol, nós nos beijamos, saímos uma vez... Mas foi só. Eu estava junto no "acidente" que o ex-namorado dela sofreu, e ela não conseguia superar a morte dele. No fim do ano, meu padrinho morreu, e foi a minha vez de não querer mais nada... No ano seguinte, comecei a ver a Gina como algo mais do que amiga, mas foi só no fim do período letivo que a gente começou a namorar. Antes de ir para as férias, eu terminei. Eu sei que ela me ama, e ela sabe que é recíproco, mas eu tinha que vir pra cá...

- Mas você chegou aqui faz o que, uns três ou quatro meses? Tem um tempão antes disso.

- Aonde eu estudava, havia muita atividade dos Comensais da Morte, e eu meio que fiquei encrencado. Me tornei um alvo deles, entende? Como eu podia namorar, sabendo que ela podia ser atacada por minha causa, ainda mais sabendo que a gente ia ficar separado o ano inteiro? Eu não sei se algum dia ela vai me perdoar. Fico louco de pensar no tempo que perdi pensando em outras coisas quando podia ter estado com a Gina, e agora não sei se vamos poder recuperar o tempo perdido...

- Eu estou sozinha, você está sozinho... Tem um armário de vassouras bem legal no terceiro andar, que tal? – ela falou erguendo as sobrancelhas sugestivamente para ele, piscando os cílios repetidamente.

- Hum, acho que a sala do lado da sala de Transfiguração está vazia essa hora... – ele respondeu, entrando na brincadeira. Viram os Marotos e Lily olhando para eles estranhamente. Olharam um para o outro e explodiram em risadas.

Harry estava lutando para se manter acordado. Os amigos dele insistiram em ficar até tarde no Salão Comunal, mas Harry tinha outros planos. Ele estava deitado em sua cama, os olhos bem abertos na escuridão sinuosa do quarto, esperando todos irem dormir. Inevitavelmente, o garoto começou a pensar sobre sua vida, a passada e a futura. Ele sempre tinha imaginado o tempo como uma linha reta, sem curvas, interrupções ou o quer que seja. Agora ele era a prova viva do contrário, e estava com medo. Medo de deixar de existir quando Lílian Potter desse a luz ao primogênito, do Harry Potter que crescesse com seus pais se tornasse em um garoto arrogante e tolo.

Se ele estivesse com sua família no primeiro dia no trem, teria falado com Rony? Se ele não compreendesse como era ficar sozinho, ele teria insistido para salvar Hermione no primeiro ano? Teria salvo Ginny da Câmara Secreta? Por outro lado, se não houvesse Voldemort, ninguém soltaria um trasgo para tentar roubar a Pedra Filosofal, não haveria Horcrux para possuir Gina. Ele podia pensar em centenas de situações como essas, ambos os lados conflitando em sua mente. Percebeu que estava sendo egoísta, temendo perder as poucas pessoas que amava, a custo de um mundo todo em guerra. _Tenho que fazer isso_, pensou. _Tenho que conseguir derrotar Voldemort, e depois, só depois eu penso no que diabos vai acontecer comigo. _Perdeu-se tanto em suas divagações que se esqueceu do tempo, e agora já podia sair.

Inseguro, saiu pelo retrato da Mulher Gorda olhando para os lados. Sem a capa de invisibilidade e sem o Mapa do Maroto, era muito mais arriscado andar de noite pela escola. Se esgueirando pelos corredores escuros e vazios, ele amaldiçoou a si mesmo pelo barulho alto dos sapatos, quase praguejando em voz alta. Lançou um feitiço silenciador nos pés, esperando que fosse o suficiente. Devagar, subiu todas as escadas até o sétimo andar, chegando com alívio à Sala Precisa. Por três vezes passou em frente à ela, até que a porta abriu para a sala atulhada de coisas. Caminhou tropegamente pelas pilhas de objetos aleatórios, procurando a Horcrux, até que lembrou-se aonde a escondera. O diadema de Ravenclaw esbanjava poder mesmo soterrado, e Harry temeu tocá-lo. Repreendeu a si mesmo pela hesitação, pegando a tiara com determinação, jogando um monte de coisas no chão para abrir espaço na mesa mais próxima. A tiara brilhante contrastava belamente com a superfície de madeira escura do móvel, a camada de verniz lascada em um dos cantos. Harry tirou a espada de debaixo das vestes, segurando-a com as duas mãos firmemente no ar. Uma fumaça negra lentamente começou a sair do diadema, se espalhando no ar ao redor dele como um manto de neblina escura, impregnando a atmosfera da sala. Surpreendentemente, a fumaça tinha um cheiro floral agradável, misturada com um cheiro doce, como calda de açúcar na panela. Pego de surpresa pela súbita sensação familiar, o garoto deixou o aperto sobre a espada ceder um pouco, escorregando um pouco pelos dedos. A neblina começou a se condensar, juntando-se toda ao seu redor. Harry sentia o ar vibrar estranhamente, formando ondas sonoras que resultaram em uma voz sussurrante, gentil, que era semelhante à voz de sua própria mãe.

_Eu poderia te dar tudo, Harry... Poderia te dar o conhecimento necessário para fazer o que quisesse... Qualquer coisa..._

Alarmado, o garoto sacudiu a cabeça com violência e ergueu novamente a espada para o alto._ É uma maldita Horcrux, Harry. Um pedaço de Voldemort, bem na sua frente., _pensou, desesperadamente tentando se focar no diadema e não na letargia confortável que se espalhava pelo corpo.

_Você está confuso, não tem a menor idéia do que fazer... Eu posso te fazer entender. Posso fazer você compreender o que tem que ser feito para que tudo volte ao seu lugar...Você pode ter sua família, sem perder os amigos que fez até agora. Comigo, não haverão escolhas, meu Harry... Pode ter qualquer coisa que quiser, sem abrir mão de outra... Posso te ensinar o caminho...Posso te dar tudo..._

A névoa começou a formar um vulto feminino, agrupando-se à sua frente. Formando um rosto incrivelmente nítido e semelhante à sua mãe, a sombra lhe estendeu a mão, e o que ele mais queria no mundo era soltar a espada e apertá-la. _Não faça isso, Harry. Lute, lute..._ Os próprios pensamentos se perdiam na confusão de sua mente afetada pela voz.

_Posso te dar..._

Era intoxicante, avassaladora. Ele podia ver os cenários, a tentação de ter o conhecimento necessário para acertar o mundo em seus próprios termos. Se ele apenas estendesse a mão...

_...tudo..._

O barulho alto que a espada fez quando atingiu o chão despertou Harry de seu torpor. Ele soltou a respiração que não sabia que estava prendendo ruidosamente, tentando tomar o controle de sua própria mente. Abaixou-se, tateando cegamente o chão em busca do punhal, o vulto se desfazendo novamente em névoa e atacando-lhe os sentidos, sufocando-o. Seus dedos suados atingiram a espada dura com um impacto doloroso, mas ficou grato pela sensação física que ajudou a expulsar do corpo a dormência induzida. Ele tossiu, tentando respirar qualquer coisa que não fosse o ar profano cheio de fumaça escura. Ergueu a espada e cortou o ar em linha reta, dando tudo de si para conseguir segurá-la quando partiu o diadema e a mesa sob ele. Um grito agonizante e desumano preencheu o aposento em uma longa nota de lamento enquanto a Horcrux era destruída. Harry largou a arma e cobriu os ouvidos com as mãos, caindo de joelhos sobre o piso.

Subitamente, acabou. Tudo que restou foi o cheiro ocre de enxofre carregando a atmosfera da Sala Precisa e o diadema partido ao meio sobre a mesa cujos pés cederam com o impacto da lâmina. Harry se ergueu do chão meio tonto, sentando sobre a pilha mais próxima enquanto colocava a cabeça entre os joelhos, tentando não vomitar. Ainda ofegante, ele se acalmou o suficiente para limpar a bagunça ao seu redor, a bile subindo pela garganta. Recolheu a espada, escondendo-a novamente sob as vestes e pegou a Horcrux fumegante com cuidado, incerto sobre o que fazer com ela. Por fim, decidiu levar ao dormitório para entregar a Dumbledore assim que tivesse uma oportunidade, pensando que o diretor provavelmente poderia estudar o objeto em busca de informações.

Extenuado, percorreu a sala com o olhar em busca da penseira, querendo concluir a última tarefa do dia antes de poder ir embora. Finalmente foi em direção a ela, posicionando a varinha ao lado da cabeça, sem saber direito o que fazer. Incerto, posicionou a varinha na têmpora como vira Dumbledore fazer, repassando os acontecimentos dos últimos minutos na cabeça. Bizarramente, ele viu os fios prateados saindo de sua própria cabeça em direção à varinha, através de um espelho na parede atrás da bacia de pedra. Como se houvesse um buraco em seu crânio sobre o qual escorresse um líquido gelado e viscoso, Harry achou a sensação estranhíssima. Sentiu-se exposto, enquanto revivia todas as memórias comprometedoras em que podia pensar mentalmente, um tear brilhante de lembranças saindo de si mesmo. Agitou o braço, erguendo a varinha sobre a penseira, enquanto os fios prata caíam. Logo, o garoto apoiou-se pesadamente contra um armário, se acostumando com o vazio súbito que parecia haver em sua mente. Ele ainda sabia de tudo que tinha lhe acontecido, mas não conseguia _se lembrar_. Tentou invocar na cabeça a imagem da Câmara Secreta, recebendo apenas um vazio perturbador como resposta. _Estanho. Muito, muito estranho_., pensou, enquanto jogava os poucos feitiços protetores que conhecia sobre a penseira, guardando-a novamente.

Harry saiu da Sala Precisa com um agradável sentimento de missão cumprida. Caminhou pelos corredores ainda escuros, que pareciam pelo menos duas vezes maiores do que quando ele viera. Suas pálpebras insistiam em fechar por mais tempo do que o necessário cada vez que ele piscava e suas pernas pareciam gelatinosas, protestando sobre seu peso. Ele estava exausto, mágica e fisicamente, e por pura sorte não foi pego fora da cama a caminho do Salão Comunal. Subir as escadas do dormitório pareciam uma tarefa hercúlea, e ele gemeu baixinho enquanto forçava seus joelhos relutantes a trabalhar para chegar na cama. Caiu em cima das cobertas, se perguntando vagamente como diabos ia conseguir levantar cedo para encontrar com Lewis na manhã seguinte. O pensamento se foi tão rápido como chegou, perdido na mente sonolenta.


End file.
